The Divine
by Vaerin7
Summary: The Divine is a rare creature, yet Ichigo is sent to find one. Aizen is getting stronger, hoping to rule over all around him and his war needs stopped. Ichi finds a Were indifferent to the war. How can he get him to help? Why is he so drawn to him?
1. Chapter 1

Happy Easter, my loyal readers! =D As a wonderful gift, I've decided to post the first chapter of a new fic! I have no idea where this fic is going, as I usually don't, so keep that in mind! p I may change the title, just to keep you all informed. I don't really like the one I have. Anyway, on to the fic! Enjoy! =3

Ichi: Whoa, wait a minute! What the hell are you planning on doing to me this time? *glowering*

Grimm: Who the hell cares, the end result will most likely be the same. =3

Ichi: I NEVER LIKE THE END RESULT! D8

Vae: *he's such a liar* ;p

* * *

Chapter 1

The world has always been split in two… humans on one side, supernatural on the other. Some humans are gifted enough to notice the difference between their kind and those that aren't truly like them, yet always brush it off and go about their days. Within each species, there are leaders that strive to keep their existence secret from humans no matter the cost. The Elves are ruled by the Kurosaki family, the witches won over by Aizen Sosuke, and the Weres have been led by an unknown creature for long centuries… they all have the longest lifespans that near immortal within the long list of creatures. Unfortunately, that means the war that erupted centuries ago just lasted longer. Aizen had grown an ego the size of the sun, thinking himself better than everyone and claiming himself a Divine; a mythical creature so rare it's thought to be nothing more than a story. His immense power helped him convince many, yet the Elves and Fay refused to believe him. The Divine are creatures that balance each other out, for there are only two… Aizen was completely lost to darkness and nothing could tip the scale back in Gaia's favor. Unbeknownst to most, the Divine aren't born that way. Their gene is created at conception and within many creatures, yet it remains dormant. Only two are considered worthy to unlock it. Those two will take the thrones and rule over all creatures, countering one another to keep balance within the world. Ichigo Kurosaki, the youngest son of Isshin Kurosaki, is rumored to be one of the creatures with this gene. He was born different even for an elf. Everything about him was more vibrant and full of life, more animal and dangerous, and even his magic was so in tune to Gaia that he was deemed… something more. It wasn't until his nineteenth birthday… that he started to hate his life because of that reason.

He moves gracefully, a slight swing to his hips he never could get rid of, and everyone turns to watch him no matter their sexuality. Ichigo's long since lost the urge to blush madly at the extra attention, that embarrassed look replaced by one of resigned fury. Upon his brow remains an eternal scowl, marring the beauty of his features in attempt to appear partially normal. His hair is vibrant, a perfectly bright orange styled in messy spikes, and his eyes are a glowing amber that seems almost gold in the right light. He strolls through the halls of the college he's attending, striving to achieve a degree as a biologist and hoping to travel the world for the sole purpose of studying animals. He's friends with many types of creatures and humans, always warm and welcoming although his scowl refuses to fade.

"Ichigo!"

He stops and turns to see Orihime, a young white witch, pushing through the crowd to reach him. He's known her a short while, met her through one of his other friends. Tatsuki is an elf that redefines the definition of warrior. She was born with an aptitude at fighting and strategy most males would kill for, so it was only natural she end up a tomboy on the front lines of the battle… well… she's more the solo-missions type. Others would only hold her back. Orihime was an orphan, losing her family to Aizen's greed and arrogance, and Tatsuki's family took her in off the streets. They're more sisters than anything and Ichigo has come to see them as an extended family. The strawberry blonde's greatest gift, one that almost rivals that of the most talent elf, is her visions. She's extremely ditzy for the most part, but her visions are strong and force this personality so she won't use them with ill-will.

"Hey, Orihime," he smiles. "What's up?"

"I… I need to tell you something," she gasps out once she reaches him.

She must've run all the way to him, her small hand gripping his petite wrist and pulling him out into the courtyard hastily. Confusion touches on the orangette's mind, yet he waves it off in attempts to keep his normal life just that. Once they're away from everyone else, Orihime takes out a piece of chalk and draws a circle around them before sketching strange looking runes along that.

"Get in here," she huffs, pulling him inside.

"I never did understand this stupid circle," Ichigo mutters.

"It's a spell," she states reprimanding. "It blocks out Aizen's magic so he can't hear what I'm about to tell you. Listen closely, I had a vision."

"What?"

"Let me finish before you freak out," the younger female glowers. "When you go home today, your sister will pull you aside… she's had a vision as well. She'll tell you that you have to do something, but don't question it. Just do as she says. This is very important, Ichigo."

"What is, Orihime?" he wonders cautiously. "I know you're not like Karin… you don't have to keep secrets about what you see. Your visions are meant specifically to change events, not like hers where she's not allowed to intervene."

"… A Divine has manifested," she murmurs.

"Seriously? But… those don't exist!"

The look she gives him is frigid and doesn't look right on her cherubic face, the other smiling sheepishly at her in amends. Witches are one of the only ones that know the Divine is a real creature, as they were one of the first to find one. Their tomes are written with their history in mind, most holding many chapters on the history of this elusive race. If anyone would know a Divine when they felt one, it would Orihime… she's the most powerful seer in the history of supernatural creatures. After he quiets himself, she continues with a wary eye on him for anymore outbursts.

"It's been so for a very long time. I don't know how they managed to stay under the radar, but they must be extremely powerful. I only felt a slight whisper of them, so they must've been distracted for a moment to let their guard slip."

"So… what do I have to do with this Divine?"

"Aizen is growing more powerful by the day," she sighs out. "I saw within my vision that he, too, finds out about the Divine. Because their power is so extreme, anything pertaining to them is blocked from my sight… like they don't exist at all. You need to find them before Aizen does! If he manages to get a hold of them first, all that power will be used against the Elves and Fay… they'll lose this battle."

"Why me? Shiro is a way better soldier than me."

"Faced with a soldier, the Divine will fight. We need to send someone they're not going to be threatened by, someone that will intrigue them," she shrugs. "My vision showed me you. You were standing on an ocean of blue, the waters twisting into the shape of a large cat that curled around your legs… you might want to start with the Weres."

"The Weres!" He shouts. "Are you crazy? They may not be Aizen's number one supporters, but they certainly don't like Elves! The last time an Elf met with a Were… they were brutally beaten and raped before they died."

His normally tan skin is pale at the thought, his voice low in a frightened whisper, and Orihime can only manage to roll her eyes. It's a well-known fact the Weres didn't commit half the crimes they were accused of, yet because of their animal tendencies they're always the first to be blamed.

"They did not," she snaps. "I go to their towns all the time, Ichigo. You know how most people act toward me, they never touched me."

"You're a witch, they're not that stupid."

"And you are a powerful Elf."

"I'm a meal to them!"

"Then Aizen wins," she huffs as she crosses her arms over her large bust. "Aizen wins and the world will perish. Is that what you want? Your family enslaved and tortured? The humans killed off for fun? You know what a sick and twisted mind he has, I'm sure he'll find a lovely place for you on his mantel."

"Wait… what?"

"Don't tell me they haven't told you about it," she murmurs in surprise. "I just talked to Karin about that vision last week."

"What vision? What aren't they telling me?"

"… Ichigo… Aizen wants to make you his wife."

He's so happy he never gained Shiro's tendency to overact at life-threatening news. Shiro would've screamed bloody murder before hunting down the dark witch and cutting off his dick, laughing maniacally the whole while. As it is, Ichigo just completely shut down. All day goes by with no talking, distant glances, a bland expression, and movements that hold no hurry to get anywhere. By the time he's catching up to his body, he's walking into his home that night.

"Ichi-nii," a monotonous voice remarks.

"Karin," Ichigo greets just as blandly.

"I need to talk to you… I had a vision."

He swallows audibly, wondering if he should just walk the other way. Yet in the back of his mind, he can envision himself chained and at the mercy of Aizen. A shiver of disgust trails down his spine and he steels himself, turning to face his sister with determination in his eyes. Karin is a powerful seer, gifted with the mind of a warrior, and she's just as respected as Orihime despite her age. Her black locks fall just below her chin, her eyes dark and knowing as they cut through everything with their sharpness, and she's as much a tomboy as Tatsuki. When she speaks, it's sarcastic and usually biting… but it's necessary.

"You need to go on a quest," she says. "Shiro will go with you… but you'll be separated after a while."

"S-separated?" he stammers. *Orihime didn't mention this part. *

"I know you don't like the idea, but now's not the time to turn prissy," she snaps. "You're the most powerful Elf in the history of Elves; your bond with Gaia gives you limitless magic and abilities! Suck it up, Ichi-nii! It's time you stepped out of Shiro-nii's shadow and kicked ass like we all know you can!"

"… Your motivational speaking needs work," Ichigo sulks. "I haven't been away from Shiro for more than twelve hours since we were born, Karin. He's always within my range."

"Not anymore. This quest isn't meant for him, it's meant for you. Something is going to happen, Ichi-nii," she sighs. "I don't know what it is, but I… I lost focus around your image for a bit. Whatever this is that happened is what separates you two. You're going to have to look out for yourself this time… or Shiro-nii could die."

Ichigo's blood freezes in his veins at the mere thought, his lungs catching and forgetting to breathe. Twins are extremely rare in the Elvin world, bound by mind and soul unlike other siblings. Losing Shiro would be like losing a part of himself, he'd be empty inside and would likely die a few weeks to a couple months after the loss. Their lives depend on one another thanks to their deep bond. Though they're able to separate for long periods of time, they're never gone more than a night and they were never further than a street away from each other.

"Ichi-nii… someone will be there to protect you," she offers up uncertainly. "I don't know who, but you can trust them. I don't feel like they'd harm you."

He nods at the information, easing a bit at the knowledge. Though Shiro is the only one he'd trust to protect him completely, it's always nice to know someone will have his back. Shiro will get him where he needs to be, but it'll be up to him after that. From what Orihime said, it's probably best that way… Shiro would kill anyone that looked at him wrong. Uncertainty wells within him as he walks away from his sister, the youngest child wandering down the stairs quietly and gazing on him with worried eyes. Yuzu, younger than Karin by a year, is very sensitive to other people's feelings. She can normally tell what creature a person is just by looking at them, can reflect their feeling within a range of ten steps, and she's an invaluable resource when scouting out potential enemies.

"You're upset and scared, Ichi-nii," she murmurs. "What's wrong?"

"I have to leave soon," he murmurs. "I have something very important to do that I can't have help for… I'm just nervous."

She smiles encouragingly; words unnecessary when it comes to her… she can make people feel her own emotions as well. Ichigo pats her on the head, moving past her to go into his room. He won't have to go for a few days yet, so he'll be working tomorrow. He hates his job with a passion, but it's to help out a very good friend of his and he could never quit. He also makes a hell of a lot more there than he could at any other job.

Uryu Ishida has been Ichigo's good friend since kindergarten, the Elf able to read the orangette with little to no problems. Despite his stoic and almost haughty attitude, Uryu is one of the biggest troublemakers Ichigo has ever known… and for some reason the younger male has been pulled into _every single one_ of Uryu's brilliant plans. Granted, they got away with all of them… but still. The most recent plan, beginning about three months ago, is the business Uryu's father bought for him. He and Ichigo are partners, but Ichigo never really liked the management area in the business and would rather work with people. Uryu handles all the finances and management, but Ichigo's partnership is based on his participation… the more he participates, the greater his share is. As much as he hates his job, it's an extremely lucrative business. Seibutsu Café is the number one hangout of the teens, the favored spot for the college students, and a magnet for the supernatural. Ichigo waits tables… at least, that's what Uryu suggested. It was fine with him, too; until he found out he'd be wearing a skimpy outfit complete with feline features.

"Welcome back, Ichigo," Uryu smiles. "You've had requests all day, but I told them I couldn't overwork my best lady."

"I'll kill you," Ichigo growls. "I swear to Gaia, I'll kill you!"

"You said that last time, the time before, and the time before that," the raven points out with a smirk. "What's gotten you so upset, might I ask?"

"A mission," he mutters. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, fine. I'll just wheedle it out of you later," he waves off uncaringly. "Your uniform waits."

"You got rid of the heels right? I told you those things kill my ankles."

"I got rid of them, I promise."

With a relieved sigh, the orangette heads into the back to change. When Uryu first got this brilliant idea, he neglected to mention it was born of Ichigo's Halloween costume. That year, he lost a bet with Shiro and the pale twin got to choose their costumes. Shiro went as a pimp and Ichigo was unfortunate enough to go as his prostitute. He's never forgiven him for that humiliation, as that's when he finally noticed just how feminine he was compared to other Elvin males. Ever since then, no one has looked at him as a male again. To add to his bad luck, Uryu is a master at design and fashion. Seibutsu Café is filled with both their creative genius, but Uryu made the uniforms. Each waitress is dressed as a different supernatural creature, none as the creature they happen to be, and Ichigo landed one of the Were outfits. His so-called best friend insisted it was made specifically for him, that his body slinked like a feline and his attitude was aggressive enough to warrant the 'dominatrix' touch. He quickly dresses in the leather outfit, the skirt barely mid-thigh as he fights with the top. It's a pretty enough outfit; the crimson corset tight and showing off curves he wishes he didn't have, a spell placed by Orihime giving him a small bust beneath the strapless black tube top, fishnet spider webbing from the top to a crimson choker around his neck and down his arms in billowing sleeves, and knee high flats that look both intimidating and provocative as they hug his legs. It takes him forever to do his hair alone, so Uryu is in once he calls to attach the extensions. It was so difficult to find his hair color that Uryu makes a point to put them in every time he works. His makeup is blood colored lipstick, dark blush, and eye shadow that fades between black and purple with a touch of blue. He looks Goth, but deep inside he knows a part of him likes dressing up… and it makes him sick. Uryu pins his hair back on one side with a red bow and a small black skull and crossbones, the rest falling past his shoulders in thick waves of silk.

"Beautiful, just like every time," he sighs in satisfaction.

"I am not beautiful," Ichigo growls out.

"You? I was talking about your hair," the older male huffs. "I amaze myself with the fact I can make it perfect every time I do it. Now, put on your ears and tail. You already have customers out there."

Setting the orange tiger ears on his head and checking the matching tail on his skirt, Ichigo puts on the long black painted press on nails and hurries out the door. The nails are meant to seem like claws, small rubies decorating the tips menacingly, and Ichigo feels like digging them into half the guys in his section. Already the catcalls sound, the orangette using every last bit of his willpower to hold the tight smile on his lips. He deftly swings his hips away from a reaching hand, dancing gracefully between the tables as others try to catch hold of him. The lights make his eyes glisten and he appears almost ethereal, though that isn't far from usual. The tray on his palm is balanced perfectly, the plates and drinks hardly moving as he glides along the floor. He's just about to set down the last plate when someone presses into him from behind, their nose inches from his neck as they breathe in deeply. He stiffens, recognizing the telltale scent of earth and moss. Every Were smells like the earth, their own natural scent hidden beneath that of their environment.

"Hey, pretty kitty," they growl out.

Ichigo bristles, turning to hit the one invading his personal space, and gasps when they're yanked back roughly. Standing between him and the man attempting to grope him, is a sleek male built with muscle and smelling of that earthy scent with hints of fresh rain and forest. What kills him, however, is the smooth voice of sin that speaks up.

* * *

Lol! The end result is barrelling straight down the path it normally takes! You never though, I'm fairly good at throwing in the twists and turns that keep you all reading! Keep breathing, I'll post the next chapter sometime soon ;p Trust me, this isn't anything to go crazy over, just a thrown together story I thought would be interesting. Till next time! I luvs you all! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it would seem chapter one went over pretty well! I'm glad everyone is interested in this fic. Since it went over so well, I'll gladly put up the second chapter. Bow down and thank me for being merciful! *Egotistical Aizen tone* See if you can find the spot I was thinking of leaving off at ;p It shouldn't be that hard it you know me well enough!

Grimm: Yeah, just think back to all the horrible cliffhangers she made you suffer through.

Ichi: If they do that, it really shouldn't be hard. Then again, there has been a wide aray of cliffhangers.

Vae: I try ;p

* * *

Chapter 2

His heart is racing, pounding so hard he knows the other can hear it, his brain on the fritz at the mere proximity of the male in front of him. Ichigo doesn't know what's wrong with him, but something about this man has his entire body freezing up.

"Out of the way, man!" the Were growls.

From the sound of his rough tone it's easy to tell he's of the canine variety, yet the dangerous purr settled discreetly within his protector's words pegs him as a feline. He forces himself to focus, his amber orbs lying on powerful shoulders as he tries to listen to what's going on.

"I don't think the lady wants you to touch her," the male remarks.

"Of course she does," the canine scoffs. "She's my future lover."

"Gag me," Ichigo mutters.

He slides from behind the larger male, finally fixing his head upon his shoulders, and attempts a quick getaway. The canine grabs his upper arm and Ichigo jerks out of his hold, turning with a wicked roundhouse to his gut.

"Next time you touch me, I'll kick lower," he snaps. "And I can assure you, a future legacy won't look promising."

"Little bitch…"

"Hey!" the larger man snaps. "That's no way to talk to a lady!"

"What's going on out here?" Uryu huffs as he marches over. "I don't like people disturbing my custom… oh… It's you. You know, for a partial owner you don't take charge well, do you?"

"You know me," Ichigo smirks while flipping his orange extensions. "Punch first, ask questions later. Not good management material."

"Are these men harassing you? Or did you goad them into fighting over you like the last few?"

Ichigo blushes at that, though deep down he's cackling like mad. Last time Shiro brought some friends for lunch it was a slow day and Ichigo was bored. A little swish of his hips, a flip of his hair, and couple battings of eyelashes had three of his brother's friends at each other's throats. It was hilarious at the time, but Uryu was less than happy about it.

"I only do that when we're slow," Ichigo mutters. "Besides, only that one is giving me problems. He was just trying to help."

Uryu nods in decision, waving over a couple cooks that double as his bouncers when need be. Afterward, the mystery man is ushered back to his table and Ichigo overhears his best friend offering a free meal for a week and his choice of waitresses. When he heads back to the counter to get the next batch of orders, the raven haired elf is beside him and stilling his hand.

"We're not that busy today, I want you to pass your tables to Lisa and take up your savior's table."

"What! No way, this is my good tip day!" Ichigo scowls.

"It's not like you need the money," Uryu scoffs. "Besides, he saved you from getting molested in the middle of my café."

"Our café," the orangette corrects. "And the answer remains."

"Ichigo, don't be so ungrateful! You're my best girl," Uryu states with a playful smirk. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll have to find out… Karin is sending me on a mission," he mutters sullenly. "I'll be leaving tonight. You can handle this place while I'm gone?"

"I'll be leaving as well," he sighs out. "I have things to look into, but my father said he'd keep the business going for us."

Ichigo absentmindedly takes the next tray offered him, Uryu helpfully pushing him in the right direction. Unfortunately, he doesn't notice which direction until he's standing beside the table and his nose is assaulted by the scent of earth. He freezes, uncertain what to do, and realizes his savior isn't there. The teen glances around in bafflement, surprised when one of the table's occupants speaks up.

"Oi! He ain't here no more," a tall lanky man points out. "He was called away… family shit. Pro'bly won't see him again either, he don't live around here."

"He doesn't?"

The question is mainly for small talk, but the other takes it in another way. The large lecherous grin on his face sends chills down Ichigo's spine. He doesn't bother to correct the misunderstanding despite the perverse pleasure it gives the other, allowing him to get lost in his imagination against his better judgment.

"He lives out in the wilds," he comments. "That's where his heart belongs, ain't no room for a pretty little thing like you. My heart, on the other hand, has a lot of room… as does my bed!"

Ichigo frowns and slightly moves the plate in his hand so it tips over the man's cup of coffee as he sets it down, said male jumping up with a hiss of pain. He doesn't bother to apologize, as he knows it'll sound false and will most likely come from between fits of laughter. He sweeps his eyes over the table, though, catching that all three of these people are creatures of different types. It's odd to find so many different types at a single table. He can sense two canines and a vampire, but they were also sitting with a feline… how odd.

"Your shift is over, Berry!" Uryu calls. "Your brother's out back to pick you up."

"I told him not to do that anymore," Ichigo whines. "And stop calling me that!"

Ichigo sweeps away to the backroom and sits down on a chair, Uryu coming in moments later to carefully extract his extensions and pack them away for his next shift. Once he's dressed and ready, he hugs Uryu in case they don't see one another for a long while and leaves quietly. He never leaves through the front door, barely comes in that way either, and the customers rarely get to see him out of his uniform… which means none of them know he's actually a guy. Shiro is leaning against his car in the back alley, grinning like a demon upon seeing his baby twin.

"I missed ya!"

"I missed you, too, but you really don't have to pick me up," Ichigo murmurs.

It's waved off as it usually is, Shiro opening the passenger door to allow his counterpart inside. Ichigo slides into the seat, noting there are bags in the backseat and knowing he'll be leaving sooner than he planned. With a resigned sigh, he pushes aside his slowly morphing plans to get out of this mission and forces the idea of actually going.

Their ride is silent, Shiro going over a plan of attack and Ichigo cursing his luck inwardly. Once they're away from the city, Shiro parks in a small drive for fisherman that like to frequent the lake or hikers that take the trails daily. The two grab their bags, the older twin locking the car up and hiding his keys in a concealed hollow they carved in the post at the car's front years ago. Someone will pick up the car later, but right now they need to be on foot. As Orihime predicted, they're starting with the Weres. This forest is a reserve that spans miles, almost as large as three to five states, and most supernatural creatures call it home. Humans tired hard to take out all the wild areas of the world, but some long living creatures caught on to the game of land ownership. After centuries of carefully buying and protecting lands, they've replenished many of the wild areas. This one belongs to the Weres, their clans spread far and wide throughout it… but there's an area even they don't go. Ichigo is hoping that's where the Divine will choose to hide out.

"Shiro," he remarks carefully as his brother turns to him. "If anything happens to me… get out of here, do you understand me? I don't care what it is. If I get hurt, trapped, caught… just run."

"Don' be stupid, Ichi," he scoffs. "I ain't lettin' nothin' happen ta ya. Come on."

He takes Ichigo's hand as per usual, yet the grip feels more desperate… Karin must've told him something will split them up. Carefully, they go from a walk to a trot and finally a full out run. They have no weapons save for the blades on their belts, short curved swords neither of them favor. Their speed through the trees sets Ichigo's heart soaring, the wind in his face casting aside all his former doubts and worries. This is where he belongs, where he's free! They've managed to reach near the areas heart when things go sour. The cackle of witches fills the air and freezes their blood as they're joined by the howl of wolves. Two witches leap through the trees, balls of light held within their hands as they look upon the twin Elves.

"Oh boy! Look, Menoly, Elves to chase!"

"The day just keeps getting better and better, Lolli!"

They both cackle, the twins taking off at a speed a tad faster than before. There's no forgetting the danger behind them, the two hags throwing spells like rubber balls in dodge ball. Ichigo searches for the canyon he knows is near, the drop-off miles deep and ending with a vast forest filling the bowl shaped gouge rendered in the earth. The canyon has no entrance or exit, the climb perilous and holding more smooth wall than footholds, and they wouldn't survive the fall. Shiro turns quickly, jerking hard of Ichigo's hand and making him stumble. His foot slides on the edge of the canyon's wide yawning mouth, his breath hitching and Shiro yelping as he tugs harder. The force pulls Ichigo away from the cliff edge, but has them both tumbling to the ground. The witches are on them in seconds, grins of triumph decorating their faces as they pull back large balls of spells and back the two up to the edge of the canyon.

"No," Ichigo murmurs. "Shiro, run."

"No," he hisses. "I ain't gonna let 'em hurt ya."

The wolves are getting closer; Ichigo can see them fling back their heads in mid run to howl in warning, and the witches growl in annoyance before turning to leave. Shiro relaxes, but before they go those spells are hurled toward the weaker twin and Ichigo is struck. Shiro cries out as though he too was injured, watching helplessly as his baby brother slips off the edge of the canyon's mouth and plummets downward. Shiro screaming his name echoes distantly after him, Ichigo's mind slowing down as weightlessness consumes him. The wolves grow nearer, never happy to have other creatures in their domain, and Shiro is forced to leave behind the witches… they won't survive their escape, Shiro will destroy them. He barely feels the rocks as they slam into his body, one clipping his temple and forcing darkness right before his body hits the bottom with a sickening crunch.

Grimmjow sighs in annoyance, watching the cubs attack one another in play before their parents call them in for dinner. The city was so stifling for him, his inner animal screaming to get back into the wilderness even as he sat in that impressive replica of a café. Nnoitra had been the one to recommend it as their meeting place, having grown attached to one of the waitresses there. Shinji is a Fay, yet that doesn't stop the jackal from drooling all over him… nor does it stop him from bedding all the other waitresses to make him jealous. It has yet to work.

"Hey, pussy cat!" a young coyote calls.

"Damn it, Lilinette! I told you not to call me that!" he snaps.

"Why? That's what you are."

"I'm a white jaguar, not a pussy cat!" he growls. "Those are fucking tame!"

"Whatever. Big brother Stark said there's someone on the canyon mouth… and I sensed the tingle of magic."

"Fucking old hags," he hisses. "When are they gonna learn this clan ain't getting in the middle of all Aizen's shit? Not as long as I'm alpha, anyway."

"I don't think _anyone_ wants to get involved with that psycho," Lilinette scoffs. "So, you gonna go out and kick ass?"

"Might as well, I'm not doing anything here," he mutters. "Damn family emergency my ass. Nelliel needs to learn I'm not her fucking errand boy."

He fogs out into the meadow that surrounds his clan's village, his body shifting into a feline form with a snap and pop of bone. He never felt the odd contorting sensation as muscle and tendons ripped, as his body goes numb during his transformation, but he still has to shake off the eeriness that accompanies a new form. Almost as though it's an out of body experience. Once the sensation is thoroughly shaken off, Grimmjow's sleek feline body darts forward into the trees. He's twice as large as any panther, lithe with compact muscle so speed is easy to gain, yet the trees seem to part before him as he races through. He loves to run, it's in his blood to love it, and the thrill of an impending chase tingles from his nose to the tip of his tail. He skids to a halt, however, at the scent of blood near the canyon's base. No one comes here unless they've fallen, which means a dead body is littering his lands. With a huff, he deems this scent more interesting than a couple witches. Stalking over to the area, he crouches low in the brush and peeks out. The blood is everywhere, painting the rocks like a demented artist throwing buckets of color at a canvas, and it makes him grin. The body contorted on the sharp rocks below is lithe and small, about five foot five in height. It looks so broken and weak, tan skin pale from blood loss and vibrant hair stained crimson, that Grimmjow sniffs in distaste. He likes a good female, but he'd rather they have bite… they're not worth anything if they don't. as much as he wants to walk away and leave the body to rot, something about this female strikes him as familiar and he inches closer. The features seem to strike a chord, but then… all these Elves look alike to the feline. He shrugs and turns to leave, yet a gurgled breath taken sharply into lungs that he thought had ceased to function stops him. eyes wide, he turns to face the broken form and almost yowls in panic. Their chest is now rising and falling, shakily and slowly through labored breaths, beneath the silken shirt they wear. The clothes are ethereal, really, woven from silk and littered with a crystalline shimmer. It's something he's never understood about Elves and Fay, always dressing to impress even within a battle. This one looks to be a bit more decked out, though. Her shirt makes her appear more feminine than she probably is, hanging loosely and dropping below the butt of her second-skin brown leathers. Even torn and stained, the fabric is alluring upon the one it clothes.

"You alive?" Grimmjow's gruff voice intones.

There's no answer, just the slow and stuttering sound of their heartbeat. His curiosity finally growing to a point he simply can't brush off, the white jaguar creeps closer and nudges a head of crimson covered orange with his large nose. Still nothing. With an irritated sigh, he switches tactics. If they can't hear him like this, perhaps he'll be able to catch something mentally. It's a trick he hates applying, as he'll feel a shadow of their pain within himself, but desperate times and all.

*You alive? * he repeats through a mental bond.

*… hurts, * a faint cry answers.

Jolted by the unexpected answer, as weak and distant as it was, Grimmjow hopes away to pace a moment. Once he's collected himself, he steps forward again. This is a female in his territory, he's the alpha of these lands, and he's honor bound to care for every female until they locate a mate. This is an Elf, though, what does it matter to him? With an exasperated sigh, he realizes it _does_ matter to him. there hasn't been a female yet he hasn't cared for when they were injured in his territory. Granted he may have let them go and used them for his own personal game of cat and mouse, he may have cornered them and took his pleasure happily, but he's always taken care of them.

"Fucking hell," he moans in irritation. "Why do I have to be such a nice guy?"

Carefully, he attempts to shift the female onto his back. His tail helps immensely as he wraps it around their waist to help in the process, his large size perfect for draping the other over his back and moving without hindering him, and his experience on the battlefield brushes aside the squeamishness normally accompanying such copious amounts of blood. Long fingers weakly grip at his fur, the only sign he's not carrying a corpse, and he grumbles once more before bounding home.

"Grimmy's back!" a gorgeous jaguar calls. "He's carrying something… maybe dinner?"

"It's not dinner, Nell," he snaps. "Go fetch Szayel."

"I'm not a dog, send Stark!" she whines.

"NOW!"

She's scrambling away in a hurry, always one to push her little brother's buttons and never one to cross him. she can sense his irritation, but also the underlying panic he refuses to allow himself to experience. The pink haired Fay, rouge to his own community, is just wrapping a wounded paw when he's unceremoniously dragged away by Nelliel. He's shouting and complaining when she forces him through Grimmjow's front door, the small cabin immediately filled with his ire. Szayel has a talent for healing, but more so to intimidate any foe with a simple echo of his own superiority… or vision of it. It's never worked on Grimmjow, but he's almost certain it's because the other is more likely to challenge such superiority than run from it. He put Szayel in his place quickly.

"What's the idea dragging me away from my patient?"

He's charging into the bedroom while yelling this, rounding the corner and stopping on a dime. Lying in Grimmjow's plush bed, their life's fluid soaking into the furs, is a broken Elf. He blinks his golden eyes in disbelief, shocked the young Elf is still alive, and begins to assess his damage… Gaia was smiling on him this day, for he's lucky to be alive. Even luckier Szayel is there to heal him.

* * *

HAHA! I bet you thought Ichi died, huh? Man I'm so sadistic! ;p Just in case you didn't realize it, I was going to stop at the part where Shiro watched Ichigo fall off the cliff... but I would've stopped at the part where he hit the ground. You're so lucky I was feeling generous! Anyway, this is all I have written so you have to wait for the next part. I'm working on Black Doves right now... still trying to figure out the honeymoon *sighs*

Grimm: Cancun!

Ichi: No way! I dont' want to leave Karakura!

Grimm: Suck it up, we're supposed to have fun on our honeymoon.

Ichi: I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE MARRIED TO YOU! D8

Vae: Uh... guys? This is 'The Divine', not 'Black Doves'. Save your argument for the AUs in that fic.

Grimm & Ichi: ... Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah another chapter! If I might, I'd like to ask everyone for a favor. If you have any freetime, please go to Fiction Press and look up my name there. I have a trilogy called 'Shade of a Black Cat' that I'd really like some feedback on. Just comment on anything that may need changed, anything you'd like to see, or if I may have missed developing something well enough. I'd really like to attempt publishing it, but no one's really telling me how to make it the best it can be! Thank you very much! I luv ya lots! Now... On with the fic! XD

* * *

Chapter 3

Ichigo begins to wake when the sun has long gone and the moon shines high in the sky, its soft beams falling from between a crack in the curtains and touching his face gently. He can't move, which isn't something he enjoys waking to, and his mind is hazy with a mixture of sleep and drugs. Attempting to rid his mouth of its cottony feeling, he lets his amber orbs search the area as well as possible. The scraping of a chair to his right has him stiffening, fear shooting through his disabled body as his eyes search desperately for his would-be attacker.

"You have got to be the luckiest Creature I've ever come across," a soft voice muses.

A head of shoulder length pink hair leans into his view, sharp golden eyes whispering of a Were and sardonic smirk hinting at an arrogant personality. Ichigo immediately scowls at the other, his normal reaction to arrogant people.

"My, my… lucky _and_ spirited. I must say, I wasn't expecting that. Then again, I wasn't expecting you to live through the night either. Congratulations," he comments. "Don't bother trying to talk; you probably won't be able to. Your jaw was fairly fractured. My gift may be the best out there, but the stiffness takes a few days to go away."

Ichigo gives him a quizzical look, unable to remember the last few moments before his unfortunately accident. He recalls the witches, his twin beside him, and then there was the cliff… but what happened after that? At the strange look of hazy concentration, the pink haired Were sighs quietly.

"You fell off a cliff," he points out. "Understandable you don't recollect it, you probably shouldn't have survived. You have a seriously strong will, you know that? I should think you'd want to thank your savior for dragging you here and forcing me away from my other patient."

"I… Wh… Where am… I?" the vibrant haired elf states through gritted teeth. "Wh… What ha… happened?"

"… Well… I'm surprised you can talk at all, but perhaps I shouldn't be. I've never met a Creature like you before," the man murmurs. "I'm Szayel Grantz, the medic of this village. Our Tribe Alpha went out on patrol and returned with you on his back, I didn't get much more from him except that you fell from the Devil's Shoulder… That's what we call that god-awful cliff; no one's ever lived that slipped off. Anyway, I've been watching over you all morning. I had to endure Grimmjow's couch last night, but he stayed right here and didn't leave you. Vigilant as always, that one. You're very lucky you fell near our village and not another."

"Wh-why?"

"Our Tribe Alpha takes care of _all_ females within his territory," he answers as though it should be obvious. "You'll be perfectly safe… until you heal anyway."

He leaves it at that mysterious comment, moving away from the orangette and wandering across the room. It isn't until Ichigo hears the door shut that he realizes Szayel has left, a whine of frustration escaping his lips at the prospect of being trapped there. He's heard what happened to some of the Elves caught in Were territory… rape and near death aren't some of the things he's eager to go through. With determination lighting his amber eyes a faint gold; he forces himself to sit up. The pain is immense, rocketing through his system and stirring the urge to throw up. He pushes it down, narrowing his gaze and slowly dragging his legs over the side of the small bed. He's wearing different clothes, just a long nightshirt and baggy pants, but he ignores it in favor of not losing his temper. His legs shake as he stands on them, almost threatening to give out it not for his stubbornness, and he inches his way to the window. He knows without a doubt someone's on the other side of the door, so he'll make his own exit. He's just leaning over the gaping window when the door creaks open once more. With a deep breath and a hiss of pain, he pushes himself over the edge of the sill and lands on the grass outside. As he's getting up to retreat, however slowly that escape may be, a hand grabs his collar and yanks him back into the house.

"Really," an annoyed voice of silk wrapped violence growls. "After all I did to keep your ass from crossing over to the afterlife, you're gonna try and leave without even saying thank you?"

Ichigo yelps as he's tossed back onto the bed, angry amber eyes darting up to glower into breathtaking cyan. The man before him is all muscle. Not bulky and ugly, but built with a feline finesse and wild cat undertone. The untamed look in his orbs sends shocks of warning and warmth through the elf, his perfectly imperfect locks strewn about atop his head in a stylish mess, and slightly sharp canines are bared in a sneer of distaste.

"Sit the fuck down, bitch," the man with a godlike body and a demonic personality snaps. "The last thing I need is for you to hurt yourself worse! I did _not_ drag your ass all the way here for you to die!"

"L-let me… go," Ichigo forces out.

"You wouldn't get five feet away from this house before toppling over dead," the other scoffs. "You'll stay here where I can keep an eye on you! Now, lie down! I'll bring you something to eat."

Ichigo's body moves of its own volition, falling back on the mattress at the command even though his brain starts screaming protest. The teal haired male heads back out of the room, shutting and locking the window before doing so, and the elf is left alone. It doesn't take long, unfortunately, for him to make an entrance once more. He's holding a bowl of soup, careful not to spill it, and makes his way to the orangette's bedside. The bowl is deposited on the bedside table, the Were gently lifting his charge so he can cradle him in one arm and feed him with his free hand. At first the younger male refuses to cooperate, turning his head away for fear the broth is laced with drugs.

"I'm not gonna beg your ass to eat," the Tribe Alpha hisses. "Either open your fucking mouth, or I'm getting Szayel to insert a tube into your stomach!"

Ichigo's mouth automatically opens at the threat, the Elf not stupid enough to call the other's bluff when he's positive he wouldn't hesitate to follow through. He eats his soup, yet keeps his furious gaze on his handler. The guy seems familiar, yet Ichigo can't place him. Wherever he's seen him, if that is the case, it must've been rather fleeting. He's thankful there aren't any drugs in the food, as he hates being disoriented in potentially dangerous environments. The larger man holds him close as he props up the pillows, laying his charge back so he can sit up for a bit.

"My name is Grimmjow," he informs quietly. "You're wellbeing depends on me, do you understand that? If you need anything, call me. Now… what shall I be calling you?"

"I w-won't be st-staying long," Ichigo forces out.

"Bitch it is then," the teal haired male smirks haughtily. "When you decide to give me your name, I just might use it. By the way, Szayel said you'll be bedridden for tomorrow as well. Once you're able to get up, you'll have to work your body back into the condition it was in before your fall. Normally that takes about half a year, but he mentioned it may only take a few days with you. You've impressed him, which doesn't happen often."

Ichigo looks down in irritation. Grimmjow moves his hand closer and gently strokes his cheek with a thumb, tracing his finger along the barely noticeable point of the Elf's ear. That and lingers, uncertain if he should continue the relaxing ministrations or leave. He chooses the later after only a moment's hesitation. Ichigo glare after him, deciding at that moment that he doesn't particularly like the arrogant Were.

He doesn't know when he fell asleep, but he wakes a few hours later. It's morning and the sun is just peeking over the cliffs, indicating it's past sunrise but long before noon. He flexes his muscles and cringes at the pain residing there, yet forces himself up once more anyway. His arms are strong enough to open the window, though only enough to slide between the window and the sill. Ichigo's landing is quieter this time, the Elf stopping momentarily to listen for any pursuers. With more care than he normally uses, he creeps off into the village and keeps an eye out for anyone in the area. He's just sneaking into the trees, elated he managed to make it out without getting caught, when a heavy sigh is heaved from above. Amber orbs wide in shock dart up to the treetops, the only indication of another present being the foot dangling from the leaves.

"I should've known you wouldn't stay put."

Grimmjow drops from the high limbs he was dozing on, landing in a crouch and glaring at the orangette. Ichigo is leaning heavily on the tree beside him, unable to force himself forward anymore without a rest. The man built like a cat of prey stalks closer to him, smoothly standing at his full height in mid-movement before circling the one he saved.

"Guess what happens next?" he urges in a teasing tone. "Now I get to drag you back home and throw your ass in bed again! This is so much fun; we should bond like this more often!"

"I'm not… going back!" Ichigo snaps as aggressively as possible.

"You're out of breath already, what the hell did you expect to accomplish?" Grimmjow snorts derisively. "Must not be the type that likes being cooped up. I can sympathize with that. Tell you what, I have rounds to make and I'll let you tag along… If you do as I say. Rounds can be dangerous depending on the challenger stupid enough to step into my territory, which happens at least three times a week."

"I want to… go home."

"Yeah? Okay. Hop on."

Ichigo gives him a strange look, yet it dissolves quickly. The Were's body twists and morphs, bones popping and tendons tearing. A huge white panther stands before the Elf when it's all over, familiar cyan eyes watching him a bit impatiently. Ichigo's knees are shaking in nervousness, never having been faced with Were quite this large before… this is the mark of a true Tribe Alpha.

*Well? Get on, Bitch. *

The orangette steps away a moment, shivering at the odd vibration within his mind as that voice invades. The large feline huffs and stands to saunter over, using his tail and one huge paw to usher the Elf closer. Getting the hint and knowing he can't stand alone much longer, the vibrant haired male climbs onto Grimmjow's back and warps his arms around the cat's thick neck. They're bounding through the trees effortlessly before Ichigo knows it, his arms tightening in response to the initial darting motion. When they stop, the smell of the trees still assaulting the Elf, they're standing at the base of the cliff.

*There you go, * Grimmjow purrs. *Start climbing. *

"Wait… what?"

*You wanna go home? Go ahead. *

"I can't climb that!" Ichigo shouts aghast.

*You didn't have a problem _falling_ it. *

"Just take me up there!"

*Nope. When you can climb that by yourself, you'll be healed enough to make it on your own. Until then, welcome home, Bitch. *

Ichigo growls in irritation, so tempted to strangle the Were-panther for his superiority. He would have difficulty with a climb like that on a good day, there's no way he'll manage to get himself two feet off the ground in his current condition. Grimmjow doesn't even wait for him to decide whether he's stupid enough to try, as he turns around and strides back into the cover of the foliage. The vibrant haired Elf whines quietly, lying limply along the white cat's back as he sulks. They're out for so long beneath the lulling sunlight, the Elf nearly falls asleep where he lounges. It isn't until a deep growl rumbles beneath him that he's startled from his daze. Grimmjow's body is down in a defensive position, his fangs bared and his claws digging into the soft earth.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo questions sleepily.

*Someone's in my territory, * he hisses out as he ears lay back.

Before he can speak, the large feline is sitting down and he's sliding to the ground. Once he's off Grimmjow's back, the Were shifts into his human form and lifts him into his arms. Ichigo protests, though quietly just in case this intruder is too near, yet he still doesn't have the strength to put up much of a fight… doesn't mean he doesn't try. He's deposited in a thick of brush near the base of a tree, the foliage easily concealing him while giving him ample opportunity to see what's going on, and then the teal haired man is changing back into his more dangerous form. There's a rustle of leaves across from him, Grimmjow sending him a warning look laced with demand the younger male isn't about to challenge, and then someone is stumbling into the area. He's tall and doesn't seem to be built powerfully, but the definition within his muscles isn't difficult to catch. His hair is shaggy and silver, his eyes arched in a foxlike manner, and he's a Were. He comes to an abrupt halt before Grimmjow, uncertainty and caution taking hold as they stare at one another.

*Gin, * Grimmjow states in a half-growl. *What are you doing in my territory? I thought I told Aizen I have no interest in his damn war. *

"Tch. Ya and me both, kitty," the arctic fox bristles. "I been tryin' ta change his mind 'bout all this, it ain't right… him tellin' people he's a Divine. That ain't nothing ta talk 'bout lightly. He tried ta kill me this mornin', I'm so fuckin' glad I never trusted that ass."

*And you're here… Why? *

"Come on, Grimm-kitty, I ain't been nothin' but good ta ya," the fox whines. "Can' ya let me stay? I can' go ta the canines; they keep saying foxes ain't real canines we're just pussyfied mutts. 'Sides, I get along better wit ya an' yer Tribe. Please?"

*For fuck's sake, don't beg! * Grimmjow bristles. *I may have something to keep you occupied, so if you do well I'll offer you one of the empty places. If I find out you're spying for that prick, though… you're gonna wish you were dead when I get done with you. *

Ichigo shivers at the hazard; scooting away a bit when the large Were turns back to his hiding place. A huge paw, bereft of claws now that the threat has past, reaches up to push back the leaves. Gin's eyes open in surprise, the icy blue setting the Elf's blood cold before he closes them once more. Ichigo has heard of Creatures like this one, their eyes being their greatest weapon. Though extremely rare to the point of extinction, some Creatures have the ability to search a person's soul or control them with just a glance. Those with this talent are called Wraiths, the name stemming from the fact they're ability to possess the mind and ghost through the soul are so spectral in nature. It's a lethal talent, but mixed with the blood of a natural spy and thief it can be utilized far better than with others. Gin would be an invaluable resource for Aizen, being both a Were-fox and a Wraith, so the Elf simply can't see him allowing his escape to last long.

"Hey… where'd ya find that little Elf?" Gin questions quietly.

*He fell from the cliff yesterday. Come on, Bitch, it's time to go. *

He carefully shifts Ichigo around until he can herd him onto his back again, staying still long enough for the vibrant Creature to get settled. Instead of darting forward like before, his pace is slow and relaxed. Gin trails alongside them, eyes never wavering from the sulking Elf. After a long moment of silence and quiet contemplation, the fox speaks up.

"Ya know who that is, don' ya?" he questions.

*She won't tell me her name, so I'm just calling her 'Bitch' for now, * he shrugs off.

"… Aizen's been after that one."

Grimmjow comes to an abrupt halt, a soft growl vibrating along Ichigo's stomach before he turns cyan orbs onto the fox. Gin says nothing more, just waits for the other to request whatever information he'd like. He learned long ago that dealing with Tribe Alphas as dominant and powerful as Grimmjow can lead to some seriously long recuperation time should he piss them off… and there are _so_ many ways to piss them off.

*Why is Aizen after a pathetic little Elf girl? *

"… Why else? Wit Aizen, it's all 'bout power. Not ta mention, this cutie ain't hard on the eyes at all," he smiles widely. "I wouldn' mind takin' 'em myself."

*Back the fuck off! She's mine! * Grimmjow snarls.

"Just teasin', just teasin'," Gin chuckles nervously. "Calm down. So… What's this job ya got fer me?"

*I'm not so sure I can trust you with it now, * the feline growls. *I was gonna have you watch over the Elf, since she likes running off so much… *

"I can to that!" Gin smiles. "Don' worry, she'll be nice an' safe wit me! I promise! I'm the best company any little Elf girl could possibly have!"

Grimmjow seems skeptical at first, yet relents when he notes Ichigo is nodding off again. A slight skip in his step, Gin trails along after them. The sun soaks into Ichigo's back, soothing his frazzled and irritated nerves to the point he's so relaxed he doesn't even care who's company he's in. he sighs in content, nuzzling into the baby soft fur beneath his face. Grimmjow stills at the action, one paw raised in mid-step, and freezes. He isn't used to such things, as no submissive around his Tribe is the type to initiate anything. Shaking off the thought, he begins moving again. Gin watches with knowing eyes, those icy blue irises sending tingles through their bodies as they ghost through them.

* * *

Whoo-hoo! Gin's even MORE awesome in this one! I didn't think it was possilbe *awed tone*. I'm sort of wondering how many noticed that Gin DIDN'T tell Grimmjow Ichigo is actually a guy. I mean, he knew all this stuff about Aizen wanting him and was most likely the one that gathered all the information on him for the psychotic egomaniac... there's a huge hint there in case you haven't noticed, but I'm not telling anymore ;p

Gin: Really. Ya couldn' just tell 'em everythin' else? Ya basically spelled it out fer 'em.

Vae: Quiet! I'm the author here! If I want to tell them everything in a roundabout way, I shall!

Shiro: Ya better stay quiet, dumbass, she'll punish ya big time if ya piss her off! Just as Grimm-kitty and Aibou. *shiver*

Gin: *scoffs* What's she gonna do? She already had me sumbit ta ya, it wasn' that bad. She can' threaten me like she does Grimm-kitty adn Ichi, I don' care either way when it comes ta sex long as I get it adn I don' absolutely need it... I ain't an addict like Grimm.

Vae: I have a special punishment for you, Gin. I'm sure Aizen would love a chance to keep you under him. Whether torture, sex, or simply using you as an underling again doesn't matter to me.

Gin: ... *whisper to Shiro* She's better than I thought she was.


	4. Chapter 4

LOL! I just caught that I accidentally had Grimmjow calling Ichigo a 'he', so I had to go back and change that ;p Sorry about that. ^^; I just copy/pasted what I had before so... read on!

Hmm... I think I'm playing favorites again *sighs* Oh well, I suppose you'll all be happy I'm updating at all... at least I hope you will ;p So, I have a question for my lovely readers. A friend has allowed me to join in their little side business for conventions... I'm crochetteing anime plushies. I really don't want to have to take too many back home with me, so I need some insight on which would sell best. These are the ones I've made up patterns for, or am in the process of making them:

Sailor Moon, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury (Sailor Moon)

Maka, Sou (Soul Eater)

Ichigo, Shiro, Grimmjow, Aizen (Bleach) (Ichigo and Shiro have additional Bankai jacket to wear)

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, possibly Kakashi (Naruto) (Sasuke and Sakura have additional outfit from older years)

Generic Cat Girl Doll (GCGD) with additional outfit to wear

If you could just PM me or place in the review which ones you think would sell more, I'd appreciate it! Thanks! Okay, enough of my babble. ON WITH THE FIC! ^,^

* * *

Chapter 4

Ichigo is dumped off in the bedroom again, but this time he's left with the silver fox to guard him. Grimmjow didn't leave without beating Gin down rather well; however… a warning not to touch what he deems his. Once he's gone, the door shut and locked, Gin turns the chair across from Ichigo around to sit so he can rest his arms on the back of it. They stare at one another for a moment, Gin's eyes closed in those arcs to keep from prying in the orangette's mind.

"You didn't tell him," Ichigo remarks quietly.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I got somethin' I wanna take ta ya 'bout," Gin sighs. "It's 'bout Shiro, yer twin. I heard some witches talkin' 'bout 'im a couple days ago… they didn' kill 'im, did they?"

"What?"

"Shiro… we been seein' each other in secret fer a year now," he admits in a hushed voice. "Aizen didn' try ta kill me like I told Grimm-kitty, he ordered me ta kill Shiro. I refused an' told 'im if he sent anyone ta do it, I would leave… He didn' believe me. He sent Lolli and Menoly… and I ran off. I tried ta get ta 'im 'fore they did, but I was too late as ya can see. What I need ta know is… they didn' kill 'im, did they?"

Ichigo is dumbfounded, his amber eyes almost popping out of his head as he gawks at the other. A thousand questions run through his head, but first and foremost his mind is searching for his connection to his twin. After a long moment, he shakes his head in the negative and Gin lets out a sigh of relief. He looks as though the weight of a thousand worlds has melted off his shoulders.

"Thank Gaia," he whispers.

Ichigo is about to ask how Grimmjow could possible not know he's a male, when the bedroom door is flung open. A lithe and curvy female Were prances in, a playful grin on her features as she watches Ichigo with a twinkle of mischief in her hazel eyes. Gin seems a bit nervous around this childish female, so Ichigo keeps his guard up just in case she proves to be more than he expects.

"Hi! I'm Nelliel, Grimmy's older sister!" she chirps. "I've been placed in charge of your every need he doesn't feel comfortable providing! It's now time for your bath! Come on, please, and refrain from trying to get away!"

"Just do as she says," Gin warns. "She ain't too bad when yer nice an' cooperative, but if she gets pissed she don' know her own strength. Yer better off challenging Grimm-kitty than ya are her."

Ichigo nods slowly and lets the sea-green haired woman lift him to his feet. He immediately notes her grip is like iron, just short of being uncomfortable. It's easy to tell just how much strength he'll have to deal with should she attack, something he's definitely not ready to take on. She's patient and talkative, keeping up a one-sided conversation as her charge concentrates on moving one foot in front of the other. Once they're inside the bathroom, she leaves him just long enough to shut the door. Ichigo is hesitant to shed the clothes he's been provided with, yet Nelliel puts him at ease… sort of.

"Don't worry," she smirks. "I've already seen what you have to offer, I'm the one that bathed you when you arrived."

"Wait… why didn't you tell Grimmjow?"

"I did!" she grins. "Well… kind of. You see, Grimmy isn't really interested in paying attention if the topic isn't fighting or sex. He assumed you were a girl, so I was put in charge of you! When I found out you were a boy, I told Grimmy you were a hermaphrodite! That explained why you had boy parts, but also why your scent was more feminine! He thinks you're just a girl born with additional parts! Isn't that funny?"

"Why would you do that?" Ichigo gasps while fighting the urge to throttle her.

"I saw how he looked at you… he likes you," she frowns. "It isn't often he finds a female that makes him look like that. You're good for him and I don't want him to kill you for trespassing."

"Kill me? I didn't do anything!"

"No, you didn't. But all males are killed upon discovery… or at least hurt rather badly. They're immediately considered trespassers and potential threats, so they need to be taken out to keep the village and Tribe safe. My talent is reading hearts; I can see the color of a person's aura and can tell all the good and bad deeds they've done in their life upon touch. You're a very good person, I like you very much! Grimmy will like you, too! You're also very important to the Elves, which means if you're friends with Grimmy an alliance will be made!"

Ichigo nods in fascination. As childish as she seems, Nelliel has a good head on her shoulders. Her ability is actually quite common, but is normally lost when a child turns twelve which makes her an oddity and very rare. He's never once heard of a child keeping their Innocence, the sight a Creature uses to gauge strangers' trustworthiness. The second talent isn't common at all, only one of each Creature species holds it. Yuzu has it within the Elves, Rukia is the one in the Fairies, he's heard that a small white witch named Yachiru that lives with a giant called Kenpachi has it as well, but he's never known the Were that held it.

"Time for your bath!"

He reluctantly strips down in front of the oblivious Were, slipping into the hot water in the in-ground tub and forcing himself not to shy away when she sits behind him. Her bare feet and legs dip into the water as she washes his hair, the orangette thankful she's there to help as his arms are still too sore to finish a thorough bath. He sighs and leans back against her gratefully, allowing himself to relax if only for this moment. After his bath, he's helped out of the tub and wrapped in a large fluffy towel to keep warm until she returns. He's waiting on the floor of the bathroom for her, when Grimmjow walks in. He stops immediately, cyan eyes stunned and jaw tight so it won't hit the floor. Everything is still and quiet for a long moment, and then Ichigo realizes his towel isn't on straight and he can see part of his chest. He blushes hotly and adjusts the towel.

"You're quite the flat bitch, aren't you?" Grimmjow frowns in suspicion.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!" Nelliel shouts. "How dare you make her feel any worse about herself! It's not her fault she's not developed like she should be! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Sorry," he murmurs with a blush. "I just thought… I mean, she's rather… she's just so…"

"Just leave!" Nelliel snaps with a stomp of her foot. "If you can't make her feel like the gem she is, don't even talk to her!"

He hesitates only a moment yet high-tails it when a furious Nelliel takes a swipe at him with her unsheathed claws. Her hiss and growl echoes in the bathroom, following Grimmjow out the door before she kicks it shut. Afterward, she turns back to Ichigo with a wide grin as though it never happened. It's at that moment, Ichigo realizes she's likely bi-polar.

"Don't worry, you're safe with me! Eventually, we'll become really good friends and Grimmjow won't hurt you because I'd have been protecting you!"

"O-okay," Ichigo stammers.

"Just remember, you're a girl. No matter what you look like, you're a girl with a little extra. Got it? It's very important you stick to that story until you absolutely can't."

"Right."

She nods in satisfaction, setting the clothes on the sink and drying Ichigo off with vigorous rubs from the towel. Once he's adequately dried off, she dresses him in a horrid outfit he immediately wants to burn. The top is a white tank top, long enough to cover the majority of his abs and short enough to give a little peak with he stretches. The bottoms are loose black pajama pants. It's simple and non-decorative, but it's still a shot to Ichigo's pride since he looks so girly… he's willing to bet they came from Nelliel's closet. He wants to throw up as Nelliel weaves beads and a feather into his orange locks, the Were humming happily before deciding she's done.

"You look beautiful!"

"Gee… thanks," Ichigo sighs in annoyance.

"I'm sorry," she frowns. "I'll get you better clothes later, but this is the best I could do for now."

"It's fine. Thank you for getting me these," the orangette smirks slightly. "Although… I could've done without the decoration in my hair."

"Yeah… I needed practice," she giggles. "I'm really bad at doing hair and I have to learn if I want to be a good mommy!"

"… You're going to be a mommy?"

"Yep! Hallibel and I are going to mate with Stark Coyote! He adopted his little sister, so she'll be ours, too!" she states joyously. "I'm so excited!"

"I'm really happy for you, Nelliel."

"Thanks… um… I don't know your name," she blushes.

"Ichigo," he smiles. "My name is Ichigo."

The look on her face tells him she's already noticing how well his name strengthens their little tale of him being a hermaphrodite, the orangette wishing he made up a name… or at least used his brother's. He's returned to Gin after their little chat, the silver fox making certain to take care of Ichigo as he would his secret mate. Ichigo is so exhausted by now he's asleep in no time, knowing in the back of his mind that his constant movement has made him very sick. The fox tucks him in before returning to his perch to keep watch.

Grimmjow is pacing outside, thoughts running through his head like a plague unleashed. He believes his sister that their new charge is a girl with a bit extra, that's the only logical reason their scent would be so feminine, but he's at a loss as to how to treat this girl. Her temper is monumental, her strength probably more so, and yet she's so fragile it throws him off.

"Problem, Grimmjow?" a monotonous voice questions.

"Ulquiorra! I didn't know you were visiting today."

"I hadn't planned on it, but I was told there were witches nearby and thought I should check on you," the raven bat intones. "I heard rumor Aizen was planning on forcing you to join him."

"Like that'll ever happen," the Were-jaguar scoffs.

"I also heard rumor two Elves were caught by them… is that true?"

"Two? I have one, but I didn't know there was another," the other states in surprise. "I wonder if that was her mate or something."

"Might I see this Elf?"

"Sure."

He leads Ulquiorra into the house and toward the bedroom, the Vampire noting immediately that this is Grimmjow's bedroom and he _never_ lets anyone else sleep in there. The door is opened and a huge silver arctic fox bounds before them, waist high and snarling threateningly before he sees it's just Grimmjow. Gin transforms back to his human form, smiling widely at the Tribe Alpha and his guest.

"Out fer a walk in the sunlight, Ulquiorra?" he asks.

Though the sun is still out, it doesn't bother Ulquiorra. The rumors about sunlight and garlic and such were started by the Vampires to keep their lives around humans secret. He settles an unnerving glance on the Were-fox, tilting his head minutely to the side before brushing off his presence. If Grimmjow allowed the fox within his home, then Gin must not be a threat… at the moment.

"This is the Elf I found at the bottom of Devil's Shoulder," Grimmjow points out. "Hey, Gin! Ulquiorra said there was a second Elf with this one. Go to the top of Devil's Shoulder and search out the second one, okay?"

"Sure. Be back soon."

Gin changes and leaps out the window, which he had opened after Ichigo fell asleep to get some cool air to the Elf's feverish body. At the thought he almost kicks himself, hoping one of the two in the room can figure out Ichigo is likely ill. He races for the cliff, eager to see his lover… who else would be with Ichigo but Shiro?

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra murmurs back in the room. "Your Elf seems ill... has Szayel been to look them over?"

"Not today, but I'll call for him… she does seem a tad warm," he frowns.

"She?"

"Uh… Nelliel told me she's both, but is more girl," he mumbles. "I'm trying to be sensitive to her condition, because Nelliel said she'd forcible remove my ability to have cubs if I hurt her feelings. She's taken a liking to the Elf."

"Ah. You'd better talk to Stark about sensitivity lessons, I don't think you can learn them on your own."

"Funny."

"Do you think Gin will find the other Elf?"

"Yeah. He's almost a better tracker than me and those eyes of his can cut through anything for at least two miles."

"He's a great asset, I'm shocked Aizen allowed him to escape."

"The arrogant prick probably thought he never would've attempted it."

There's silence after that, any other conversation broken by the petite Elf's stirring. Ichigo opens distant amber eyes and searches for someone in the room. He doesn't seem to notice Grimmjow or Ulquiorra at first, yet after a long moment he reaches for Grimmjow. The teal haired male watches curiously and at a loss for what to do, cyan eyes urging the orangette to tell him what he wants.

"I don't feel well," he mutters. "Will you hold me?"

"H-hold you?" Grimmjow gets out in surprise. "Why?"

"My big brother holds me when I'm sick," Ichigo sighs out tiredly. "It makes me feel safe so I can sleep. You don't have to… I probably shouldn't want you to, seeing as you're holding me captive… but I really need sleep."

"Don't worry about it, I can spare some time to indulge you," Grimmjow remarks flatly. "Have Nelliel put you up in your usual house, Ulquiorra. You can keep a watch for Gin and deal with him when he arrives… I'm gonna take care of my bitch."

"Of course. Good night, little Elf, I hope you feel well soon," he nods politely. "I'll talk to Szayel on my way through the village."

"Thanks."

Ulquiorra leaves and Grimmjow carefully gathers Ichigo into his arms after climbing in bed. The Elf's skin is burning against his own and he's worried about keeping the blanket on her, yet Ichigo's whole frame is shivering from a cold she shouldn't feel. Ichigo is sleeping serenely in only a few moments, arms wrapped around Grimmjow's waist and head tucked under his chin. Szayel arrives momentarily to check the younger Elf over, however they're unable to get the slumbering Elf to release Grimmjow and he's forced to work around him. After a quick assessment and about fifteen minutes of checking the lithe creature over, Szayel stands and walks over to the bag he's brought with him.

"What's the problem?"

"She's strained herself too much," he huffs. "You would think it would be obvious falling off a cliff should require a large amount of rest! My healing ability is attacking her body instead of healing it, one of the side effects of too much activity after a serious healing such as hers. Thankfully, this has happened before and I've developed a pill to counteract the disruption and level things out."

"Great! How long will she be out?"

"If she starts now, she'll be fine… but she can't keep herself this active, it'll kill her."

Grimmjow nods, taking the pill bottle from Szayel and reading the instructions as the other walks out. He gently rouses Ichigo and helps him take the first pill before making him drink a bit. Afterward, the orangette cuddles back up against him and falls back asleep. Grimmjow sighs and lies back, running a hand through the other's hair absentmindedly. He can feel a strange pull starting deep within his soul, yet brushes it off determinedly. He doesn't need an Elven mate.

* * *

There you have it! The explanation behind Grimmjow's stupidity! I hope it was adequate enough, I just sort of threw it together ^^; Please don't flame me too bad for it, I really seriously just threw it together... it sounded good in my head *small voice*. Anyhoo, I hope it makes up for any fics I may have skipped over to post it ;p I'll get right on those other ones, I promise!

Grimm: ...

Vae: What's wrong with Grimmjow?

Ichi: He and Shiro are mad at you, you didn't let them talk at the beginning. *whispers*

Vae: What? I didn't mean it, I just needed some input! T^T

Shiro: Everybody knows my doll would sell the best, ya should just can the rest of 'em! D=

Ichi: You're ego's showing, Shiro.

Shiro: Where! *looks around*

Ichi: *rolls eyes* I can't believe he's a part of me. It's so embarrasing.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay! Yet another update for Divine... I'm seriously playing favorites. I need to stop T^T Anyway, I was hoping to get a little gory in here and you finally get to know Shiro's main talent! I hope it's a good one =)

Shiro: Do I get ta fuck Gin?

Vae: Uh... not this chapter *sheepish smile*

Shiro: Awe... but I get ta, right? *pout*

Vae: Well... I don't know if that's exactly how it's gonna play out. But you get to have sex with him! =)

Shiro: ...

Gin: It means yer not the alpha, yer the bitch. XD

Shiro: ... I'm not talkin' ta ya fer at least two days. *huffs*

Vae: Don't worry, Gin, he can't hold out that long. I give him about an hour before he cracks.

* * *

Chapter 5

Gin revels in the feel of the cooling wind through his fur, his paws pounding furiously against the ground as he leaps over fallen trees and boulders in a rush to locate his lover. The climb to the top of Devil's Shoulder was nothing more than a few nicely timed leaps. Though scattered and baring only a single usable path, the cliff face has a few ledges wide enough for a Were to land… but not rest. Resting on one would likely cause it to crumble beneath their weight. There's a hidden pathway as well, but no one uses it since it's so far away. They'd literally have to trek all the way to the opposite side of the valley in order to locate the nearly invisible cave entrance, and then they'd be forced to traverse the winding labyrinth within the caves to find the exit. It's so much easier to take the short way, too many Creatures have died trying to take the long way. At the top of Devil's Shoulder, Gin catches a whiff of Shiro's scent. It's old by at least a day or so, but he knows his mate well and could locate him if it were a week old! His languid sprint from before turns into a mad dash, any animal in his way quickly scurrying off his path for fear he'll run them over. His body comes to a screeching halt, however, when he hears a familiar laugh.

"Such a pathetic Creature," a snide voice spits out. "Why would Aizen ever fear this idiot?"

"I can't believe he walked right into the circle," an astonished female mutters. "Obviously not the brains in the Elven world, is he?"

Gin peeks between the brush to see Lolli and Menoly staring at the middle of the clearing, shifting carefully to view what it is they're looking at without making noise to alert them. Shiro is standing in the middle of a cage, but not just any cage. He knows this trick well; it's one these two favor. They create a circle of ruins on the ground and run off to locate their prey, letting them chase the two back to their trap before leading them straight into it. Once touched by the intended target, bars of magical energy lock them in place and the sisters are free to gang up on and torment their prize. Seeing Shiro in this predicament sends both fury and curiosity through him… Shiro knows how these two work, so why allow himself to fall for their trap?

"Ya really think I don' know all 'bout this trap?" Shiro questions with a confident smirk. "My baby brother knows how ta make this… hell, even my kid sister knows it. It's basic magic, any Creature can learn how ta write a ruin and connect it ta Gaia. An' any Creature can learn how ta break 'em."

"It's a bluff," Lolli hisses. "He's no Witch, no Creature can tamper with a Witch's magic unless they're part Witch themselves!"

Shiro cackles at her anger, pleased he hit a nerve without trying, and then raises a hand to the bars before banishing them. They flicker in and out, finally fizzing away as the ruins surrounding him shatter. The Witches are astounded, backing away a couple steps and ready to flee. The sisters never fight fair, so a confrontation like this is unheard of where they're concerned. Shiro grins manically, crouching at the ready before disappearing. He's known for his predatory style, so like the Weres Gin now lives amongst, but his true talent lies in the fact he's capable of hiding within the elements. All Elves and Fairies can to an extent, but Shiro's camouflage is absolutely flawless. The air around him shifts subtly as he moves, flowing in the direction of the wind as more gathers to him in attempts at cloaking his presence completely. Gin stalks through the foliage, circling to position himself just behind the Witch sisters, and waits in case something should go wrong. He doubts it will, but one never knows with Shiro. The glint of a blade flashes in the dipping sunlight, moving too quickly for Lolli to catch before red gushes from Menoly's slender throat. Eyes wide and unseeing, she falls to the earth below limply and stares up at her sister as she fades. Lolli screams and falls to her sister's side, tears filling her eyes as her magic lashes out at anything in the clearing. Shiro quickly drops, shifting from the air to the earth and slowly sliding along the ground on his belly until he's close enough to the volatile witch. The blade glints once more, lashing out and slicing open Lolli's stomach. Warmth accompanies the organs that fall into her lap; her cry cut off in shock as blood pools around her and her sister's cooling body. Shiro's arm stabs upward, his curved blade cutting through the bottom of the raven haired Witch's jaw and up into her head. Gin flinches at the sickening squelching sound as the weapon is viciously yanked away and the second corpse falls to lay across her sister in mock protection. The earth crumbles away from Shiro's form, the malicious grin on his lips scary to anyone but Gin… he's grown to love that smile.

"Gin," Shiro mutters as he stands. "Took ya long 'nough."

*Sorry, * the arctic fox apologizes sheepishly. *I ran inta some trouble 'long the way. *

Shiro turns and Gin shifts back into his human form, hurrying forward and sweeping his one and only love into his arms. The snowy haired Elf immediately melts into Gin's embrace, mentally cursing himself for his weakness and berating the fact he's yet to dominate said Were. After just a moment, all the recent activities collide with one another in his mind and Shiro sobs into Gin's shoulder.

"… Koi?" Gin asks quietly.

"Sh-shut up!" Shiro gets out. "Don' ever tell no one 'bout this, got it? I'm just havin' a… a rough couple a days!"

"Don' be stupid, Shiro," Gin chuckles. "I won' tell no one. These tears are mine ta see, not theirs. Now, sit down here an' tell me what's wrong."

The move away from the sisters, sitting beneath the shade of a thick oak as Shiro huddles close to his Were. He takes a long while to gather his thoughts, the realization that Ichigo is no longer with him tearing him apart and starting his sobs anew. His heart has never felt so heavy, never felt so broken, and he doesn't know if even Gin can pull him from this devastation.

"… I'm… I'm gonna leave ya soon," he whispers in understanding.

"What?" Gin questions in fear. "What are ya talkin' 'bout, Koi?"

"I can'… I can' do this. I can' live witout 'im."

"Witout who?" Gin inquires. "Please, don' tell me yer seein' someone else. I don' think I can handle that."

"No, it ain't that… it's Ichi. He… he's dead!"

The singular tears break into a river once more, Shiro breaking down and gripping his lover's shirt like his life depends on it. Here Gin is torn. He could let Shiro believe his twin has passed on and risk losing not only Shiro but Ichigo as well, or he can tell Shiro the truth and fight to keep him from rushing into Grimmjow's Tribe to his death… which would lead to losing them both anyway. His mind works, the cogs turning quickly as it tries to provide a happy medium. Finally, something clicks and he turns to the distraught twin in his arms.

"Shiro… I gotta tell ya somethin'," he murmurs quietly. "I need ya ta listen real careful, 'kay?"

"Y-yes."

"Now, 'fore I tell ya what I need ta tell ya… I need ya ta promise yer gonna leave everythin' ta me. Now's the time ta let yer mate care fer ya. I know ya don' like the fact I'm the actin' alpha 'tween us right now, but I really need ya ta just let it happen this time."

"… I don' think I wanna know," Shiro frowns through his tears.

"Ya need ta let it be this time. Please, I need ya ta let me handle things right now. Aizen's after ya. If he finds out yer hurting from the loss a yer twin, he ain't gonna give ya time ta recover. I can keep ya safe, but ya need ta go home an' stay in Elven territory 'til I send fer ya."

"… What am I hidin' from? It ain't Aizen, he ain't stupid 'nough ta come near me… even witout Ichi 'round."

"This is Were territory," Gin informs. "Ya know that. This territory belongs ta a real powerful Were named Grimmjow, he don' like male Creatures tresspassin' in 'is lands. They're a threat an' he gets rid of 'em by one a two ways; death er _near_ death. Any _females_, however, he takes in and cares fer. He's a nice guy an' an adept provider, but he's a ruthless protector an' that's what ya need ta be 'fraid of."

"Where is this goin'?"

"An alliance wit 'im is the way ta go, an' Nelliel is workin' on makin' one," Gin smiles soothingly. "But the key ta this alliance lies wit Ichigo."

"… Ichi? He's alive?" Shiro gasps. "Where is he! Where's my baby brother!"

"Shiro!" Gin snaps in a tone he rarely uses.

It's a powerful tone, made to silence a submissive when they get out of hand. No Were likes to use it, as it breeds distrust and rebellion within their mates, but sometimes it's needed. To keep Shiro from hauling ass to his death sentence, Gin will gladly use it. As expected, Shiro cuts off his tirade and settles against his lover quietly.

"I'm sorry," Gin sighs. "I don' like usin' that. This is what I need ya ta let me handle. Ichi's alive, but he's hurt somethin' awful. That spill down the cliff should a killed 'im, he's lucky ta be alive right now an' ya have Grimmjow ta thank fer that."

"Where is he?" Shiro asks quieter and far more calmly. "Please, Gin, tell me. Please. I want ta find my baby twin, please tell me. We can' be apart fer too long, it'll kill us."

"Walkin' inta Grimm-kitty's territory won' exactly keep ya alive," he scoffs. "Look, I'm takin' care a yer brother just like I do ya, 'kay? He's a stubborn one. He's moved 'round so much after his healin' he made himself terribly ill, so he can' get outta bed right now. Grimmjow don' know he's a male, he left Ichi's care in the hands a his older sister since he assumed he was a girl… Nelliel told 'im he was a hermaphrodite so he won' question nothin'. She knows that if she get close ta yer brother, it won' matter what lies she told 'bout 'im. Grimmjow will let 'im live an' an alliance can be made if he gets on the blue kitty's good side. He's doin' a fair job a that, by the way."

"… A hermaphrodite?" Shiro deadpans. "Seriously?"

"Yep."

"… I'm so gonna exploit that later."

"That's fine, just… let me handle this," Gin sighs out. "I need ya ta go home an' I'll send ya word as often as possible 'bout Ichi."

"… Ya promise ta take good care a 'im?"

"'Course I do, Koi," Gin purrs against Shiro's cheek. "I would never let ya down, ya know that."

Shiro sighs in content, once again mentally screaming at his idiocy, and nods in agreement to Gin's plan. Having as many allies as possible is a good move against Aizen's downfall, he knows that. Usually, Ichigo is left to deal with alliances anyway… he's just normally there to back up his baby twin in case things get too heated. With Ichigo's temper, a heated argument is never too far away. His little sister warned him that Ichigo had to go this alone, yet he didn't want to believe that… now, however, he knows it to be undisputable. He stands and kisses Gin when the fox joins him, almost reluctant to leave him go so they can part ways. He doesn't get to see his lover often and normally gets a heavy romp when they manage some alone time, so he's rather disappointed that they're leaving one another untouched this time.

"Don' worry," Gin assures him. "I'll take care a Ichi an' get back ta ya. I'll head over ta yer place fer some quality time in a couple days."

"No," Shiro states quickly. "Don' leave Ichi. I don' care 'bout not havin' sex, just… don' leave alone there. I'll think a somethin' fer us, but Ichi needs ta be protected."

"He's perfectly safe wit Grimm-kitty," Gin pouts.

"I trust ya, not 'im."

"Fine. I'll call ya soon."

With that statement the two part ways. Neither looks back as they walk away, too lost in thought and uncertain of this plan. Gin knows he can take care of Ichigo just fine… up until Grimmjow thinks he can't trust him anymore. If he finds Gin sneaking around to speak with Shiro, he'll assume he's spying for Aizen and lock away access to Ichigo. Even Gin isn't stupid enough to challenge Grimmjow's right to a female in his own territory. He'll have to think of something to keep Grimmjow from getting suspicious.

"Who was that?"

Gin jumps a foot in the air, heart thumping twice as rapidly as a hand lies atop it. Eyes wide and breath coming in frightened pants, he turns to look at Ulquiorra. The raven is stony faced, yet curiosity swirls within emerald eyes. It takes him a moment to calm down, making sure his pulse isn't a step away from a heart attack, and then he relaxes to speak to his saving grace. Grimmjow won't question Ulquiorra.

"Ya scared the shit outta me," he grumbles. "Damn Vampires, not making sound an' shit."

"I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you," he comments. "Who was that?"

"That was my mate," Gin smiles widely. "An' he fuckin' gorgeous?"

"He looks awfully familiar."

"That's 'cause Grimm-kitty's Elf is related ta 'im. They're twins."

"Oh? They didn't come after the Elf?" Ulquiorra frowns in thought. "That's a bit odd, isn't it? If it were my sibling, I would definitely go after them."

"I don' wanna lose my mate ta Grimmjow's fuckin' temper," Gin growls. "'Sides, what Grimm don' know is that if he kills that one, he'll kill his precious Elf as well. Elven twins er rare, 'specially those like my mate an' his sister. They're bound soul deep. One dies an' the other don' live even a month 'fore they follow."

"We should talk to Grimmjow about this new occurrence… I take it we'll be keeping the little Elf for now?"

Gin nods, humming in satisfaction as they head back. Ulquiorra is a good person, but goes by scent more than anything. Just like Grimmjow, he can't tell that Nelliel's observation is a lie and he's too honorable to sneak a peek in order to learn the truth. He doesn't know why Ichigo's scent is so feminine, but Gin has never been happier for such an oddity.

Ichigo is furious. There's no other word for it, he's simply out of his mind in rage. Grimmjow isn't with him anymore; he left when he thought the Elf was asleep. Said Elf ended up waking fifteen minutes later and still has yet to get any rest. His stomach is sick, his head is spinning, and he's about ready to rip off the head of the first person to walk into his room.

"Oh, you're awake."

*Perfect, * he growls inwardly. *The first person to walk in happens to be the cause of my misery. *

"Time to eat," the teal haired Were-jaguar comments. "You want to stay in here, or would you like to join Nelliel and me at the table?"

"Table please," he murmurs.

Grimmjow steps up to the side of the bed and lifts Ichigo from the blankets, carefully holding him so he won't injure him on the short journey. Ichigo sulks, angered at having to be treated like a child and shocked this barbaric Creature has the ability to. Nelliel is waiting for them at the table, plates already full of food and a huge grin on her features. Once Ichigo is seated, Grimmjow moves to his own chair and they start to eat.

"So, Ichigo…"

"Ichigo? Who the hell is Ichigo?" Grimmjow questions his sister.

"That's Ichigo," she blinks innocently. "Didn't she even tell you her name? Fuck, Grimmy, I thought you knew how to treat a girl nice enough to at least get her name!"

"I've been a fucking peach to that bitch!" he hisses. "She's the one that's being impossible!"

"Whatever. So, Ichigo, tell me more about yourself!" she chirps. "Where are you from? Are you an only child? What's your main talent?"

"Um… I'm from the main Elven territory within the city," he mumbles. "I have two little sisters and an older twin brother. My main talent is something I'm not allowed to talk about… it's secret."

"Secret?" Grimmjow snorts derisively. "What the hell could you possible do? Grow plants? Purify water? Talk to animals?"

"That could be it," Ichigo smirks almost meanly. "I'm talking to one right now."

"You malicious little bitch!"

Grimmjow jerks his body forward, grabbing Ichigo's collar and dragging him over to the tabletop so they can look into one another's eyes. The scent that's been driving Grimmjow to distraction is stronger now, striking his memory and sending recognition into his eyes. Nelliel pulls Ichigo away from her younger brother, sending him a warning glare before settling the orangette once more. The damage has been done. Grimmjow remembers that scent, recalls standing between this innocent female and a pushy male in that diner… he's seen her before and she didn't look like this earlier that day.

* * *

Sorry about the lack of action... although I thought I did rather well on the Witches' deaths. I'm usually not very good with that stuff. =) Anyway, things are moving along nicely and there's a plan in action! Yea! XD Hmm... now I just have to introduce the twist none of you are expecting. Trust me, you'll read it and be like 'OMG! What the hell is she thinking! I'm going to riot!' Really, it's THAT unexpected! *nods*

Ichi: I'm not getting pregnant, am I?

Grimm: She said NOT expected. Everyone's praying for that to happen. *rolls eyes*

Ichi: ... Is GRIMMJOW getting pregnant? =D

Grimm: Why the hell do you sound so eager!

Ichi: I'm not eager, I'm just... okay, I'm really eager! Tell me that's what's gonna happen! Please, please, please, please! *begs*

Vae: Maaaaaaybe. I shall not tell ;p I want to leave everyone guessing! =)


	6. Chapter 6

Favorites! Why? Why must authors have favorites! T^T I promise I'm tryign to work on my other fics... but I can't help but keep returning to this one! Just be happy you're getting anything *huffs* Just kidding ;p I'm sure you guys don't care as long as I don't take a year to update =D Hmm... I don't think it'll be a year. BTW, anyone that may be on my facebook, I just posted the pics of my Aizen and Grimmjow dolls! Grimm's so freaking cute! I just may keep him ;p

Grimm: Ha ha, I'm special =3

Ichi: She only made you because she had the right eyes and all the yarn *bristles* If she really liked you more, she'd punish you more in her fics!

Grimm: Hey, I don't get punished and she made my doll first... and is thinking about keeping it. I'm liking my level of favoritism.

Shiro: ... Can I be on that level, too? T^T

Vae: Awe *hugs Shiro* You are on that level... just a little bit higher! =)

Shiro: That's what I was afraid of. T^T

* * *

Chapter 6

Ichigo is well enough to walk about as long as he takes his pill in the morning, the sun shining brightly overhead as he sits in the garden with Nelliel. Gin returned yesterday with Ulquiorra, both announcing the discovery of Ichigo's twin brother… and Gin's mate. Grimmjow was stunned to say the least, yet allowed Gin a little more access to Ichigo. He's still watched like a hawk, but he's allowed to be a bit closer to the orangette.

"Nelliel, Gin needs to go collect herbs for Szayel," Grimmjow comments as he strolls into the garden. "Go help him find the right ones so he doesn't spend all day out in the forest."

"But… I'm planting with Ichi," she whines.

"You can do it later, I can watch her right now," he presses as he jumps into the limbs of a tree.

"Later I have to go out with Hallibel so we can teach Lilinette how to hunt."

"I can handle watching my own bitch, Nell," he growls in warning. "Gin needs help picking the correct plants…"

"I got it," Gin smiles widely. "Hall's on her way ta pick up Nell now, so I can handle it on my own. It may take a lot longer, but Szayel said he wasn' detrimentally low on anythin' 'portant. See ya later, Ichi."

"… Okay," the orangette says uncertainly.

He watches helplessly as his two lifelines get up and walk off; leaving him alone with the Tribe Alpha that saved his life. Ichigo resumes planting the pansies Nelliel brought out, hoping to keep his mind off the powerfully built body lounging within the tree nearby. Grimmjow's keen cyan orbs glitter in the sunlight as he watches his bitch intensely, unnerving the poor Elf kneeling in the dirt with a small trowel.

"Can you make them grow?" he wonders.

"Fays are usually better at that, but most Elves can manage it as well," he comments lightly.

"… How? Is it magic? Like the Witches?"

"No, not exactly like Witches. It's kind of hard to explain," the orangette muses as he scratches his head. "We sort of nurture the earth to create real life or speed up the process… sometimes slow it down… Witches all use spells to make something fake that can pass as real. Their words contain the magic, but our blood does. Both Fay and Elf are conduits for Gaia. Gaia's magic moves through us and we focus it on single tasks."

"Sounds complicated."

"It's easy once you get the hang of it," the Elf smiles in humor. "But it's kind of difficult when learning… my older twin set himself on fire once when learning that element! He was lucky I knew water, or he would've been a sorry sight. Then again, I probably should've let the ass burn… he set my foot on fire after I doused him just for laughing. Who _wouldn't_ laugh? It was fucking hilarious."

Grimmjow snickers at the last couple comments, spoken softly in a contemplative tone. He slips from the branches, stalking over and gently brushing the dirt Ichigo spread in his vibrant locks. He likes the color, it suites the fiery Elf. Ichigo jumps at the touch, startled that the other moved without him noticing, and looks up at him from beneath his bangs. Grimmjow's heart thumps viciously within his ribcage at the sight, the large Were clearing his throat before speaking.

"You have dirt all over the place," he smirks teasingly.

Ichigo raises a slender brow, reaching up and roughly shaking the dirt from his hair that the Were-jaguar missed. Afterward, he's surprised when Grimmjow crouches down in front of him and stares hard at his features. They're only a few inches from one another, the Were clearly deep in thought as he gazes upon the feminine Elf. Ichigo scratches behind his slightly pointed ear, nervous and showing it.

"Um… what's wrong?" he questions hesitantly.

"… I've seen you before," Grimmjow comments quietly. "Except you had long hair and breasts."

Ichigo's face allows shock to pass before realization beats it down, the orangette laughing lightly as he notes exactly where Grimmjow saw him. The sound is soft and melodic, like wind through the wind chimes Nelliel likes to hang in the garden, and Grimmjow can't help but smile minutely for a moment. It takes him a short while, yet the Elf manages to stop his laughter and wipe a few tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he hiccups. "It's just… you saw me at my job."

"You dress like a Were prostitute for work?" Grimmjow frowns. "I don't think I like that idea."

"No! It's a café my best friend and I thought up," he laughs. "I don't like paperwork, I'm more of a people person, so I work on the floor and he deals with the finances. It's a very popular place… Wait a minute… You were the one that saved me from that jerk!"

"I did."

"I went to wait on your table afterward, but you had left."

Grimmjow is surprised at that, yet brushes it off. He remembers Nnoitra calling him a little while afterward and telling him he should've stayed… probably because the dominatrix prostitute was at the table. Surprisingly, that wasn't Nnoitra's nickname for the little sluttish waitress… that one was Grimmjow's doing. He wisely keeps that to himself, though, considering this is the first civil conversation he's managed to keep with the female.

"Why do you change the way you look?" he wonders. "And why stuff your bra?"

"I don't stuff my bra!" Ichigo gasps. "One of my good friends is a Witch and they cast an illusion spell on me."

"A Witch! What the hell! Don't you know those hags never do anything for free?"

"A White Witch," Ichigo specifies flatly.

"… Oh. Well, that's different," the Were waves off. "So… Why change the way you look?"

"I'm not exactly the epitome of exoticness," he scoffs.

Grimmjow starts at that, leaning back a bit and letting his eyes rake over the smaller Creature. Ichigo notes this, immediately blushing self-consciously and glancing away. In the Were-jaguar's opinion, this Creature is the most beautiful one he's come across in many years. They may not be perfection in femininity, but if he were a full male he's be plenty exotic enough. Just his vibrant locks and fiery orbs of amber are enough to have the Were's cock standing at attention.

"I think you're beautiful," he comments honestly. "I mean… if you were completely male, you'd be exotic as hell. But you're fucking hot for someone born with your condition…"

"I'm going to pretend I stopped listening after 'beautiful'," Ichigo sighs in annoyance.

"… Right. Sorry," Grimmjow mutters sheepishly. "I'm still getting used to this… well… never mind. It's just hard to treat you like a petite girl when your attitude seems so dangerous at times. It'd be way easier if I could treat you like a male bitch."

"… What would that entail?" Ichigo asks curiously.

"Same thing you're dealing with now, but I'd be more aggressive."

"… Can I hit back?"

"It'll only lead to more violent fights, but if you don't mind being bloody and bruised," Grimmjow shrugs. "Have at it."

Ichigo brightens at that, eager to take a swing at the teal haired male and knowing now isn't the time. He's fairly certain if he doesn't like the more aggressive treatment, he just has to tell Grimmjow and the other will go back to fumbling over his words around him. Grimmjow digs his clawed hand into the soft soil, pulling a good amount of it back so Ichigo can set in the plants in and cover them. They sit quietly and plant together for a couple hours, Grimmjow digging the holes and Ichigo carefully planting the flowers. When lunch rolls around, Ichigo is getting tired and the Were watching him realizes this.

"Time to go in," he comments. "Nelliel will be gone until tomorrow and Gin won't be back until after dinner… he's useless when it comes to herbs. I'll have to give you your bath."

"Why can't I give myself a bath?" he growls out.

"You can barely keep your head up," Grimmjow frowns. "If it makes you feel any better, you can wrap up in an extra towel while I wash you. Let's go, I still have to make lunch."

Ichigo grumbles, yet knows sleep is only a few minutes away. Grimmjow lifts him up into his arms and holds him close as he heads inside, trekking dirt along the wooden floor with his bare feet. He rarely ever wears shoes, loving the feel of cool earth beneath his toes. Nelliel tried to put carpet in, however he refused to wear shoes and kept dirtying the white carpet until she decided it was pointless to keep it. He opens the bathroom door and sets Ichigo on the cold tiled floor, grabbing a towel and tossing it to him as he turns to start the hot water. The Elf quickly disrobes, wrapping the towel around his body so it covers from his chest to his mid-thigh. Grimmjow doesn't wait for him to say he's ready, thoughtlessly turning and scooping him up once more before setting him in the tub. Ichigo sighs in relief, settling back into the hot water as it washes away the day's stress and soaks into the towel covering him. He's just relaxing completely when he hears clothes rustling behind him, his heart leaping into his throat before stopping altogether. The water is disturbed behind him, another body settling close and a strong arm wrapping around his middle before pulling him flush with a chiseled chest.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" Ichigo stammer.

"Taking a bath," Grimmjow remarks. "There's no sense in wasting water. I'm gonna get wet giving you your bath anyway, might as well get it over with."

"I wouldn't mind if you waited," the Elf grumbles.

"Stop bellyaching, you're covered up."

"You could've warned me!"

Grimmjow snarls near his ear, freezing Ichigo's blood in his veins and forcing him to settle. It takes a moment, but the Elf hesitantly leans back against the Were. Grimmjow's hands wrap around him, carefully scrubbing dirt from exposed skin and foregoing wandering beneath the towel. The younger male deals with beneath the towel as Grimmjow washes his hair. The two barely talk, the teal haired man's focus solely on keeping himself from hardening with the Elf resting between his legs. Ichigo hums to himself, content with the bath at the moment, and notes that Grimmjow's hand trails along his thigh as he tries to find the pitcher Nelliel had left on the side of the tub to rinse the Elf's hair.

"I don't appreciate you feeling me up," Ichigo mutters with a growl.

"I'm not feeling you up," Grimmjow counters. "This is feeling you up."

That hand slides beneath the Elf and gropes his ass, Ichigo yelping at the action before bolting from Grimmjow's lap and splashing in the water to get away. The Were-jaguar snorts in amusement, gasping when the Elf grabs his ankle and drags him off the small bench they had been sitting on. Grimmjow goes under, Ichigo throwing one fist into the air victoriously. Grimmjow returns the favor, dragging the Elf beneath the waters mid-celebration. Water slops over the side, soaking the floor as the two wrestle within the tub. Ichigo tries hard to keep hold of his towel, kicking Grimmjow from beneath the water. His foot shoots from the water, the incredibly flexible Elf slamming a good shot into the Were's jaw. Grimmjow staggers backward, making sure to kick the downed Creature as he falls himself. The orangette pops through the surface, yelping in pain. That yelp quickly turns into a snarl and he leaps, caught quickly by the grinning Were and held at arm's length. Without thinking, Grimmjow turns them and slams Ichigo into the side of the tub. One hand gripping orange locks viciously and his free hand forces the Elf to bend over the tub's side. Panic spikes through Ichigo, the orangette knowing Grimmjow isn't aware of what he's doing and is most likely completely taken by his instinct. In a last ditch effort to regain his freedom without getting thoroughly fucked… mainly because he knows he'd probably enjoy it too much to call it rape and make the Were feel horrible for it… he sets a foot on Grimmjow's knee and slams a merciless kick with his other foot into the Were's rock hard abs. As powerfully built as he is, the skin and muscle gives way beneath the onslaught and Ichigo summersaults from his loosened grip.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow hisses in pain.

"You just tried to fuck me!" Ichigo screams in a mix of indignation and panic. "I can't _believe_ you just tried to fuck me!"

Grimmjow blinks away the fog of his inner animal, watching Ichigo blankly before his words finally hit him. The blush that wants to show his embarrassment is quickly turned to anger, the Were-jaguar hissing out his irritation.

"I have a thing for aggressive females," he mutters.

"That would've been nice to know before you felt me up, damn it!" the orangette snaps. "I react to advances with violence!"

"… Well… we're perfectly matched," Grimmjow teases. "I react to violence with lust."

"You should've left my ass to die on the rocks!"

With that last remark, the Elf turns and storms out of the bathroom to lock himself in his room. He can hear the barking laughter of his abuser even in his room, the Elf yelling out his frustration into a pillow before wrapping his still damp and naked body in a thick blanket. He didn't grab any clothes during his retreat and he's not about to invite the other's advances by wearing clothes with Grimmjow's scent on them.

Gin returns just before dinner, finding complete and utter silence coating the Jaegerjaques residence. Normally, with Nelliel gone, Grimmjow keeps a rather predatory silence around him. It's not intentional, it's just a silence that follows every powerful predator around… the type lesser Creatures and animals take on in hopes they're passed by. This one, however, is more stressed and uncertain. He searches for Ichigo first, betting the reason for Grimmjow's strange silence is the Elf. He knows Shiro like every thread of fur on his fluffy tail, so he'd bet said tail Ichigo isn't much different in the temperament department.

"Ichi?" he questions as he tests the locked bedroom door. "Ya good?"

The lock clicks, the door pulled open just enough for the orangette to peek out. His amber eyes are large and timid, yet there's a powerful fire swirling in their depths that belies his little act of submission. At the sight of Gin, his amber orbs disappear and the door opens a bit further. A head of orange pokes out to take in the surrounding area, leaving the door open when he retreats at the lack of Were-jaguar. Gin scratches his silver locks in confusion, yet shrugs and follows Ichigo into the room.

"Lock the door," the Elf commands.

"What fer?"

"Grimmjow tried to fuck me today," the smaller male spits out. "I'm not taking any chances, lock the door."

"… If he really wants ta fuck ya, a locked door ain't gonna keep 'im from doin' it."

Ichigo blushes, yet doesn't say anything. In truth, that fact never even registered in his mind. Gin, for his part, is utterly stupefied the Tribe Alpha would do something like that. He's never gotten the urge to forcibly take a female before, something the majority of Weres absolutely love him for… not that he'd ever need to force anyone to lay down for him. well… obviously he has to force this little firecracker… but other than that, he shouldn't have to.

"He didn't mean it," Ichigo waves off at Gin's uncertainty. "His instincts got the better of him… but I'm not chancing it. I barely got away last time, I might not next time. I've stayed away from every human suitor I've ever had to endure, kicked the shit out of every stalker, and ran off every Creature without breaking a sweat. He will _not_ beat me."

"Sounds like an ego thing ta me," Gin snorts. "Yer gonna lose that battle, just so ya know… no one's ego is stronger than Grimm-kitty's… 'xcept maybe Aizen's, but his is a _godly_ ego an' that don' count."

Ichigo rolls his eyes with a snort of humor, holding back the laugh that wants to sound. Gin can feel movement outside the room, knowing Grimmjow is close by and smirking at the feline's tenacity. He'll no doubt continue to pursue the Elf he's positive is a female, yet he'll be far more careful about it now that he's lost control once. Normally, he'd completely separate himself from a female he lost control over. Ichigo seems to be a special case… he won't stop until he's at least fucked the Elf once. The realization catches his breath, the Were-fox just now noting how much Grimmjow will discover if he ever does manage to get in this little Elf's pants. He quells the panic that wants to take over, evening out his breathing as he rushes through every scenario he can think of… he needs to speak to Grimmjow. Maybe if he manages to ghost his mind, he'll be able to predict what his next move may be.

* * *

Lmao! I tease you all! I bet you thought they were gonna get it on in the tub, huh? *sticks tongue out childishly* Serves you right! Get your minds out of the gutter! =D My fics are more than just lemony goodness, I need to write aroudn a plot... And I love teasing you!

Shiro: She's evil, ain't she?

Ichi: No! I love her! XD

Grimm: You would. *huffs* I would've been happier with my dick in your ass.

Vae: Grimmjow! Language! There are people reading this! *scolds*

Grimm: You're one to talk.

Vae: ^^; Nevermind.


	7. Chapter 7

Like I said before, I'm in a great mood today! Here's the second update for the day, lucky readers ;p And this time... You get to see a hint of Ichigo's secret talent! XD Unfortunately, that also leads to Aizen learning a thing or two about our favorite couple (that's not so much a couple at the moment). Make way for my wonderous and completely unexpected twist! ^,^

Ichi: I have this strange foreboding feeling in the pit of my stomach. *sighs miserably*

Shiro: Pft. I'm livin' a nightmare at the moment. it's one a those dreams ya think ya wake up from... only ta find it's just another dream yer wakin' inta.

Grimm: I think I have permanent goose bumps. T^T

Vae: I love you guys, too! =D

* * *

Chapter 7

Grimmjow is pacing the hallway outside the bedroom when Gin steps out, obviously disconcerted about the silver fox being in the same room as his bitch without him present to keep an eye on him. The other knows he doesn't have to worry about Gin doing something he won't like, but instinct demands he doesn't take that chance. The minute the fox shuts the door, the Were-jaguar swiftly bolts toward him. Hands are grasping the collar of Gin's shirt, his body easily hefted around to be slammed into the wall away from the bedroom. Before he can say anything, he's being dragged down the hall and out into the garden.

"I didn' touch 'er, I swear!" Gin gasps out. "I just listened ta 'er talkin', that's it!"

"Talking? About what?"

"She's a bit pissed ya tried ta mount her," he coughs out as he's released. "Said she don' like people tryin' ta fuck 'er. She don' put up wit it in humans er Creatures an' won' let ya get 'er 'less ya force 'er down… but that would be…"

"Shut the fuck up, Gin," Grimmjow snarls. "She isn't going anywhere, I won't let her! Go back in there and talk her into coming back out."

"… What the fuck do I look like? I got a silver tongue, but I ain't nothin' compared ta a stubborn Elf," Gin bristles. "That's like tryin' ta talk some common sense inta ya!"

"I'll ignore that last part if you do as I told you," he growls out dangerously.

Gin opens his icy eyes to glower effectively at Grimmjow, the other stepping forward in a threatening manner to show his eyes don't affect him like they do others. At the gutsy move, Gin's eyes widen and he steps away quickly. He's not foolish enough to stand up against such a dominant predator, but it doesn't matter either way… he got what he wanted. In that short moment, his vision ghosted through Grimmjow. He was right… sort of. Grimmjow wants the Elf rather badly, yet refuses to touch them. He caught the inkling of past scares and devastation, but didn't dig any further than the initial touch of emotion. He'll look deeper some other time; he doesn't want to press his luck. Not many Creatures can feel when his vision is ghosting them, however Grimmjow has always been rather intuitive about the usage of abilities and he's always quick to show Gin when his vision is unwanted. He heads back into the hallway to talk to Ichigo as he was instructed.

"Ichi, time ta get out here," he calls. "It's time ta eat an' Grimm-kitty's a bit worried 'bout ya."

"No way!"

"Please, Ichi?" he pouts. "I don' wanna get in trouble 'cause I can' talk ya outta the room. He's really worried an' I can' go back in there wit ya 'less I wanna get strangled."

The door opens just a bit, amber eyes shining with worry as they take in the disheveled Were-fox. Carefully, he slides out of the room with the blanket wrapped tightly around him. He seems like a skittish animal beneath the eyes of a possible threat, his amber orbs darting around in case he should be accosted from the sides, and Gin almost feels guilty forcing him out of his safe haven. Then again, he wasn't lying before… if Grimmjow really wanted to get to the orangette, that door is as good as a piece of wet paper.

"He's outside," he assures. "I'm sure he won' be stalkin' 'round witout makin' noise 'nough fer ya ta hear."

Ichigo nods and carefully walks down the hall, jumping a bit startled when the back door slams shut. Heavy footsteps, obviously not used to making sound, trek toward them and the orangette forces himself to stay still. Grimmjow looks around the corner uncertainly, looking over the Elf before disappearing again. Ichigo's heart thuds in his chest rapidly as he waits within a tense silence for the Were to return, sucking in a sharp breath when he finally does. Carefully, so as not to spook the tense Creature, Grimmjow scoots closer to him and holds out a bundle of clothes. The vibrant male takes them, slowly creeping backward until he finds the bathroom door.

"Don't take too long," Grimmjow murmurs.

Ichigo nods vigorously, trying to calm his breathing as he stumbles back into the bathroom. Though he said he wouldn't take too long, he takes his time getting dressed and uses it to think. He can't deny there's a slight attraction between them, something he doubts anyone would be immune to, yet he's been adamant in staying away from anyone that may dominate him. He's already had to deal with shameless gropes and passes from humans and Creatures alike, he's not about to justify their attempts at bedding him by laying down for someone. This Were, however, will be a major problem. As Gin had mentioned, he doesn't seem the type to simply give up… he seems the type to get exactly what he wants with very little effort. If his pride wasn't on the line, there's no doubt in his mind he would've gladly given in when he was jumped. He's shaken from his thoughts by a rough knocking on the door, rolling his amber eyes as he turns to open it. Grimmjow is standing on the other side, eyes wary and uncertain.

"Hungry?" he asks after a moment.

"A bit."

He reaches to touch Ichigo's shoulder, the vibrant haired Elf flinching away inadvertently. At the sight, Grimmjow pulls away hesitantly and simply steps aside. Surprised at this, Ichigo carefully moves around him and heads toward the kitchen where Gin is. The silver haired male turns icy blue eyes on Ichigo and smiles widely… the clothes Ichigo is wearing are Grimmjow's. They're a simple tee shirt and jeans, but still carrying the faint scent of their owner. The vibrant Elf doesn't realize this, as the clothes are old and don't fit the male with light blue locks anymore. He sits down at the table, Gin taking Nelliel's seat contently as Grimmjow joins them. The cyan orbed Were glares heatedly at him, telling the Were-fox he's not welcome at the moment. With a slight shiver, Gin opens his eyes a hint to gauge Grimmjow's intentions.

"I just 'membered I fergot ta call my mate," he mumbles. "I'll be right back, Ichi."

"Okay," the orangette murmurs in reply.

Gin hightails it, not even looking back for fear he'll piss off the Tribe Alpha. Once he's gone, Ichigo turns to his plate and picks at the mashed potatoes there. Grimmjow watches him a long while before taking in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I jumped you," he comments quietly.

"It's okay," Ichigo mumbles. "I know you didn't mean it, I could see your instincts warring in your eyes."

"I'm attracted to you, so it probably won't be the last time that happens," the Were-jaguar admits. "I'm used to getting what I want… but I've never wanted a female quite like you before. You're a challenge and I love a challenge."

"Perfect," the younger male growls.

Grimmjow smirks at his irritation; he's overjoyed he's gotten the go-ahead to treat the other as a male bitch. Things will be so much easier when he can act more like himself, though with the latest scare to the poor Creature's likely virginity he wouldn't be surprised if things were to return to normal. It takes a long while, but the Elf begins to speak again. It's a tone so soft it takes all of Grimmjow's impressive and animalistic hearing to catch the words, but when he does his heart is soaring on cloud nine with his libido.

"… I like you, too," Ichigo mumbles uncertainly. "You're a lot nicer than more humans and Creatures that have tried for me… but I still won't lay down for you! I don't need a lover and I certainly don't need you fucking around with me simply because you're pressed for tail!"

The swing in mood is unexpected and leaves Grimmjow gawking, his dick twitching in excitement at the fire in those amber eyes set in a scowl. Carefully and much slower than normal, he stands and walks out of the room. Ichigo watches him curiously, confused as to the reaction, and Gin wanders in as his head stays turned to follow the Were-jaguar's progress.

"What was that all about?" Ichigo asks.

"He's tryin' not ta jump ya again," Gin chuckles. "I can smell 'is 'rousal, so I can only assume ya got feisty wit 'im, yeah?"

"This is so not gonna work," the smaller male sighs out. "Do you think he'll let me stay someplace else?"

"Not a chance."

The Elf groans in irritation, preparing himself to start locking himself in the bedroom at night with all the furniture blocking the door. He finishes his dinner quickly, deciding to go for a walk while Grimmjow and Gin aren't there to breath down his neck. He doesn't know what he has to fear in Grimmjow's village, he's the one in charge after all and no one should bother the Elf. He slips out of the house and wanders the dirt street, baffled how modern such a feral village can look. Each house is a log cabin, a few actually just simple dens dug out from large hills with flat boulders framing the entrance. The pathways are dirt, the playgrounds are meadows with small animals to chase and a few tire swings hanging about, and the lampposts look to be old fashioned black metal. A few cubs in their animal forms, about the size of a large dog, come barreling around a corner. Ichigo quickly jumps out of their way, chuckling as they tackle one another. He's just reaching the meadow when he's leapt upon, the cub a few inches taller than a Great Dane and snarling viciously. Her fur is a sandy blonde, her body that of a coyote, and her jaws are snapping in his face.

"Lilly! No!" a familiar voice shouts. "Elves are not on the menu today! You're supposed to be hunting a rabbit!"

The coyote cub is plucked off Ichigo gingerly, Nelliel showing off her amazing strength without even realizing it. Beside her is a stoic looking female with shaggy blonde hair and skin tanned a light brown, her aqua eyes studying the Elf before her carefully. After the cub stops its struggling, Nelliel sets her down and she shifts back into her human form. She's lanky, around twelve, and has shoulder length sandy blonde hair and large magenta eyes. The scowl on her features is defiant and childish, an obvious attitude lurking beneath her loud bark.

"Ichigo, where's Gin? You shouldn't be out here all by yourself," Nelliel scolds. "You should've at least brought Grimmjow along."

"No way!" he bites out. "That piece of shit tried to mount me while I was in the bath!"

"Hell yeah!" Lilinette yips with a cheer. "Go pussycat!"

"No, Lilinette," the stoic female states. "Forcing a female of any species down is a very bad thing. I will be having words with Grimmjow later on his conduct."

"But… she's an Elf!" the coyote pouts. "She deserves getting hurt!"

"Stark most certainly did _not_ teach you that," Nelliel frowns. "Where did you hear such ridiculous remarks?"

"Nnoitra," Lilinette grins almost proudly. "Nnoitra said Elves are evil lesser Creatures and aren't good for anything but a bloody battle or a rough fuck… depending on the gender."

"He's a dead wolf walking," the sea-green haired feline hisses. "As for you, Ichigo…"

A roar sounds somewhere in the middle of the village, Ichigo's face draining of color as a hint of magic sends goose bumps along his skin. A Witch is in the area and, although they aren't powerful, he can sense the danger they still harbor in the spells they know. A powerful form of white fur and muscle darts into the meadow, bypassing the small group before skidding to a halt and returning. Ichigo is knocked to the ground with a single paw, gentle and yet to the point, and then the large Were is standing over him protectively. The body above him, nearly the height of a horse, is crouched in a threatening position that bares fangs and claws alike. A snarl of fury grumbles from Grimmjow's chest as a form walks from the brush, clothes a ghastly greenish color and hair a thick black. They look so feminine, Ichigo could almost bet that's exactly what they are… but he knows this Witch, Orihime spoke of them often. It's a male Witch, or male bitch as Grimmjow likes to call them. His specialty is curses; something Ichigo is fairly adept at countering and dispelling. After gauging the other as a minimal threat, the orangette relaxes beneath the Were's bulk.

"Ah, there you are!" the Witch chirps.

"Get out of my territory, Witch!" Grimmjow snarls.

"I'm here to locate Gin," they smiles sweetly. "It would seem he's lost his way, so I've been sent to lead him back home. Aizen had no doubt he would come this way, as he was looking for an Elf that… oh… it would seem you found them. How wonderful! Now I can take back Gin and Aizen's target."

"Kiss my ass you Witch-Fay hybrid!" Ichigo snarls.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes and gently tucks the squirming ball of fury back beneath him. Luppi, the Witch Orihime never really took to, laughs at the younger Elf's attitude. After a long moment of drawing out the fact he finds Ichigo humorous, he stops his show of arrogance to watch Gin roam into the meadow.

"Gin! How happy I am to see you," he smiles. "Aizen is very worried about you. He had no doubt you went to correct your mistake and left to hunt down that annoying pest of an Elf… and you had! Funny how Grimmjow didn't kill the little bitch for trespassing, though…"

"I didn' leave ta hunt down Shiro," Gin frowns with a dangerous gaze. "I left 'cause I told 'im I would should he try ta kill my mate. I ain't goin' back ta that prick, I'm part a Grimm-kitty's Tribe now."

"Don't be silly, no one wants you. You're a Were-fox, they're misfits; nothing but hybrids between two quarreling species. Just come back with me and Aizen will forgive your indecisiveness."

"I ain't goin' back, Luppi," he growls in warning. "I'm stayin' here. Grimmjow's already invited me ta live here wit his band a misfits, I belong here."

Luppi, obviously not expecting this confrontation, frowns angrily before something sparks in his hand. Ichigo, far too used to such things when sparring with his brother, rolls from beneath Grimmjow in time to throw his hands up against the incoming curse. A flash of purple and blue clash a moment, fighting it out within the meadow between the two, and then Ichigo cries out in anger and pushes harder. Luppi is overpowered, the flare of Ichigo's own magic lighting up to a blinding intensity. The curse fizzles out, leaving Ichigo standing tall with a halo of blue surrounding him. Nelliel is in shock, Gin's jaw dropping as Grimmjow just stares in absolute stupefaction.

"Now you've pissed me off!" Ichigo yells.

"What do you know," Luppi smirks deviously. "You're not the Elf Aizen wanted dead… you're the bitch he wants to fuck. Looks like I'll be getting a bigger reward than I thought. I'll deliver both you and Gin to Aizen, and you're idiot twin will come running straight into his clutches to save you."

"Don't count on it," Ichigo smirks back. "You have to catch me first… and no one can do that."

Luppi charges, Grimmjow tensing to attack before a smaller fox form steps in front of him. Gin knows his mate well and knows that Ichigo isn't much different… fighting is a solo thing unless their twin is with them. If someone should interfere, it's likely they'll engage them in battle as well. Their passion for the fight is just that overwhelming. The blue aura surrounding Ichigo crackles in joy as he draws up some more power, brightening to an almost white with the added strength. Luppi throws a curse that the orangette immediately goes to block, the lithe Witch diving to the side and thrusting a second ball of purple into the Elf's unguarded side. Ichigo gasps and stills, looking to his hand as it starts to petrify.

"Looks like I win," the raven states haughtily.

Ichigo closes his eyes, seemingly in defeat, and Grimmjow steps forward to gather him close and protect him. Gin stops him, wary eyes of ice open and searching. The curse spreads faster than it should, the stone cracking and splitting as it crumbles to dust upon the grass. Amber eyes, though nothing but slightly glossy stone now, still hold a spark of fury and power in them. As Ichigo's body goes from statue to dust pile, the group is joined by Nnoitra and Stark before Szayel and Ulquiorra enter the area as well. They come just in time to hear Grimmjow's howl of fury and mourning, his large head flung toward the heavens as he yowls. His body collapses, the pop of bone and tearing of muscles all the warning they have before he takes a shift he hasn't performed in centuries. Pulling himself up onto two slender feline legs, his bulky body of white fur and burning cyan orbs stands a head or two taller than a draft horse. His teeth are all razor sharp, his claws curled and ready to tear apart all in his path, and his long tail twitches irately behind him. With his ears lain back in in ire, Grimmjow crouches down to leap at the Witch that stole his bitch from him.

"Grimm!" Gin shouts. "Wait! She ain't gone!"

"I just saw…"

"I know what ya saw, but I saw somethin' different!"

Grimmjow stops and turns to him, the ground rumbling beneath him as he quickly swerves toward the Witch. Everyone stares in shock as a boulder erupts from the meadow's ground, cracking along the surface before crumbling around a petite form. Ichigo stretches, body perfectly bare as he's reborn from Gaia itself. With an absent wave of his hand, the earth is woven into clothes around his nude form and he stands up… Grimmjow eyes taking in enough to know exactly what he is. Once on his feet, burning amber ringed in gold studies the Witch. He just looks intently at Luppi, the Witch sweating in his nervousness, and then the raven is scratching at his neck. Air isn't getting into his lungs and Ichigo simply watches calmly as their skin turns different shades… eventually staying on pale as he finally falls.

* * *

There you have it! A touch of awesomeness from Ichigo! Now you all know why Aizen wants him so badly! Too bad for Luppi, though *sarcasm* (I totally hate Luppi). Now, I think I'll work on the update for Hunter... or my book. I'm not sure which.

Ichi: I'm kick ass! XD

Grimm: I'm totally gonna own your ass in the next chapter.

Ichi: I could smear you across the landscape, there's no way you're gonna mount me! =) Right, Vae... Vae?

Vae: *looking around in attempt to appear innocent*

Grimm: Told you. You're so mine in the next chapter. =3

Ichi: All this power and it's still not enough to overcome your libido... that sucks. T^T


	8. Chapter 8

Favorites! D8 Yet another update for this fic T^T I'm really trying not to favor it, but it's so hard! I'm working on Black Doves in case you're wondering =) Okay, we all got a nice dose of Ichigo's ability at the end of last chapter and a look at Grimm's interesting half-form! What do you suppose will happen this time?

Shiro: I get ta fuck Gin! =D

Gin: Uh... no.

Shiro: T^T

Ichi: I make a break for it! =D

Vae: Um... not so much.

Ichi: T^T

Grimm: I get to dominate Ichigo!

Vae: ...

Ichi: Oh gods, please tell me that's not what happens! D8

Vae: ... ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Chapter 8

Grimmjow is dumbfounded, his cyan orbs warring with surprise and uncertainty. It's been a very long time since he met a female that had his blood roaring like this, although… from the look of it this is ever bit a female as Szayel is. With a frown at the realization, he tests the Elf's scent once more. The feminine scent is stronger with his magic surrounding the area, a smirk playing along Grimmjow's features as he gets ready to jump the smaller male. Hallibel catches his intention, snagging his ear and yanking.

"Fuck!" he snarls. "What the hell was that for?"

"There is a pup present," she comments stoically.

With a grumble, he stalks over and grabs the back of Ichigo's shirt. Startled from his rage, the orange haired male yelps and grabs the clawed hand in his shirt. He's dragged off toward the Jaegerjaques residence, the others just watching in surprise. Gin, however, is staring back where Luppi's body lies. His icy blue eyes are wide open, shining with an unnatural gleam as he tilts his head to the side curiously. Within the brush is a second Witch, already retreating to relay new information to Aizen. The last time Grimmjow used this form halfway between man and animal, he had dominated a war between Barragan's wolf pack and Grimmjow. He had no followers or pride then, only after beginning to pull the outcasts and misfits to him. The war had been over territory and Grimmjow was never taken down, effortlessly killing any who approached his territory in a threatening manner. After three months of losing scouts and warriors, Barragan gathered his entire pack and laid siege to the jaguar's territory. Even a pack ninety strong wasn't a match for the enraged jaguar. Once he shifted into his mid-form, Grimmjow was unstoppable. Now that he's shown the dangerous form again, Aizen will be even more eager to pull him in. Gin shakes it off, closing his foxish eyes and placing a wide smile on his lips.

Ichigo is unceremoniously tossed onto the bed when they reach Grimmjow's home, the half-form of the jaguar-man sending chills of submission through Ichigo he desperately attempts to fend off. Grimmjow stalks the room before him, a quiet growl just a bit more than a purr rumbling in his chest. Before he can make a mad dash for it, Grimmjow leaps onto him. The heavier form of the feline Were holds Ichigo down effortlessly, legs spread on either side of muscular legs and arms held beneath large paw-like hands.

"A male, huh?" Grimmjow snarls out as he ears lay flat.

"… I didn't say I wasn't," Ichigo mutters petulantly.

"You're a male bitch! I knew I should've been more aggressive with you!"

Those sharp teeth snap clicked inches from Ichigo's nose when he starts to yell back in fury, the orange haired Elf immediately quieting. Cyan orbs are kept at half-mast, but the aura around him is more flat or bored. A tail lashes from behind the jaguar, wrapping around Ichigo's thigh languidly.

"Get off me," the Elf snaps in warning.

"Tell me, Ichigo," he purrs with a feral grin. "Why does Aizen want you? Is it because of that interesting ability I've never seen in all my centuries?"

"… Yes. He wants to bed me," the Elf bristles. "There's no way in hell I'm letting that happen."

"That's great! I don't like to share… and your ass is about to be mine."

Ichigo is flipped onto his stomach, the large feline holding him down as claws tear through fabric. Ichigo's amber eyes widen comically in his distress, his body immediately losing substance before going completely ghostly. Grimmjow yelps as he falls face first into the pillows, his own form lying with Ichigo sitting up right through him. The vibrant Elf stands, his feet barely touching the floor as he floats gently within the room.

"What the hell!" Grimmjow snarls.

He sits up and curiously bats at Ichigo's form, his body breaking up at the touch and reforming easily. Grimmjow growls in annoyance, his arousal only getting worse with the challenge of actually catching the one he wants screaming on the end of his cock. He tries a few more times to grasp the spectral male, hissing each time he passes straight through.

"Are you done?" Ichigo sighs in irritation.

"Change back."

"Oh, yeah, let me get right on that," the Elf scoffs sarcastically. "Not a chance! You already tried to jump me once today, it's not happening again. Now that you've seen my ability, I'm not gonna be shy about using it to keep your dick away from me."

"That's not fair!"

"You just tried to fuck me in your half-form, don't talk to me about fair!" Ichigo shouts in disbelief.

Grimmjow bristles, yet shifts back to his human form if only to draw the Elf back into his own. The Elf, now born of the air around them, glares at him cautiously before taking on a more substantial figure. It's a half a heartbeat after he changes that Grimmjow has him pinned to the bed again, the Elf surprised as he's easily overpowered. A scowl takes over his features as Grimmjow purrs in triumph behind him, the air crackling with his power before the jaguar is forcibly thrown from his back by a powerful wind. Grimmjow's body hits the floor at the end of the bed, his ears picking up the howling of the winds that now thrash within the room.

"So not fair," he mutters. "I'm not using my ability, stop using yours!"

"I'm not letting you fuck me!" Ichigo shouts over the winds. "Just get it out of your fucking mind!"

"You're just making me want you more!" Grimmjow hisses. "Just let me fuck you now and get it out of my system, damn it!"

"No!"

Gin opens the door with some difficulty, yelping when he's yanked into the room by a strong wind that catches the door's inward movement. Grimmjow huffs at the sight, Ichigo lessening the winds though he keeps them close. The Were-fox smiles gratefully before tilting his head curiously at Grimmjow, the jaguar hissing at him in displeasure.

"I gotta talk ta ya, Grimm-kitty," he comments. "Somethin's come up."

"Like what?"

"Someone else was watchin' the fight," he murmurs. "They left ta report ta Aizen. I told Ulqui, but I don' think he'll catch 'em."

"Perfect."

"Sorry, I didn' see 'em 'till they were leavin'."

He nods and stands, sending a scathing look toward the Elf before heading out of the room. When Gin attempts to follow, he sends him a look that has him backing away to keep watch over Ichigo. The Elf is curious about this new development, yet doesn't release his hold on the wind until he knows Grimmjow is gone. Once they're gone, he turns to Gin expectantly.

"Shiro ain't comin' fer ya," he states. "I told 'im I'd take care a ya an' he's happy wit that. I been callin' 'im 'bout ya frequently, so he ain't completely dyin' witout ya."

"Great, I'm trapped here then."

"It ain't so bad."

"He _just_ tried to jump me again!" Ichigo shouts. "Tell me how that isn't that bad!"

Gin blinks at him, seeming to think about an answer. After a long moment he shrugs with a wide smile, sending irritation through Ichigo without trying. Ichigo sits down, glowering at the silver fox heatedly.

"I hate ta say this, but… rules 'round Weres an' Witches ain't that different. It's all animal ta them. Aizen wants ya, he's the only one that can handle ya… ya ain't getting' 'way from 'im 'less ya get yerself another mate that can handle ya."

"I don't need anyone! I can take care of myself!"

"… Yer ability is a rare one, more so than the Divine," Gin remarks. "Aizen won' let ya get 'way from 'im that easily. Ya need ta stay here where Grimm-kitty can watch over ya."

"I…"

"I know, ya don' need 'im… but ya really do. He's the only one Aizen can' bully an' I think ya know why."

"… No… why?"

"Ain't that why yer here?" Gin wonders in surprise. "Shiro said ya were searchin' fer 'im."

"No, I was sent to find… oh shit," Ichigo sighs in irritation. "He's a Divine, isn't he?"

Gin nods, his smile growing wider if possible, and Ichigo flops back onto the bed. To think the one person he can't stand, the one trying to take him forcibly, is the Divine he's supposed to be gaining the help of. Fate can be such a bitch, as the Elf is wondering if the whole point of sending him on this quest was to sell his body in exchange for an alliance.

"I don' think that's it," Gin chuckles.

Ichigo jumps at the comment, glancing up to see icy blue eyes trained on him curiously. He glares at the fox, the silver haired male quickly closing said eyes. He gives Ichigo an apologetic smile, sitting back in his seat and waiting for the Elf to get through with his thoughts. After what seems forever, Ichigo sits up and sets a serious gaze upon the Were-fox.

"You know the extent of my abilities," he comments. "You know why I can't give in to him."

"I do."

"How else can I gain his help? There has to be another way."

Before Gin can reply, the door bursts open and Nelliel bounds in excitedly. She tackles Ichigo and squeezes him close with a happy squeal, cutting off his oxygen supply and prompting Gin to help before he passes out. It takes a while, yet he finally gets the overly excited Were to release him.

"Sorry," she blushes. "But that was so cool! How did you do that? Was that your ability? That was awesome! What's it called? How'd you get it? Were you born with it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"It's called 'Element Walker'," Gin pipes up. "It's an ability that no more than a single Creature can possess… and it hasn't been seen since before the oldest Creature was nothing more than a child. Gaia never favors her children, but once she does find one to favor she gives them great power… How did you gain her favor? It's not a trait a child is born with."

Ichigo looks away, eyes turning sad as he ignores the question. Gin can't help it, he opens his eyes to ghost Ichigo's mind. The turmoil there draws him in faster than he can pull away, his mind touching Ichigo's as his body goes limp against his seat. Nelliel and Ichigo look to him in shock, catching the distant and glassy look of his open eyes.

"Fucker invaded my head!" Ichigo shouts indignantly.

"Nothing we can do now," Nelliel chirps. "I'll go make some popcorn! We can watch a movie while we wait for him to find his way out."

"Perfect! And then I'm gonna tear him apart!" the Elf snarls.

"Sounds fun!"

Nelliel bounds off to get the movie and popcorn, Ichigo left to glower at the albino fox's body. It's highly abnormal, but once in a while a Wraith will be drawn into a stronger mind. Ichigo doesn't normally have a stronger mind than a Wraith, but with his outburst of power earlier that aspect has strengthened to an unimaginable point… one of the draw backs to his ability, as his senses are equivalent to Grimmjow's for at least two hours after.

Gin shakes his head and pulls himself to his feet; cursing himself for forgetting about the fact an Element Walker's mind becomes a steel trap for his kind. If he would've remembered, he would've waited a few hours before probing Ichigo's head. As it is now, he'll have to deal with an enraged Ichigo and a pissed off Grimmjow when he finds his way back. He looks around himself, catching sight of a small temple within the trees of Elven territory. Two tiny boys of about five are wandering around, one with vibrant orange locks and the other with snowy white. Gin curiously wanders over, realizing these little Elves are Ichigo and Shiro when they were younger. The temple is quiet, a woman with strawberry blonde hair bustling about as she cleans up.

"Boys," she calls. "Get back here. There are Werewolves out there."

Ichigo looks her way and starts to return when Shiro grabs his arm gently. They're not far from the door and she can see them, so Shiro makes his twin sit beside him. Shiro grins widely as Ichigo plays with a flower between them. Gin is shocked to see the dead thing gaining vitality beneath the tyke's gaze, color bleeding into dried petals before it blooms.

"Sweetheart, I told you not to play with your ability," the woman chuckles. "Come on, we should get ready to leave."

Ichigo lifts his arms and smiles widely, Shiro standing and gripping her long skirt in a tiny hand. As they get ready to leave, the woman moving to the doorway of the temple to grab her things, a howl rolls from the trees. Three werewolves charge into the area, jaws dripping saliva and eyes burning with two kinds of hunger. The woman quickly sets her son down, Shiro grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the temple further. Surprisingly, the woman stands at the ready with slender daggers pulled from the back of her belt. The Werewolves creep closer, one dagger flung and hitting a perfect mark in a throat… her ability is marksmanship. The Werewolves leap, not giving her time to throw another and knowing she won't move since it would leave her children in the open. The snowy haired child covers his little twin's eyes, tears welling in his own golden ones as he watches their mother torn down. The orange haired child fights to see, screaming when he manages to get away. A Werewolf not busy tearing at his mother's clothes grabs a torch to light the temple aflame, burning the children alive within it. As the fire creeps higher along the vines that cover the temple, Shiro keeps Ichigo within the middle and close to his small frame. He could've gotten away had he known how to use his ability, but he never would've left his twin.

"No!" the woman screams. "No! My babies!"

Gin can only stare, an onlooker passing a train wreck, as the temple burns brightly. Ichigo sets his features into a determined look, grabbing his twin's arm and walking straight into the flames. Shiro yells at him, the two running through the smoke and fire as their skin is lashes at. They break through, a Werewolf leaping. It never reaches them, as the woman manages to fumble for another knife and throw it. It severs the huge animal's spine from the base of its skull, sending it falling to the ground dead. The last wolf was holding her by her long hair, the woman managing to keep from being violated for the moment. The twins hurry to her aid, Shiro grabbing the thrown knife as Ichigo throws himself at the wolf's legs. It stumbles and hurls the woman into the fire; her screams drown out by his howling as the fire claims her. Shiro jumps to the wolf's back, digging the dagger into its jugular as Ichigo wraps his arms and legs around its limbs. Once it's taken care of, the twins turn to the building where their mother's screams have grown into sobs. Ichigo stares at the temple, the vines growing thicker and longer, coiling around the fires with moisture beading from their surface. The flames can't burn them, snuffed out by the lack of dryness it fed off of. Shiro tugs at Ichigo's arm, knowing using their abilities at such a young age is too much of a strain on their minds, but the younger twin doesn't listen. He's intent on saving their mother, the two rushing over to her once the fires turn to smoke. Her injuries are too vast, unfortunately, in some areas her body burned down to the bone.

"Mommy!" Ichigo cries weakly. "Mommy, wake up!"

"Ichi, Mommy's gone now," Shiro comments quietly. "It's just us."

Gin reaches out to the weeping children, yet his hand goes right through them. He can only mourn with them as they curl up next to their mother's charred body. After a long moment, Ichigo's crying ceases and Shiro turns to him cautiously. The orange haired Elf has stopped breathing all together, the toll on his mind too much. The minute he closed his eyes, there was no chance of him waking up. His heart still beats, Gin can tell that much, yet the oxygen isn't reaching his lungs as it should.

"No! Ichi, don't leave me!" Shiro cries in panic. "Please, not you, too!"

The ground rumbles beneath them, the temple now a garden of flowers and vines. Shiro searches for the cause of this, finding a light to bright to be the sun shining on the altar. He struggles to lift his twin up, remembering what his mother told him of this altar… this is Gaia's heart, where she either takes or gives from her children. He pulls Ichigo up onto the altar, a ghostly woman forming within the light. She's upside down, seeming to swim down from the sky to reach the orange haired Elf, and her hair wavers as though lost in water. She touches the tiny child that risked his life to save his mother at such a young age, sending her favor through his small body in the form of that bright light. Gin realizes this is the moment he asked of… this is when Ichigo gained Gaia's favor. He breathes in sharply as the world around him shatters, the fox waking in his own body once more.

* * *

I cried when I wrote that past part! T^T Just thought I'd tell you all that ;p I thought it was a nice touch to get Gin stuck in Ichigo's memory like that, every ability needs a drawback... that's his =) Sorry there wasn't some rough lemonade in there, but I'm biding my time ;p

Grimm: You said I got to dominate him!

Vae: I did not! There were three dots there, no answer in the negative or otherwise! You assumed!

Ichi: Ha ha! =p


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, now that the depressing past is through it's time to throw in a bit of humor! Indecisive Grimmjow is always a treat ;p Not to mention bitch fights! Those are always fun! =) Since I already gave you two chapter of Black Doves (with a wonderful lemon), there will be no lemon in this one. Sorry T^T This one is reserved for teh bitch fight.

Ichi: Who's fighting who?

Shiro: *pats Ichigo's head* Poor clueless aibou. Ya just refuse ta learn when it comes ta this authoress.

Grimm: Wait... no sex? What the hell! D8

Ichi: Ha ha! =p

* * *

Chapter 9

Grimmjow stalks his territory restlessly; cyan orbs alight with a furious storm of emotion. He wants that Elf, wants him so bad he can almost taste him… but he's been burnt by an Elf before. As a matter of fact, he's been burnt by every type of Creature at least once in his long life. They were all a challenge, though not as temperamental as this one, and they were all beautiful in some way or another. When they all found out he was more than a Were… and they all did eventually… they would change quickly. Doting on him like a god and cowering in fear when he got upset, drawing his disdain before his love. Finally, the last one he was with joined Aizen's cause… and attempted to lure him as well with the typical 'if you love me' bullshit. He almost did go, yet overheard a conversation between his Elf and a few Witches… she was playing him and he almost didn't see it in time.

*What should I do? * he muses. *I want him… he seems so much different… but he doesn't know what I am yet. Should I tell him? What happens then? *

"You're pacing rather furiously," a calm monotonous voice comments.

Grimmjow hisses as he whirls on the nearest clump of shadows, hair raised along his feline back and paw ready to lash out. Afterward, however, he feels stupid for his overreaction… Ulquiorra is lounging on an outcrop of boulders reading, not trying to hide in the least.

"Would you like to talk?"

The jaguar sighs, strolling over and leaping up to curl around the vampire's form. Ulquiorra and he were the first two to meet in this pack, their rivalry legendary for years before it wore thin on the two and they called a truce. Ulquiorra was alone, he had no vampiric clan to keep him company, and Grimmjow had no pack at the time… before Barragan's attempted raid. Between their truce and Grimmjow's monumental war, they frequently visited one another before Ulquiorra found it too dangerous… for everyone else… to leave Grimmjow on his own. Barragan's war could've been avoided with a little diplomatic talk in his opinion… not the Were-jaguar's strong suit.

"It's that Elf, isn't it?"

"… You know me so well."

"You're never upset like this unless a possible relationship is presenting itself," he comments as-a-matter-of-factly. "The Elf has caught your interest like no one in the last century or so. What seems to be the problem?"

"You know the problem," Grimmjow snorts derisively. "It's always the same problem!"

"You think he'll join Aizen?"

"Hell no, but I think he'll try to use me just like them. Not to mention, all the fight will leave him. I've ruined so many feisty bitches… I don't want to ruin him, too."

Grimmjow's ears lay back in sadness, his cyan orbs averting from Ulquiorra's gaze as the Vampire strokes his massive head. The raven churns that thought over in his mind, his naturally strategic way of thinking picking it apart. After a long moment, he turns back to his friend.

"What does he have that they didn't?" he wonders. "Obviously, he must be different from them if you're willing to jump him… especially in front of Lilinette with Nelliel and Hallibel present, and in your half-form."

Though he can't see the blush on Grimmjow's face, he can feel his body temperature skyrocket in that area and knows what's happening. It's a rarity, but he enjoys these moments when they happen. They remind him that Grimmjow isn't as indifferent as he likes to pretend.

"I don't know," he states gruffly. "He's just… different."

"That doesn't explain much."

"I know it doesn't! I just can't figure out what's different about him! I mean, besides his weird ability," he grumbles the last part. "How can I even hope to fuck him when he's jumping through the elements like a jackrabbit running from a wolf?"

"… That analogy is quite ironic," Ulquiorra points out with a slight smirk.

"… Shut up, Ulqui," Grimmjow sulks.

"If you're so eager to have this one, just be patient. He'll find out just like the others. If you're not too emotionally attached to him when it happens, it'll be easier to…"

"GRIMMJOW!"

The two stop mid-conversation at the scream from Nelliel, the jaguar lifting his head and glancing to his pal. Ulquiorra is already standing, gliding over the ground as he darts forward. The white jaguar follows, always up for a race even the direst situations.

They find Nelliel at the entrance to the village, pacing in her smaller jaguar form. She isn't white like her younger brother, just the typical color of this particular feline. When they reach her side, they catch Gin stumbling back toward the gates. There's a limp in his front leg, blood spattering his white coat, and his ears are laid back in pain as his tail drags the ground.

"Did you get him?" Nelliel asks.

"No," the fox bristles. "But I almost got a fuckin' broken leg!"

"Who are you talking about?" Grimmjow questions.

"Ichigo," his sister informs. "A couple Witches got past the patrolling Weres and into the village. Ichigo noticed them hunting the cubs, took off after them and I sent Gin after him!"

"Where is he?"

"I lost 'im by the Devil's Shoulder."

Grimmjow is off and running, his ever present shadow just behind him. As they come closer to the base of the cliff where Ichigo had fallen, they catch sight of the orange haired Elf. He's up against two Witches the two have never met before, just nameless faces in the bulk of Aizen's coven. Ichigo dodges a punch, throwing one of his own in retaliation. It's obvious the Elf is tired, he hasn't gotten enough rest yet and is just now gaining enough health to draw him away from the threat of illness. Ulquiorra is about to rush in to help, when the trees shudder behind the Witches. One instinctively throws an offensive spell into the thick of trees, the branches lashing out to skewer the group brutally at the sound of a dainty cry. Blood is everywhere, bodies lain along sharp branches as the light leaves their eyes, and Ichigo falls to his knees.

"Ulquiorra, check it out," Grimmjow states. "I'll get the bitch."

He bounds over to Ichigo as the Vampire slowly creeps toward the aggressive shrubbery, growling cautiously as he slides past it. The trees make no move to attack, their master lying in a huddled mess within their cradle. The Fae has curly locks of purple, her body petite and her eyes pleading as she gazes up at the Vampire.

"It's a Fae," he calls back. "She's hurt, what would you like me to do?"

"… Bring her. She saved Ichigo; she's welcome… for now."

He carefully picks up the woman as Grimmjow helps the Elf onto his back, both males returning to the village and an impatient Nelliel. She was attempting to help Szayel heal Gin to keep her mind off things… but it didn't help. When they reach her, she's practically strangling the fox with a roll of gauze.

"I didn' do nothin'!" he shouts in panic.

"Nelliel, please refrain from injuring my patient any more than he already is," the pink haired male sighs in irritation.

Apologizing with a blush, she backs away and settles into her animal form to pace. At the sight of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra… and more importantly, Ichigo… she's prancing around her younger brother happily. The Fae, however, has her stopping in suspicion.

"Where should I place her, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra wonders.

"The guest room," Grimmjow answers. "I want to be able to keep an eye on her."

With a slight nod, he carries the female toward the Jaegerjaques residence. Grimmjow is about to follow, yet stops short when Ichigo groans in pain. He sets the other down for Szayel to inspect, the pink haired medic finishing with Gin quickly before looking the Elf over. Ichigo puts up a fuss; however he's no match for the pink haired healer.

"He's fine," Szayel states, pleased. "The pills did their job, he should be able to stop taking them in a few days."

"Perfect."

"Will I be well enough to leave?" Ichigo wonders curiously.

Szayel ignores the question, telling the Elf without words that he won't like the answer. Once he's deemed healthy enough, he heads to the house with Grimmjow. The white jaguar takes his human form in order to hold Ichigo up if he needs it, which the Elf isn't quick to allow after nearly being jumped twice.

Ulquiorra is just leaving the guest room when the two arrive, his features exasperated as he searches for Szayel. Grimmjow has a confused and curious look about him, one even Ichigo can read as he's gently pushed toward the bedroom for some much needed sleep.

"Her name is Cirruci," the Vampire comments. "She's a Fae that's been hunted by Aizen. She's made it her mission to stop him, which led her to Ichigo. She had heard he was hunting a rare Elf for his army."

"What coincidental timing," the feline scoffs.

"I don't believe in coincidences," the raven frowns.

Grimmjow nods in agreement, his mind already turning this new development about. If this Fae is here for Ichigo, what reason could she have to pursue the Elf? He sighs in exasperation, stepping out of the way as Szayel rushes in to help the new bitch within his territory. Finally, he gives up and heads over to his room. Ichigo is already out on his bed, too tired to even change and draw the blankets around him. Carefully, he undresses the Elf and changed him into an oversized tee shirt. Once that's done, he pulls the blankets back and tucks the smaller male in. Ichigo grumbles in his sleep, turning over to curl up against a large pillow about the length of his body and quieting once more.

"Grimm-kitty? Ya got a minute?" Gin wonders quietly.

His arm is in a sling, keeping him from exerting it too much, and he looks a bit ruffled. Grimmjow moves to follow him outside, catching how those icy eyes open in the direction of the Fae's room. Once he's certain they're alone, the fox turns back to the jaguar.

"Somethin' ain' right wit that Fae," he hisses out. "An' there's somethin' I need ta tell ya 'bout Ichi… he knows yer a Divine."

"Fuck… that was fast," Grimmjow sighs out. "Now I'll have to…"

"No, ya ain' listenin' ta me! He knows yer a Divine… but he was ready ta fuck ya up fer tryin' ta use yer power ta fuck 'im. I laughed my ass off!" the fox snickers. "He's a hothead, that one. Almost as bad as his older brother."

"Wait… he wasn't all submissive?"

"Fuck, I don' think that bitch knows what the word means," Gin waves off in humor. "But as fer this Fae… she don' feel right. She knows me, I know she does… she blocked 'er head from my sight. Why would she prepare fer that if she don' know a Wraith is here?"

"Forget the fact you only cross one once in twenty years if you're lucky," Grimmjow scoffs.

"Just… watch 'er close."

"I intend to."

The two part ways there, Gin heading off to see Shiro and Grimmjow read for some rest. Ulquiorra will watch the Fae tonight; Grimmjow needs to catch up on the sleep he's cast aside in favor of watching his new interest. Ichigo is still snoozing when he gets to the room, a sly grin touching his lips as he slides in bed behind the Elf.

"Shiro, I don't wanna cuddle," Ichigo mumbles in his sleep. "Scoot over."

Instead of doing as told, Grimmjow warps his arms around Ichigo's slender waist and pulls him closer. Apparently, Ichigo must be used to this by now. He curls up against Grimmjow without stirring, making himself comfortable as though he knows struggling is futile. With one last yawn, Grimmjow buries his nose in orange locks and closes his eyes.

The Fae is up and about when Grimmjow wakes, fixing breakfast eagerly as Ulquiorra reads nearby. Ichigo is still asleep within the bedroom, safe from whatever mischief this Fae is up to thanks to Gin standing guard. When a large plate of food is set down in front of the jaguar, curious and cautious orbs turn to the Fae.

"Eat up!" she grins. "It's the least I can do for you."

"You're awfully chipper this morning."

"I'm alive! That's enough of a reason for me."

"… What is this?"

"A special recipe my mother taught me," Cirruci smiles proudly before it turns sheepish. "It's actually one of the few things I know how to make well."

Grimmjow turns his gaze to Ulquiorra, the Vampire shrugging and mouthing 'up before me'. Grimmjow frowns at the thought, knowing the raven is a light sleeper and not many can slip past him. Cautiously, he takes a bite of the pancakes filled with berries and tinted pink. The flavor explodes in his mouth, the rest gone in only a short amount of time. Noise from the hall has his attention elsewhere, the Elf roaming out curiously and stopping at the sight of the Fae that's made herself at home.

"Who the hell are you?"

Grimmjow may not have noticed it, but Ulquiorra did… the slight hint of jealousy within Ichigo's tone. The jaguar, however, takes it for anger. His confusion is obvious, Cirruci frowning at the comment. She sets down a couple more plates of food, her frown turning into a forced smile.

"I see you must've been quite drained during that fight," she comments sickeningly sweet. "I was the one that saved you."

"I could've handled myself," Ichigo growls. "The last time someone decided to save me, I got landed with that enormous pain in my ass."

"Not yet, I'm not," Grimmjow mumbles under his breath.

Ulquiorra chuckles at the comment, both Ichigo and Cirruci looking to him for an explanation. They don't have the finely tuned senses a Were-creature or Vampire does, so they didn't hear the remark. The Vampire waves it off uncaringly, returning to his book as the tenseness within the room strengthens. Cirruci sighs dramatically, stepping over to an irate Elf and ushering him over to the table.

"Sit and eat, you look horrible," she chides. "Haven't they been feeding you? Honestly, I don't understand why Elves always look like anorexic bimbos."

Ichigo's temper flares at the insult, yet Grimmjow reaches over and pulls him back into his seat before he can launch himself at the new bitch. This has happened multiple times within Grimmjow's territory, he knows the two are just trying to establish who the alpha bitch is. These little tirades will continue until one or the other finally gains the upper hand.

"At least I'm not a desperate whore," Ichigo growls out. "That's what Fairies like you are, aren't they? Rutting around in the gutters because they're not good enough to get a guy born of finer shit?"

"You petite little slut!"

"Bolemic Witchling."

"Were-whore."

"Whoa! Hey! Not cool," Grimmjow hisses. "No insults pertaining to Were-creatures, this is _not_ the territory to be belting those out!"

"I thought Vampires were a type of leech, but they've got nothing on you," Ichigo states carelessly. "What were your plans then? Purposely fall victim to a bunch of witches in a heroic act… just to bed the Pack Leader like the prostitute you are?"

Cirruci's jaw drops at the remark thrown her way, her mind working to come up with something else and going a bit too slow. Ichigo's amber eyes glitter in growing triumph, just waiting for the Fae to admit defeat. Finally, she attempts a comeback. Before it even leaves her lips, she closes her mouth and turns her nose up. The Elf grins widely at the conceded defeat, his head held high in his victory as he quietly eats his meal. Grimmjow rolls his eyes, this war is far from over between the two.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! A new bitch to fight with Ichigo! This is gonna be fun! =D I hope you guys don't grow old with these sorts of insults and, if possible... I'm running out of names ^^; I little help? Thanks much! I love ya lots! 'Till next time... which will just be a random update. Unless I update this one first, and then the next one will be Dark Prince for all you SasuNaru fans ;p

Shiro: Who the hell wants ta read 'bout them when we kick ass? *huffs*

Vae: Awe, Shiro's jealous! That's so cute! *fangirl squeal*

Shiro: I ain' jealous! I'm just statin' a fact, that's all.

Vae: Totally jealous. Don't worry, Shiro, I like you more! *hugs and kisses Shiro*


	10. Chapter 10

New update! Yea! Today is a novel day, too! I wrote four chapters, so the next four days are novel days! =) Go me! ;p I'd like to thank Alrye for her awesome suggestions on insults... I used one =) I'd also like to say my brother is a dork. He googled a whole bunch of terms for me and texted a huge list so I'd have it. I also used some of those =D BTW, in case not many of you know what a 'toolbox' is, the googled term defined it as: limited intelligence, social skills, or overall worth to society.

On a side note, just because someone decided to send an anonomous review so I couldn't send a message back (which I seriously hate by the way, I'd at least like to thank the constructive ones), I'd like to poitn out that any baby names I put the meanings to in the end notes are from baby names dot com adn those are the meanings they gave me. I do not know any other language but english (give or take a term or two in japanese or spanish from subtitles and spanish class), so any meanings that may come in later are from there.

Ichi: Feel better?

Vae: Much! I freaking hate those types of anonomous reviews! I understand people don't like to let the writers know who they are if they want to bash them or their way of writing, but any type of critism can be constructive! *pullling at hair*

Grimm: ... I think someone needs a time out for a bit. Why don't you take a nap?

Vae: ... Only if you, Ichi, and Shiro join me!

Shiro: Cuddle session! Yea! XD

* * *

Chapter 10

It's been two days since Cirruci arrived, yet the battles have done nothing but escalate. Ichigo has managed to come out on top more often than not, but the bitch fights are admittedly the most entertaining thing Grimmjow's ever sat to watch. At the moment, he's slouching of his couch with his arms slung over the back as the two glare heatedly at one another. This time, the argument was started by Ichigo. Cirruci had been in the bedroom snooping around and Ichigo had caught her rummaging through the clothes Nelliel had purchased for him the other day. Since the smaller jaguar knows Grimmjow has no intentions of letting Ichigo get away, she's been slowly building up possessions for him.

"I told you, I was just curious to see if my theory was right," the purple haired Fae growls out. "I thought you were a cross-dressing dimbo. Unfortunately, I didn't find any female clothes in your wardrobe. That's a good thing for you, of course."

"Is this about that damn apology I refuse to give you, isn't it!"

"Of course it is!"

"Fine, you want an apology? I'll give you your fucking apology!" he snaps. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said Fae's were whores the other day… I only meant pixies like you."

"Take that back, you walking abortion!" Cirruci screams.

"Toolbox!"

"Stupid skank!"

"Vapid… c-u-next-Tuesday!" Ichigo shouts.

Cirruci gasps a moment, staring at the other before throwing the first punch. Ichigo dodges without difficulty, tackling the other female to the floor as they pull hair and scratch without abandon. Grimmjow grins widely, taking in the bitch fight gone brutal eagerly. He resists the urge to cheer for one or the other, yet realizes quickly that Ichigo is more brutal than enough to keep his status. He catches movement at his side and grins wider as Gin sits beside him.

"Havin' fun?"

"Fuck, I wish I made some popcorn before all this started," Grimmjow murmurs back. "This has to be the _best_ idea I've ever had in my life!"

"Oh! Shit, Ichi may be small, but he throws a mean punch," Gin cringes.

Cirruci screams as Ichigo's punch lays her flat, the Fae immediately kicking the orangette off her. Gin sits back, watching with a detached amusement as he sees his own lover in the vibrant male. Ichigo leaps over the coffee table when Cirruci attempts to put it between them, raising his legs up and using his momentum to drop the other so he's kneeling on her torso. He grips purple locks in both hands and yanks up, slamming her head back onto the floor with a hollow thump.

"I knew there was something off about you," he sneers meanly. "You don't have a brain. When did you lose it, the last time you gave head in a back alley?"

"I think ya better get yer bitch under control 'fore ya end up wit a body in yer house," Gin comments. "He's done bein' nice an' that Fae don' look like she can take much more."

"Hmm… maybe you're right. He does seem as though he's out for blood," Grimmjow sighs. "Ichi, come here a minute."

The orangette hesitates, glancing back to the jaguar sitting on the couch. He's torn between doing as the other says and killing the Fae he's pinned beneath him, so he compromises… he slams her head against the floor one last time and _then_ heads over to see Grimmjow. The other motions the smaller male over, gripping his wrist and tugging him forward. Ichigo drops down on Grimmjow's lap with a scowl, half irate with this new position and half petulant for the upcoming scolding.

"Ichi, you have to play nice with the new bitch or I won't let you have any more pets," Grimmjow comments teasingly.

"Can I just agree to never have another pet and kill this one?" he bristles.

"No. I told you once before, I take care of all females injured in my territory…"

"She's healed! She can leave now, we don't need her here!"

Grimmjow can see the obvious threat in Ichigo's eyes, confusion welling within himself as he attempts to decipher what's going on inside the other's head. Obviously, Ichigo doesn't like this other female… he's made that perfectly clear. Grimmjow has an inkling it may be because she's been trying to rub him the right way, but he has eyes for only the smaller male."

"Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you take Cirruci to Ulquiorra's for tonight?" he comments. "I think Ichigo and Cirruci could use a bit of time away from each other."

"What!" the Fae snaps. "Why does he get to stay here and I have to leave?"

"He likes me more," Ichigo states before sticking out his tongue.

"Ichigo was here first. If you have a problem with that, you can leave just like Ichigo stated beforehand. There really is nothing keeping you here, Szayel already healed you and you're perfectly capable of long journeys. I have no clue why you decided to stick around, but you have no debt to pay off. You saved Ichigo so I helped you, end of story. Gin?"

He nods and stands up, motioning for Cirruci to follow him out. With a stomp of her foot and a huff, the purple haired diva does as told. She looks back just in time to catch the orangette curling against Grimmjow, silently laughing over the larger male's shoulder for her to see. Grimmjow waits a long while, listening for the two voices to get to the point he has to strain to hear them, and then glances at his bitch. Ichigo seems more relaxed and happy, his temper dissipating with the Fae's exit. He gets up and walks away from the living room, the strain of control he's been struggling with since Cirruci arrived finally settling.

"You really don't like her do you?" Grimmjow wonders.

"No, not in the least," he scowls. "And now that she's gone, I have little to no desire to even speak of her."

"I know what your problem is… you think I'm going to like her more," the Were-jaguar grins. "That's so cute! Don't worry; no one intrigues me as much as you."

"You're an idiot! Why on earth would I care if you like someone more than me?" Ichigo snaps. "I'd be more than happy to let her get jumped every five seconds by you in my stead."

Grimmjow watches the other intently, noting there's a strange uncertainty lingering within the Elf's aura. He doesn't like it, doesn't like the fact he's the reason for it. After taking in a deep breath, he chooses to tell the other the truth.

"Okay, I haven't been completely honest with you," he sighs. "When I first found you, I brought you here because I feel responsible for all females in my territory… that much was true. After you woke, however, I became more fascinated with you. You have such a volatile temper and I've always loved a challenge…"

"Why are you telling me this now?" Ichigo scowls.

"You didn't know what I was then," he admits. "I've ruined so many good bitches in my time because I jumped the gun. They didn't know, but when they found out… they changed. They lost their tempers and either feared me or doted on me. I didn't want to do the same to you. You were different from them, you were stronger than they were… you were special."

"It doesn't matter," the orangette glowers. "It won't be long now and I'll be able to go home…"

"I never planned on letting you leave," Grimmjow sighs. "I have every intention on keeping you here with me. You see, this whole canyon is my territory and every path in or out is controlled be me. There's a barrier around the Devil's Shoulder that alerts us to anyone falling off, but since everyone normally dies when that happens I don't bother to protect it. Unfortunately, ever since you survived it… I've erected a barrier there as well. You're not leaving without my say-so."

"Son of a bitch!" Ichigo snarls before leaping.

Grimmjow grins widely welcoming the hotheaded Elf as they collide, the larger male's arms immediately wrapping around Ichigo's so he can't struggle much. He may not be able to struggle with his arms, but Ichigo isn't stupid enough not to use his legs. He kicks Grimmjow's shins, trying his best to injure the larger man as the Were carries him through the house. Grimmjow hums to himself as he goes, ignoring the sharp pains from Ichigo's feet against his shins as he slips into the bedroom and closes the door. He tosses the other onto the bed, yet doesn't follow this time. Instead, he stands with his arms over his chest and a contemplative look upon his brow.

"What's your problem?" he wonders. "Why are you so against having sex?"

"I'm not stupid," Ichigo spits out. "I know why everyone wants me! All they ever talk about is my ability, they're not interested in me… they're interested in dictating my power!"

"Apparently you _are_ stupid," Grimmjow comments with a wicked grin. "I'm a Divine, dipshit, what the hell do I want with more power?"

"… Well… You're just… I'm not… This is not happening!"

"Yes it is," Grimmjow grins. "And you're gonna let it, because you know I'm the only person in the world that doesn't care what ability you have. I was ready to take you as my mate when I thought the only thing you could do was talk to animals or make plants grow."

"… I guess," Ichigo mutters. "But… if you hurt me in any way, I'll kill you! I don't care if I was sent to get your help, I…"

"What?" Grimmjow frowns. "What did you say? You were sent to get my help? For what!"

"Trust me, we're so better off without it," Ichigo scoffs. "You'll probably just fuck everything up! Besides, Aizen can't be that difficult to take out. Obviously he's afraid of my brother's ability and he's nothing without Gin or me."

"So… you _don't_ want my help?"

"My people thought I needed to go find the Divine, because Aizen was so strong," Ichigo sighs. "I thought this was an important mission for me, but when I found out _you_ were the Divine… I realized they only wanted me to whore myself out in return for your help. I haven't laid down for any of my suitors and I'm not about to make it easy on you… I don't care who you are."

"Alright," Grimmjow nods. "I've made my decision… You're going to be my mate."

Ichigo attempts to disagree, but he's met with Grimmjow's lips. The other had moved so fast, he didn't even see him coming. Before he can get his mind around enough to turn into wind… or fire just to teach the ass a lesson… Grimmjow fondles his member and his concentration is lost. Grimmjow shifts them, his leg between Ichigo's to keep stimulating his groin, and he pulls away long enough to pull off the Elf's shirt. He's not stupid; he's actually an extremely fast learner. He figured out that Ichigo's ability takes a large amount of concentration, so keeping him from using it means to keep his mind fogged and distracted. He would've won this battle anyway.

"Relax," he purrs. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

He pulls his own shirt over his head, pressing a hand to the smaller male's chest in order to lay him back on the pillows. Ichigo wraps his arms around Grimmjow's neck, eagerly pressing their lips together before opening his own for his lover's tongue. Far past fighting the other, Ichigo relaxes beneath him and comforts himself with the fact he _will_ kill the other if he hurts him in any way.

Grimmjow purrs in delight as he runs his hands over the toned body of his lover, leaning down to suck at his neck. Ichigo gasps at the feeling, tilting his head to give the other more room. A whimper falls from the orangette's lips, his hands fumbling with Grimmjow belt buckle. The jaguar pulls away, undoing his belt and pants before taking them off along with his boxers. Once he's bare, he allows Ichigo to soak it up a bit… immediately continuing when that scowl presents itself, warning him of the smaller male's impatience. He grips Ichigo's waist band and yanks his pants off, going back for the boxers quickly before he can change his mind.

"You were jealous of Cirruci," Grimmjow points out. "So I'm gonna make sure you have no doubts as to who my favorite will stay."

"Then you damn well better make it good," Ichigo bites out. "And make her go away! I don't trust her!"

"If that's what my mate wants, that's what my mate will get."

He slides along Ichigo's body as he lines them up once more, languidly kissing him as their hands explore. Ichigo gasps and grips blue locks tightly as he yanks them, an action Grimmjow notes is far gentler than the one he gave the Fae. He reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out a small bottle, keeping the other busy with his lips and tongue as he spreads the cool gel on his fingers. Ichigo utters a startled cry when Grimmjow slips a finger into his entrance, probing the other's tight passage carefully to loosen him up.

"Mm… ah! Ha! Grimm," Ichigo moans out.

Grimmjow grins at the look on Ichigo's face, half-lidded and clouded with lust as he voices his pleasure. He adds another finger, scissoring them to stretch the other. Ichigo's brows scrunch in discomfort, his groans more of pain than pleasure. After the third, however, Grimmjow starts searching for that spot that makes his Elf scream.

"Ah!" Ichigo cries out. "M-more!"

Grimmjow grins wickedly as he coats his thick arousal, easily thrusting into the smaller body beneath him. He's quick to locate Ichigo's prostate, abusing that spot with each hard thrust in. Ichigo wraps his legs around Grimmjow's waist, his hands scratching at the other's back. The speed is slow and rough at first, evolving into a faster pace. Ichigo is lost to the pleasure, arching his back and neck as he listens to the creak of the bed. He reaches for Grimmjow, pulling him closer to kiss him heatedly, and the larger male answers it enthusiastically.

"Ah!" Ichigo gasps. "G-Grimm! H-harder!"

"Mm," Grimmjow purrs. "So beautiful."

He raises Ichigo's hips to get in deeper, nibbling on the other's collarbone without breaking skin. He's always mindful of turning another, though the 'virus' isn't transmitted from just a bite. His canines are hollow like a viper's, but he chooses when to release the 'virus', as it's extremely important to gauge a victim for how well they'll take the change. With other Creatures, a change is neither necessary nor warranted.

"Grimm," Ichigo breathes out. "S-so close. Take me… h-harder."

He grips the smaller male's arousal in his free hand, his other keeping to Ichigo's hip and easily holding him up. As he drives in furiously, eager for his release, he strokes the orange haired Elf in time with his movements. Ichigo arches his body, shuddering as his mouth opens for a silent scream. His passage tightens around Grimmjow's large cock, forcing the Were to follow him in his ecstasy. Grimmjow growls, face buried in the crook of Ichigo's neck as he fills him, and the smaller male goes boneless beneath him. Carefully, Grimmjow pulls out of Ichigo's entrance and moves to the side. Once he's lying on his back, he wraps his arms around the smaller male and invites Ichigo to curl into him.

"You're mine now," Grimmjow growls out. "Got that? I'm never letting you go."

"You better not," Ichigo mumbles sleepily. "Or I get the right to kick your ass every day for the rest of our lives!"

"Hm… I love that temper of yours, it's so fucking hot."

"I'd role my eyes, but I'm too tired to open the lids."

"Go to sleep, bitch," Grimmjow chuckles. "You'll need it… I'm a very 'hands on' mate, if you catch my drift."

"So am I… but _not_ in a pleasurable way. Keep that in mind when you get the urge to jump me."

Grimmjow grins to himself as Ichigo's breathing evens out, the orangette falls asleep easily as his body continues to float on cloud nine. Though he's tired, the Were-jaguar can't help but lie there and watch his new lover. He didn't mark Ichigo, so he can't technically claim him as his own… yet. But he'll be damned if he allows another to take what he considers his. It's always different with other Creatures; Elves don't like to be marked like Weres do, Faes rather like long ceremonies and tradition the rest don't, and Vampires sleep around without intent to marry where witches slip from bed to bed while married. He'll mark Ichigo eventually, but only when the other is ready to let him. For now, he's happy holding the other in his arms and waking to him in the morning.

* * *

And... wait for it... you're welcome! ;p Finally, Grimm got some! I bet you're all relieved about that, huh? Don't worry, I'm not nice enough to give them a happily ever after just yet =D No clues, no telling, you're just gonna have to wait and see! XD Anyway, next I'm either going to post a new fic, or the update to Uncharted. First to suggest gets their way! And I'll know, my email comes straight to my phone ;p

Shiro: New fic! New fic! I'm fuckin' awesome in the new fic! XD

Grimm: Uncharted! Post Uncharted! I kick ass in the update! =3

Ichi: How about you don't post either and write a fic where I'm not completely abused? *hopeful eyes*

Grimm/Shiro/Vae: ... *stare at Ichi blankly*

Ichi: *hangs head* You're so evil to me. T^T


	11. Chapter 11

Here it is, the chapter you've all been dreading! The one that begins my evil plot to set in motion a twist you will all be cursing me for! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *slightly unhinged look upon face* How nice of me to go from ultra lemony fluff to... OMG! WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING! D8 I hope you all enjoy this, I know I'll most likely love all the reviews ;p

Ichi: ... For some reason, I'm getting a seriously bad vibe. =(

Shiro: I been havin' one a those fer a few chapters now.

Grimm: Why do I get the feeling I'm going to hate this more than anyone else? T^T

Ichi: Trust me, Grimm. No one has ever hated a chapter she's written more than me, I doubt it'll start happening now. *sighs*

Vae: *rubbing hands together in sinister manner*

* * *

Chapter 11

Ichigo yawns and stretches as he lies in bed, opening bleary amber eyes to find Grimmjow snoozing beside him. It's early in the morning; the sun just making an appearance on the horizon, but for some reason the orange haired Elf can't sleep any longer. He's restless and somewhere inside himself he can feel a growing nervousness. He shakes it off immediately, hoping to slip from bed and make breakfast before the other wakes. Unfortunately, Grimmjow is extremely attuned to his mates and wakes at the slight shift of the bed.

"Where you going?" he asks in a voice rough with sleep.

"I'm hungry," Ichigo answers. "I was going to make breakfast."

"Don't bother, Kitten, just stay here with me."

"I'm hungry, Grimm," Ichigo growls in irritation. "Either let me up so I can eat, or I'm gonna gnaw off your fucking arm!"

With a light chuckle, the Were lifts his arm from around Ichigo's waist and turns to his other side. The Elf gives him a playful shove before getting up, pulling on an oversized shirt from Grimmjow's dresser and a pair of boxers that hang a bit low. He's just walking into the living room when he hears humming and the scrape of metal on metal from the kitchen. His eyes narrow, his temper already rising, and he marches over to the kitchen. Cirruci is drawing a whisk around in a metal bowl, making breakfast as though she belongs nowhere else.

"What the hell are you doing back?" Ichigo spits out.

"… So, did you have fun with the clan alpha?" she sneers. "Looks like he made you quite the happy little slut."

"More than you got, so I must be in good shape," he grins nastily. "I guess he's not interested in becoming the next poster child of STDs… you being the first."

"I've had it with your attitude," the Fae snarls. "Why don't you leave? You're not welcome here!"

"Did you forget which one of us warmed his bed last night? I'm more welcome than you… in fact, he told me last night he wasn't letting me leave," Ichigo states smugly. "You, on the other hand, will be sent packing today."

"I don't believe you. Anyone in their right mind would choose me over you."

"Grimm's not like the typical gutter trash you hang out with."

"We'll see. He's just played you; he'll leave you by the end of the day… I guarantee it."

"If he leaves me… especially for you… I'll kill you both," Ichigo hisses out. "And I'll start with you, just to make it hurt all the more."

A shudder runs down Cirruci's spine, one created by fear at the look of utter bloodlust within those amber eyes. Ichigo isn't far from his twin when it comes to possession. Like all Elves, once they feel something is theirs they'll fight like rabid wolves to keep it that way. This little fact had escaped the Fae's memory when she started to pursue the clan alpha, yet the reminder does little to dissuade her. Once the clan alpha is hers, he'll protect her just fine.

"Get ready to lose this war," Cirruci grins meanly. "Good morning, Grimmjow!"

"… Cirruci? I thought you were staying with Ulquiorra," the were-jaguar frowns.

"Only through the night, I just couldn't stand leaving you for such a long time. I made breakfast for you! I hope you're hungry."

"Isn't there something you wanted to tell Cirruci, Grimm?" Ichigo glowers.

"After we eat," she waves off. "There's no sense talking on an empty stomach."

She sets the plates on the table, the orangette noting how careful she is about choosing which to set where. He gets a horrible feeling in his gut, yet sits down beside Grimmjow and starts to pick at his food. It's the same thing she made the first night she stayed with them, nothing fantastic in Ichigo's opinion, and Grimmjow inhales it as he always does. The difference this time, however, is the hesitation he conveys after his meal. A slight daze within his cyan orbs draws Ichigo's attention, as though Grimmjow's forgotten something he feels is important, and then Cirruci is cleaning off the table with a gleam of mal intent in her eyes.

"You wanted to tell me something, Grimmjow?" she wonders sweetly.

"… You're very beautiful," he murmurs.

"Why thank you!"

"Grimmjow! That's not what you were going to say! You promised me you'd make her leave today!" Ichigo shouts.

"Why would I do that?"

Ichigo is flabbergasted, though it quickly changes to fury. Before the larger male can say anything, Ichigo's fist is planted in his face and his chair is falling backward. The Elf stands and storms off to his room to change, hurrying out afterward with infuriated tears in his eyes and a bag of clothes.

"Where are you going?" Grimmjow questions in confusion.

"Nelliel's!"

"When will you be back?"

"Hopefully never, you stupid asshole!"

"… Great… What did I do now?" he sighs in irritation.

"You had sex with him last night," Cirruci giggles. "You probably promised him the world, didn't you? You told him whatever it took to get in his pants, right? He thought he meant something to you, but he was wrong… only I mean anything to you."

"He shouldn't have been so naïve," the Were answers dazedly.

Cirruci laughs wickedly, clinging to Grimmjow's arm afterward with a satisfied grin. Unfortunately, she can see the way his gaze still lingers after Ichigo. She catches the tension in his muscles as he fights the potion she slipped into his breakfast… he's a lot stronger than they gave him credit for.

Ichigo said he was going to Nell's, but he lied. He didn't want to chance Grimmjow coming after him. Instead, he's wandering through the forest alone. He had called Shiro, hoping his twin could figure out a way to get him the hell out of this place. Movement to his right stills him, his body turning ever so slightly to see who it is.

"Something bothers you," Ulquiorra comments. "I doubt it could be anything but Grimmjow at this point. Care to talk of it?"

"He told me he loved me, that he wanted me to be his mate," Ichigo mutters sadly. "I believed him when he said he'd never hurt me… he lied. He's shacking up with that Fae now, so I'm leaving."

"Wait… he's with the Fae? That doesn't make any sense, he's never that quick when it comes to mating," Ulquiorra muses a bit perturbed. "He chooses a single mate, keeps them until they no longer want him, and then takes at least four years to find another he's slightly interested in. It's a constant; he's never gone against this pattern for as long as I've known him."

"Well he did today."

"… What do you know about Fae?"

Ichigo stops at his imploring question, reminding himself of his earlier checklist. Cirruci was up to something, he knows that with every fiber of his being… but he doesn't know what. Not wanting to be deterred from leaving now that he's gotten the opportunity, the Elf shrugs uncaringly and turns to run off once more.

"Please don't turn your back on me, it's rude," Ulquiorra growls. "You and I both know something is wrong here. What happened from the time you woke to the time you left?"

"… I woke up early, I couldn't figure out why but I had a bad feeling about something. Grimmjow didn't want me to get up, he wanted me to stay in bed with him," the Elf sighs. "He was fine then. I went into the kitchen to fix breakfast, but Cirruci was already there. We had a verbal spat; she seemed really pissed I slept with Grimmjow. I told her Grimmjow promised me he'd send her away, but she wouldn't let him talk until after we ate. She was acting weird when she set the plates down… like she was trying to remember who got what, although it was all the same…"

"She used a potion," Ulquiorra hisses between his fangs. "She used some sort of love potion on him. Do you know which one?"

"Of course not, I left after he basically rubbed my face in the fact he slept with me and it meant nothing to him," Ichigo snaps. "I called my brother; he's coming to pick me up…"

"Do you not understand what this could imply?"

The vampire's tone is full of venom and ire, stilling Ichigo quickly as he turns large eyes upon Grimmjow's friend. Ichigo didn't really even think about what reasons Cirruci could have for doing this, he was too hurt to think past getting away. Now that it's been brought up, however, he almost smacks himself in the face of his stupidity. If Cirruci is working for Aizen, she'll be in the perfect position to persuade Grimmjow to form an alliance with the witch's coven.

"Damn it all to hell!" he spits out. "I knew she was no good!"

"And I thought her arrival far too coincidental at the time," the vampire sighs. "We need to figure out what potion she used on Grimmjow, it's imperative we help him break it soon."

"Help him? What do you mean?"

"Potions and spells have little to no effect on him. His power is so abundant that it runs rampant even outside his body, shielding him from near everything. Potions, however, can be tricky for him to break through on his own since they're digested. The really powerful ones, such as love potions, are near impossible to destroy inwardly for at least two weeks. Plenty of time for Cirruci to convince him Aizen is in the right."

"I guess I'll be staying with Nell after all."

"No, you must stay with Grimmjow. Someone has to make sure he doesn't sleep with that loose whore," the raven comments in disgust. "Surely you won't want him touching you after her."

"Oh, I'm not worried," Ichigo grins wickedly. "He's mine; I didn't leave without making sure it stays that way. What kind of Elf do you take me for?"

It's at that point in time; they hear a shrill scream of pain that can only come from the Fae. With a large grin upon his lips, Ichigo heads back to the village joyously. Curiosity gets the better of Ulquiorra, the raven following if only to see what happened.

Cirruci is on the rampage when they get there, hair singed and hands burnt. At the sight of a smug Elf, she hollers in fury and throws herself at the orangette. Ichigo changes his body into fire, catching her once more and enjoying her agony a bit too much.

"Ichi, that's enough!" Grimmjow snaps. "I won't have you behaving this way!"

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow, but only my mate can tell me what to do," the Elf comments innocently. "You're not my mate, you're just an asshole that lied in order to get in my pants… you're the equivalent to Aizen in my book."

He catches the flinch, pain lacing Grimmjow's eyes at the comment through the veil of spell locked around him, yet Ichigo doesn't care. Grimmjow's hurting him, whether he means to or not, and Elves demand equal suffering as payment. If the Were doesn't want to hear these things, then he'll hurry the fuck up and break the spell.

"Go in the house, Ichigo!"

"No. I told you… only my mate can tell me what to do. Besides, I don't listen to Aizen's orders and I won't listen to yours. Right now, the only difference between you two in my eyes is the fact _you_ actually managed to keep me prisoner here!"

His tone is laced with venom and he knows it, though it wasn't his intention. Grimmjow backs up a step, seemingly struck by the comment, and then advances violently. He raises his hand, alarm darting through his cyan orbs as it comes down to backhand the one he loves. Ichigo's body flares to life again, the flames containing no mercy for the one hitting him. The smell of burning flesh hits his nose and he levels Grimmjow with a furious glare that conveys the fires that now create him.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me like that again," he snaps with a crackle in his tone. "You're fucking lucky I didn't turn into white fire; that would've melting the skin right off you."

"Oh, honey!" Cirruci purrs. "Come here and let me heal you."

In his rage, Ichigo spits at the Fae's feet. The small bit of fire hits her shoe and takes flame, a sickening joy racing through his veins at the sight of her hopping around like an idiot. Afterward, he returns to normal and starts to walk away. A sudden dizziness takes hold, his stomach protesting with everything it is, and Ichigo falls with a surprised groan. Grimmjow is torn between them, wanting to check on Ichigo even as his body turns to Cirruci. Ulquiorra lifts the orange haired Elf off the ground, shaking his head in disappointment as Grimmjow sends him a pleading look from deep within his eyes.

"I will make sure Ichigo is taken care of," he comments. "Work this out quickly, Grimmjow… He was on his way to the Devil's Shoulder when I found him. He called his brother to help him leave."

"Let him leave!" Cirruci snaps. "We don't need him, sweetheart, we just need each other."

"I wouldn't touch him intimately again, Fae," the vampire hisses. "Although I would love nothing more than to see you suffer. Ichigo has made certain no one else will be with him again."

"Stupid fucking Elf, always ruining my plans," she mutters darkly. "I'll just have to find a way to get rid of him."

Ulquiorra notes Grimmjow's buried fury at her statement, smirking a bit to himself when he realizes it might not be two weeks until this potion is broken through… it might take half the time. Apparently, Cirruci thinks that as well and a furious frown mars her lips.

Gin is wandering around Szayel's hut when Ulquiorra arrives; Ichigo curled against his chest like a child as he slumbers. The silver fox is on his feet in seconds, fretting over the other half of his precious mate. It causes a moment of uncertainty within the vampire, as Gin has never acted this way with anyone before, but it passes just as quickly as it arose.

"Is he 'kay?" he asks in worry. "He ain't hurt er nothin'? Tell me what happened!"

"He passed out after shifting from fire to his natural form," he informs. "I brought him here."

"Why didn' Grimm-kitty? Ain't this his mate?"

"He was slipped a love potion by the Fae," Ulquiorra sighs. "He's in the process of hating himself royally until he manages to break through it."

Szayel walks out and ushers them in, carefully taking Ichigo from Ulquiorra and laying him on an empty cot. It takes a little while, but he soon has the Elf revived. As drowsy as he is, Ichigo can't help but realize that nervous feeling from before has grown into a full blown panic. He eases up into a sitting position, holding his head a moment as he collects his thoughts, and then notices that Gin has joined them… but Grimmjow hasn't. As he assesses the situation, Szayel begins a quick check up on him.

"Son of a bitch," he mutters in anger. "See if I ever let him so much as _look_ at me again, that piece of shit!"

"Now, Ichigo, we're aware of why he's acting like this. He wanted to go to you, but the spell refused him," Ulquiorra points out.

"I don't care. When I said I didn't want to get hurt, I wasn't just saying it for my piece of mind! I fucking meant it! I'm gonna make him suffer twenty times what I'm feeling until that asshole breaks through this damn potion's effects! He'll _never_ do this to me again!"

"I'm afraid the issue is worse than we first thought," Szayel sighs.

"What do you mean?"

"… You're pregnant."

The solemn answer meets shock from the others and a resigned sadness from Ichigo, drawing forth curiosity and resentment that fill the room in equal shares. Knowing now isn't the time; Gin keeps his mouth shut for the sake of keeping his head on his shoulders. There will be plenty of time to explain.

* * *

Dun, dun, duuuuuuun! You guys totally saw that one coming, right? ;p Don't worry, I already wrote the next chapter =) You'll like it equally as little. BTW, this is the end of this particular stockpile. I'll be refreshing my fics after today! You'll all be happy to know that Demon is about finished, so that's the next fic to go! I'll be working on that one for now. Sorry for those that wanted me to update one I haven't yet ^^; I'm really trying, but I'm soooooo close to finishing it!

Ichi: Oh, leave it like it is. It's awesome just the way you have it now! *strained grin*

Shiro: I agree! Let's not ruin it by throwin' in some extremely unfavorable moments fer me and Ichi... mostly me.

Grimm: Shut the fuck up! I get to be an awesome super demon in that fic! She's finishing it! D=

Vae: Uh... I wouldn't say super demon ^^;

Ichi: Just let him live in his little fantasy world, it's less stress on me that way.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, my stockpile is one away from the limit, so I'm just gonna post this chapter now and work from there =) Since Demon is almost finished, I'll let the first person to review decide if that's all I post or if I should post my new fics in between. If your answer is the later, your choices to choose from concerning my stockpile would be Demon, Hacking My Heart, and A Tiger's Stripes! You know Demon, Hacking My Heart is for those that enjoy my crime related stories, and A Tiger's Stripes would be for those that enjoy animalistic Ichi and Grimm! =D Choose wisely *serious face* Just kidding! ;p Pick whatever, I have a collaboration of 9 chapters to put up, so I'm good. XD

Shiro: As fer this chapter, Cirruci gets a little surprise! *evil grin*

Ichi: And it knows who she's working for! =D

Grimm: I don't suppose there's a chance I'm gonna get out of this potion?

Vae: Nope! Not at all =)

Grimm: And the baby... he's gonna tell me about it, right?

Gin: Uh... no. No he ain't. But if it makes ya feel any better, ya know 'bout it! =)

Grimm: I'm beginning to not like this fic. *sighs miserably*

Vae: Too bad! On with the fic! XD

* * *

Chapter 12

Ichigo has been voicing his anger for the past half hour, holed up in Szayel's' spare room and destroying everything in sight. Gin is outside the room, careful not to go in until everything is quiet and also making certain Ichigo doesn't hurt himself. Ulquiorra and Szayel watch his worried features, the man having changed into his animal form so he can curl his tail around him and over his nose. His ears are lying back, drooping in sadness as he whines subtly.

"Okay, Gin, you're a Wraith… what's going on?" Ulquiorra frowns. "I know you're aware, you always are. How can a male get pregnant? Even for Elves this is unheard of."

*… He's been blessed by Gaia," Gin sighs. "It has its price. Gaining Gaia's favor also brings about a nasty side effect… the ability to serve as a passage for new life. Ichigo will nourish a new life before it's brought into this world, although I have no idea how that's supposed to work. *

"Women bring new life to the world all the time without Gaia's favor," Szayel comments.

*The price for women gaining Gaia's favor is different, though I've never heard of or come across a woman that gained Gaia's favor before. I haven't an idea what their penalty is. *

Silence fills the room Ichigo occupies, the fox allowing his ears to perk up before they swivel forward. He stands up and pushes the door open, peeking in to see the exhausted male sitting in the midst of a disaster. His stomach is already swelling a bit, the tears in his amber eyes stubbornly refusing to fall. Gin trots over and wraps his tail around the orangette's body, nuzzling his cheek with his nose.

*It's gonna be 'kay, Ichi, * he comments softly. *I'll take care a ya, just like I promised yer brother I would. *

"… Thanks, Gin," the Elf murmurs sadly. "You know… Grimmjow's fucking lucky I don't kill him for all this shit."

*I know, * the fox chuckles lightly. *Come on, let's get ya home. *

He stands and lets Gin lead him out of the chaotic room, keeping his eyes lowered to the floor and his head slightly hung to avoid eye-contact. Ichigo's aware his stomach is already swelling, he doesn't want any questions pertaining to it.

"Ichigo, you're…"

"I know," he hisses out. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I do. This could be extremely dangerous to your health," Szayel gasps. "For what reason would your pregnancy be moving this fast?"

"… This is why I never let those pursuing me win," he growls in irritation. "I knew the consequences; I knew this could've happened… I just didn't think it would happen so quickly. When I get pregnant, the life feeds off my connection with Gaia and the elements… it doesn't take long for them to be ready to be born."

"You'll continue to see me daily so I can track this," Szayel sighs in relent. "You needn't worry about dealing with this alone; you're part of our village now and we take care of our own."

He nods absently, Gin's tail brushing against his hand to get him moving once more. Shiro has mentioned his brother's oddity before, always cursing out those that attempt to coax the younger into bed, yet he's never commented on how Ichigo felt about the possibility of becoming a mother. From the looks of it, the young Elf isn't taking it well.

Grimmjow's home is filled with Cirruci's shrill laughter when they walk in, Gin immediately stepping before Ichigo in a protective manner. His fur rises along his spine as his ears lay back in threat, icy blue eyes open enough to glower at whoever might harm the one in his care. He carefully leads Ichigo further into the house, locating Grimmjow on the couch and Cirruci in his lap. They look up at the noise, a distant shock in the Were-jaguar's orbs at the sight of Ichigo.

"Whoa, someone put on some weight," the Fae sneers. "What's the matter? Are you an eater when you're depressed? Don't worry, honey, someone will think you're pretty… eventually… or at least that you have a good personality."

"Hmm… funny… you don't have either, so what do you have going for you? Spells? Potions perhaps? Forcing people to like you when they really don't? Nice job taking the high road, sweetheart. I'm sure your parents are proud."

"Stupid bitch!"

Cirruci gets up and takes a few steps toward Ichigo, the Elf unflinching when she pulls back a fist to hit him. Before it can even come close, Gin's monstrous form is between them with his jaws snapping viciously. The Fae yelps in fear and stumbles backward, the rabid-looking canine more than intimidating for her.

*Don' ya ever touch my mate again, nasty whore, * he growls. *Come on, Ichi, ya need ta get some rest. *

"Okay, Gin. Cirruci, I'm taking the guest room," Ichigo waves off. "Don't sleep too close to Grimmjow, or you'll drown. Have a nice night!"

"What are you doing with Gin?" Grimmjow questions.

Ichigo turns to spare him a glance, catching the wary and uncertain look he gives off. He shrugs uncaringly, prepared to walk away from the other. Ichigo doesn't get the chance, however, as Grimmjow's hand is gripping his upper arm carefully.

"What happened?" he asks with a nod to his stomach.

"Infection," Ichigo comment seriously. "I ate something _really_ bad."

"You're full of shit," the Were scoffs. "Now tell me the truth."

"… Gin got me pregnant."

*What! *the fox gasps in shock before catching the pointed look from Ichigo. *I mean… uh… yeah. That's it. I knocked 'im up… uh… after ya cast 'im aside. That's right… after that. He was so upset an' I didn' know any other way ta make 'im feel better… so… *

"It's not like you wanted me," Ichigo comments lightly. "So Gin is going to take care of me now. It's actually quite logical, considering how close my brother and I are. Don't worry; I won't expect anything of you. He can care for me just fine."

It almost seems as though he wants to argue the fact, fury and sadness swirling about in a volatile mess within his aura, yet Cirruci grasps his arm and pulls him away from the Elf. He follows without hesitation, though Ichigo notes his consternation. Gin is careful to steer him toward the guest room, shifting back into his human form before lying beside Ichigo and holding him close. The other body is a relief for the Elf, so like his own twin's build and with just a hint of Shiro's scent. He falls asleep easily.

It's the afternoon when Ichigo is woken, the arctic fox rousing him gently so he can get something to eat for lunch. Grimmjow is in the gardens with Cirruci and Nelliel, his sister all too eager to trounce him for his idiocy, so Ichigo has no worries about running into them. Gin takes the kitchen by storm, clanging pots and pans as he rustles about to cook lunch. Ichigo watches with detached humor, wondering if this is how he acts with Shiro. A knock at the door alerts him to company, the Elf moving that way curiously as Gin watches intensely.

"Hello?" Ichigo wonders as he opens the door.

"Ichi! Oh my god, I was so worried 'bout ya!"

Shiro wraps his twin in a tight hug, the affect instant. Both males break down bawling, their grips on one another almost desperate in their need to be together. Within their chest, a tightening pain that's slowly been growing since they parted ways finally settles. Grimmjow walks in at the noise, Cirruci meandering behind him like a lost puppy.

"What the hell's all that racket?" he questions.

"Family reunion," Gin shrugs off. "They been apart too long. Don' worry, they'll be fine in a minute er two. Shiro, ya hungry? I'm makin' somethin' fer Ichi ta eat; if ya want some just say so."

"Please!" he blubbers.

Grimmjow walks over cautiously, keeping Cirruci behind him as he eyes the newcomer… a complete copy of Ichigo with a bit more bite and a little less color. His hair is shaggy and white, his eyes a bright golden, and he's a tiny bit taller than the vibrant Elf. It's easy to see they're twins, a frown marring Grimmjow's face at the thought of _two_ Elves like Ichigo. Shiro and Ichigo calm themselves, drying each other's tears and keeping a tight hold on their opposite's hand as they head to the table. Shiro stops long enough to take in Cirruci's form, giving his twin's swollen stomach a side glance and growling at the realization things aren't how they should be. Well, Ichigo may be a bitch… but Shiro is the alpha bitch and this new whore is gonna learn that fast.

"Well, well. If it ain't Cirruci," he comments. "What's wrong, tired a kneelin' ta suck Aizen's dick? Movin' on ta better prospects?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she snarls. "I saved your pathetic twin's life, I'm out to destroy Aizen not join him."

"Mm-hm, yeah, whatever. So, Ichi, who knocked ya up?" he asks playfully.

"… Gin."

Sharp gold eyes narrow in on his sheepish looking mate, sighing in exasperation at how screwed up this is getting. He waves off the lie; knowing Ichigo doesn't want to make his plight any worse than it already is. Gin sets some food before them, Cirruci moving to take Ichigo's plate from in front of him.

"We don't want you eating anything else bad," she scoffs.

"If you steal my baby twin's food, I'll break yer fuckin' hands," he hisses out.

She hesitates, yet pulls away from the plate. Ichigo smiles at his twin, scooting his chair closer so he can cuddle up to Shiro's side. They eat quietly, the Fae watching the two furiously as Gin talks to Grimmjow.

"I missed ya, Ichi," Shiro smiles. "Things are gettin' fuckin' serious wit Aizen. He came ta our house lookin' fer Karin, said he was lookin' ta propose ta her… he's lucky I wasn' home, er I'd have married my fist an' his face!"

"How is Karin?"

"Fine. Ya know her, always ten steps ahead a everyone else. She took Yuzu wit her, went inta hidin' wit some white witch ya know."

"They'll be safe with her, she's smart when she has to be and she has a lot of powerful allies," Ichigo nods confidently.

The two catch up, Shiro keeping Ichigo as close as possible while keeping an eye out for the Fae. Grimmjow wants to talk to them, yet he knows getting too close to Ichigo will rouse his vengeful twin. Shiro's known for his keen wit, always catching the little things without much observation. He'll know Grimmjow hurt Ichigo without much prodding. Once they're done eating and Ichigo is comfortably squeezed between Gin and Shiro in the gardens, Grimmjow takes his chance and sits in a chair across from them.

"Will he be staying as well?" he growls.

"We can stay wit Ulqui if ya want," Gin states. "Ichi will feel better wit Shiro 'round, 'specially in his current state."

"Do I have to worry about..?"

"Challenges? No. Shiro's a sub as well," Gin smiles widely. "But ya might have ta worry 'bout getting yer ass kicked fer hurtin' Ichi… he's fiercely overprotective. After all, twins er rare fer a reason."

Cirruci walks out, sitting on Grimmjow's lap as his eyes go distant once more. She leans in to kiss him, a curtain of water swirling into existence between them in hopes of drowning her. She curses silently, backing away and glaring at the grinning Elf and his pale twin. Shiro has a matching grin once he notes what's going on, though his is a bit more unhinged.

"Grimmy, tell that pathetic little leech to drop this annoying shield. I want to make love to you, I can't do that if he's constantly stopping me," she whines.

"Ichi…"

"Fuck you!" Ichigo growls. "I told you, only my mate can tell me what to do! You're gonna suffer just as badly as you're making me suffer, if not worse! I hope it's worse, you deserve it. You'll never have sex again, just so you remember that's exactly what got you in this mess in the first place!"

"Yer fucked," Shiro cackles. "Ichi an' I er the worst when it comes ta makin' people that hurt us suffer!"

"Gin…"

"Don' look at me," the fox scoffs. "I think ya deserve whatever they decide ta do ta ya."

"This is bullshit!" the Fae screeches. "I demand you give up on Grimmjow this _instant_! I won, you fucking bitch, he's mine! You're never gonna get him back!"

"I don't care," Ichigo smirks coldly. "He'll suffer anyway… and so will you. That's just how Elves are, you should've known that when you started pursuing my interest."

She curses once more, the roots of the tree near them wriggling with her anger. Shiro notes this, frowning when a sharp branch darts toward Ichigo in attempts to skewer him. Ichigo's eyes light up, the air around them billowing out and hardening to shield them. The branch bounces off it, snapping on contact before pulling away. When the shield is dropped, Ichigo's hand holds his abdomen with a gasp of pain.

"Ya 'kay?" Gin asks in worry. "Ya need ta see Szayel?"

"No, I'm fine," he assures. "It was just a slight pain, nothing to be worried about. Normally, using my ability gives me a headache… I guess it moved to my stomach after I got pregnant."

"It'd be best ta not use yer ability 'til ya pop out that brat," Shiro comments.

"So nicely put," Ichigo scowls.

Shiro chuckles sheepishly, trying his hardest to appear cute so his twin won't hit him. Ichigo doesn't hit him, but he probably will later. Grimmjow and Cirruci go inside, leaving the little trio to lie within the sunlight for the afternoon.

Szayel comes around dinnertime to check up on Ichigo, Nelliel at his heels with an armful of baby things. Ichigo rolls his eyes, yet he's happy for the support from the spastic female. As he sits within the guest room with Szayel, Grimmjow and Gin stand in the hallway with Shiro. Nelliel is with Cirruci, glowering at the Fae that's ruined her little brother's life.

"How does everything look?" Ichigo wonders.

"You're coming along quickly," Szayel sighs. "At the rate you're going, you should be delivering at the end of the week! I'm quite worried about this, Ichigo. Your body isn't used to this; you could have extreme difficulty if you're not prepared."

"Don't worry so much, Szayel, I'm sure everything will be fine," Ichigo smiles minutely. "I have Shiro with me now; he won't let anything happen to me."

He sighs heavily, obviously uncertain with these recent events. After packing up his things, he hands Ichigo a bottle of prenatal vitamins with the instructions to take them daily. When he walks out of the room, Grimmjow is on him immediately with questions. The prospect of his favored mate getting knocked up has worked against the love potion, weakening it a bit more with his anxiety. Shiro heads into the room with a scowl Grimmjow's way, sitting beside his twin and wrapping him in his arms.

"Don' worry 'bout that dirty slut," Shiro mutters into orange locks. "I won' let her touch ya."

"I'm not worried… I just want Grimmjow back," Ichigo sighs forlornly. "I really thought he loved me, I really thought I could trust him… but I was wrong. He's not better than the others."

"I ain't happy wit the fucker, but in his defense he _did_ swallow a love potion."

"I don't care," Ichigo huffs. "He still hurt me."

"Point taken!" Shiro grins.

Ichigo rolls his eyes, lying back into Shiro's torso as Gin joins them. The silver haired male hugs them both, the three crawling into bed to get some sleep. Ichigo is in the middle, happily snoozing within the embrace of both males on either side of him. Shiro and Gin don't sleep right away, however, the two deciding on a watch schedule in case Cirruci should make an attempt on the younger twin's life.

* * *

Yea! Shiro has arrived to keep Cirruci in her place! XD You're all very welcome ;p I bet you're all sore I had Gin pretend to be the dady, huh? Imagine Grimmjow's hurt. Knowing Ichigo was ready to be his... only to be impregnated by Gin because of somethign he did to hurt him *dreamy sigh* I'm so freaking evil ;p

Grimm: Yes! You are! I can't believe you'd do this to me, damn it! After everything I went along with, too!

Ichi: If you ask me, it's high time you went through a little torment! And you only went along with all that other stuff because I ended up beneath you!

Grimm: Yeah... those were great times. =3

Vae: If you're not nice to us, I'll have Cirruci end up beneath you this time. *warning tone*

Grimm: ... You... are the spawn of satan.

Shiro: No, that's me! =D

Grimm: *hangs head in defeat* There's just no winning with this group. T^T

Ichi: *pats Grimm on back* Welcome to my world.


	13. Chapter 13

THE WINNER! XD This is the fic requested first! I hope you're all ready for more Divine drama! ;p Last we left Ichigo, Grimm had gotten him preggers and Cirruci had slipped Grimmjow a powerful love potion! Ichigo lied and said Gin was the father, Shiro showed up to keep his baby brother safe, and the twins have decided to pick on the Fae until she just can't stand it anymore! Now... On with the fic! =D

Ichi: I'm not liking this fic, nothing is going good for me! ToT

Shiro: Don' worry, Ichi. I'm sure somethin' will go right fer ya... eventually.

Ichi: That doesn't make me feel better! T^T

Grimm: *Kisses Ichigo in passing*

Ichi: ... I feel better =)

* * *

Chapter 13

Ichigo is sick all the next day, his misery coating the entire household in a veil of cold that works far better than any air conditioner… or freezer. He takes up one of the bathrooms all day, sitting on the cool tile as frost creates beautiful webs along the walls. He would take a hot bath, but that would hardly help him. Cirruci had to do something in the forest, so Grimmjow is the only one home with him at the moment. The other has been pacing, debating whether to sit with him or not… and eventually he goes with the former.

"Ichigo? Are you feeling better yet?" he wonders.

"No."

"I could go get Szayel if you'd like."

"No, he can't do anything about it," Ichigo sighs. "It's just advanced morning sickness."

Grimmjow sits down beside him, reaching to rub his back and hesitating inches from contact. A moment of boldness has him finishing the reach, his hand settling between Ichigo's shoulder blades. Though the other stiffens, he relaxes quickly and leans toward the Were.

"I miss you," Ichigo murmurs. "Why do you have to be such a prick? I didn't do anything to you to deserve this."

Grimmjow says nothing, though he wants to respond. Inside he's screaming that Ichigo needs him, he needs to push through this potion and take his mate back from Gin… but outside he just can't seem to do what needs to be done. This Fae has a strong hold on him that he can't seem to shake. He growls inwardly at that, berating himself for getting lazy where potions are concerned. If he hadn't of gotten weak in the internal battle, Ichigo wouldn't be hurting right now. It's just been so long since someone had the guts to try something like this!

"I feel strange," Ichigo states quietly as his head bobs. "I don't feel like I should… I feel too warm. Grimm, I think something's wrong."

The last part is breathy and his body falls afterward, landing within Grimmjow's arms as the feline's anxiety skyrockets. He lifts the Elf into his arms and heads out to locate Szayel. As he hurries outside, he catches sight of a woman with strawberry blonde hair and two little girls at her sides. He ignores them in favor of finding help for his favored mate. The trio follows him, yet he doesn't notice as he gets closer to the pink haired male's house.

"Szayel! Damn it, you'd better be home you piss ant!" he shouts. "Something's wrong with Ichigo!"

The other is out of his house in moments, his yellow eyes worried as he gathers the Elf from Grimmjow's arms. The trio of females let themselves in, ignoring Grimmjow's warning growl as they join them. The one with raven locks has Ichigo's scowl, but her twin looks strikingly similar to Grimmjow's favored mate. It's the white witch that speaks up first, however.

"Is Ichigo okay?" she wonders. "I do hope he's not feeling too ill, I have to share with him my vision. It's very important."

"He's just dehydrated," Szayel sighs in respite. "Has he been drinking water today?"

"He's been in the bathroom all day throwing up," Grimmjow informs. "He told me it was advanced morning sickness. He said he didn't feel like he was supposed to before he passed out, that he was too warm. I can't see how he could've been, considering he turned the bathroom into his own personal freezer."

"Grimmjow, his pregnancy isn't normal. It only stands to reason that he'll need more care than your typical submissive during it!"

"He's okay," the raven comments. "He just needs some liquids, that's all. Hook him up to an IV and get the hell out of the room. I need to speak with my big brother."

Grimmjow is stunned at the statement, yet waits for Szayel to listen before following him out. Once they're gone, Karin and Yuzu each take one of Ichigo's hands and Orihime sits on the edge of the bed. Her forte is healing, which she takes advantage of right now. Ichigo's eyes flutter open, groggy at first before he focuses on those around him.

"Karin? Yuzu?" he questions. "Orihime, why did you bring them here?"

"This is the safest place in the world," she giggles. "The entire canyon is shaped like a circle, Ichigo, Aizen can't see within it. With the shield of the Divine's power adding an extra layer of protection, it's only logical Aizen's enemies would retreat here."

"Ichi-nii… you're pregnant," Yuzu murmurs. "Is the daddy happy?"

"I lied to him," Ichigo mutters. "I told him it was Gin's."

The girls glare at him, yet Orihime seems a little more understanding. She saw what happened in her vision, yet it went further to give her a message about Aizen's end. Remembering the reason she came, her expression turns excited and Ichigo can't help but smile weakly at her.

"I came to tell you something sensational!" she comments. "Ichigo, Grimmjow wasn't the only key to this war! The prophecy finally came to the end! The winner of this war will be the side that gains the allegiance of an Elemental!"

"Orihime, Elementals don't exist anymore," Ichigo sighs. "The humans killed them off when they started tearing down their homes. They went extinct eons ago."

"I know that!" she snaps. "I'm telling you that there's one left! Grimmjow was supposed to summon them, that's why he was important to the prophecy! We needed him to summon the Elemental that'll bring down Aizen."

Ichigo sighs, cringing when a pain strikes his stomach. Orihime checks him over, digging in her satchel for something and pulling out a glass vial with red liquid inside. It's small and she uses an eyedropper to take out a bit of the liquid.

"Stick out your tongue," she demands.

"… Are you kidding me? Orihime, your potions taste horrible."

"_All_ potions taste horrible, Ichigo," Karin scoffs. "Now stick out your tongue."

He relents for his sister, closing his eyes as the white witch squeezes out two droplets of red tonic. He grimaces, gagging on the taste before realizing the pain is gone. Amber eyes are filled with wonder as he pokes his swollen stomach, the Elf turning a grateful smile to his friend. She sets the small vial onto the bedside table.

"Two drops every morning will keep the pains at bay," she informs. "I'll also be giving you something for your morning sickness. I'll stay within the village to keep you company, so if you need anything else just ask."

"Thanks, Orihime," he sighs out. "How's Uryu doing with the restaurant?"

"Everyone misses their favorite waitress, but he's assured them all you'll be back soon. You two are still raking in the money and new customers show up every day!"

"You need rest, Ichi-nii," Yuzu scolds. "You can catch up later."

He nods to his youngest sister, laying back into his pillow before dozing off. Orihime allows the girls to stay within the room, yet she exits the room in search of Grimmjow. She knows a potion was used on him, but it was a strong one. Love potions are always the most volatile, unable to be broken by any but the caster… or the victim, should they be strong enough. They even linger upon the caster's death for years.

"Grimmjow?" she greets hesitantly. "My name is Orihime Inoue, I'm Ichigo's friend. I've been looking after his sisters."

"You're the white witch," Grimmjow frowns. "He mentioned you. What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell Ichigo the ending of a prophecy that's been plaguing me for years," she smiles. "It had to do with him, so I thought he should know about it. I also came here, because your canyon is the only place in the world naturally built to block out Aizen's powers. It's a perfect circle, something his spying can't penetrate. I would greatly appreciate it if you allow me and the girls to stay here until Ichigo is ready to leave."

"Ichigo isn't leaving, he's mine," Grimmjow growls in a moment of clarity.

"Then I would like to stay in the village to keep him company, if that's okay."

"Why not?" he sighs out. "It's not like the village hasn't been crashed three times already, what's once more? I'll have Nelliel find you a place to stay."

"Thank you so much!"

The white witch heads back inside, only sparing one last glance at the jaguar before frowning. The potion is stronger than she expected, which means it'll take a powerful shock to the system emotionally in order to break it. Those shocks normally coincide with the death of the one closest to them, which means Ichigo may be sacrificing more than just his virginity for this mission. She sighs sadly, hoping it doesn't come to that.

The next day Ichigo feels so much better, he's amazed at Orihime's ability to make such effective potions… though they could taste so much more pleasant. The pain is a distant memory, as well as the sickness, and he's so energetic he could run around the village for hours without tiring. He heads out of the bedroom with a big grin, searching for his brother and finding him outside.

"Shiro! I feel fucking fantastic!"

"Glad ta hear it!" the snowy haired Elf cheers. "How 'bout some stress relief?"

"… What do you have in mind?"

"I'm thinkin' we make that Fae bitch's life a fuckin' livin' hell!"

"I like the way you think!"

The twins get up and head inside, searching out the bane of their existence and finding her with Grimmjow… of course. Ichigo sighs in irritation, glad they're about to attempt making her cry. The Fae looks up from playing with Grimmjow's vivid locks, frowning deeply at the sight of the twin terrors.

"Hey, Ichi," Shiro grins wickedly. "I was just telling Shinji the other day that there couldn't _possibly_ be a bigger flaming Fairy than Yumichika… but I'm gonna have to give him that hundred bucks I bet him anyway."

"Why?"

"Apparently, there's one sitting over there!"

He points at Cirruci and she growls in anger, the two laughing at her expense. She stands abruptly, Grimmjow's eye following her in boredom. She holds herself back from slapping them both when Gin wanders around the corner, the silver fox grinning widely as he drapes his arms around his mates.

"What's up troublemakers?" he wonders.

"We were just having a debate," Ichigo states innocently.

"Oh? 'Bout what?"

"You see, Nelliel is a girl and Cirruci says she is, too… but I'm just not seeing it," he sighs as though vexed. "I mean… there are _men_ with bigger breasts than her. Is she _really_ a girl, because my vote is for a deluded, gender confused boy?"

"I vote she ain't gone nothin' down there but cobwebs!" Shiro grins with glee. "Nelliel may be a girl like Cirruci, but at least her shit works!"

"Grimmjow! Are you gonna let them talk to me like this?" Cirruci shrieks. "I _demand_ you kick them out!"

Grimmjow just stares at her in question, even within his potion-induced haze he knows females fight like this all the time. Just because Cirruci can't take the seat of alpha bitch, doesn't mean he can easily hand it to her. This is a right she needs to get herself. His look tells her as much, the Fae realizing she's fated to be picked on by these two until she can beat them down… which would be never with them working together.

"You… stupid skank!" she says lamely.

"Dust snorting, tree-hugging junkie!" Ichigo growls.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Shiro comments in confusion. "She snorts? She's a hippie! But… I thought hippies were always stoned. What went wrong wit this one?"

"… You mean she's not?" Ichigo mutters. "Whoa… I wasn't expecting that. She _acts_ stoned all the time."

"How do you mean?" Shiro asks.

"Well… it kills brain cells, doesn't it? How many more could she possible kill?"

The twins burst out laughing, Gin cracking a small smile of his own. He catches humor in Grimmjow's eyes, yet the other doesn't voice it as they do. Cirruci is red with anger, ready to harm the twins and still holding back in case Gin should get aggressive. Her main target is the pregnant one, which is a big no-no in the Were world. It doesn't matter if it's a bitch fight, physical harm to a pregnant submissive isn't allowed.

"Good thing I'm not a Were," she grumbles.

Her fist swings quick, catching the twins off guard as it lands a hit on Ichigo's jaw. He stumbles backward a bit startled, his amber eyes wide and stunned as he rights his balance. Even Grimmjow is up and growling, Gin shifting into his large fox form to get between the Fae and the Elves.

*Grimmjow! * he snarls. *I don' fuckin' care if she's yers, that ain't right an' ya know it! If she can' follow the rules in a Were village, she needs ta go! *

"I'm sorry," Grimmjow comments. "I'll talk to her about it, I promise."

*One more time, Grimm! One more time she tries ta hurt my pregnant mate an' she's gone! Promise me! Mate er not, she's gone! *

"I promise. No mate is better than the rules here," Grimmjow frowns. "If they can't follow the rules of the Weres, they don't belong here. I'll send her on her way."

"What!" Cirruci gasps. "But… that's not… how could you just…"

"Cirruci, _no one_ is allowed to physically harm a pregnant submissive here," he glowers. "You're not better than the rules, you're not better than anyone else here! Whether I want to keep you or not, if you hurt Ichigo again I'll send you away."

She opens and closes her mouth repeatedly at the news, trying to find something to say and finding nothing. Shiro and Ichigo are grinning wickedly, though Ichigo's cheek is bruised fairly badly, and Gin sits before them while still baring his fangs at her. Grimmjow takes her hand and pulls her away from the twins, intent on scolding the Fae for her lack of care where the rules are concerned. Gin shifts back only when they're out of the room, making certain there's no threat before doing so.

"Well… that went better than I thought it would," Ichigo comments. "Let's go find something else to do."

"I don' want ya stressin' yerself," Gin points out. "Yer body can' handle that much witout havin' a miscarriage."

"I want to have fun!"

"Sorry, Ichi, I agree wit Gin on this one," Shiro says quietly. "I almost had a heart attack when she hit ya… Maybe we shouldn' press her buttons while yer preggers."

"Come on!" the younger copy snaps. "I'm four days in, I'm not porcelain! I can still take hit, you know!"

"No more," Gin growls in warning. "Ya only got three more days from what Szayel said, which means yer further 'long than ya thought. Ya gotta be more careful."

"You guys are evil!"

Ichigo storms off in a huff, leaving the other two to watch after him. They know this is hard on him, he's so use to fighting all the time, but it's for the good of the baby he carries. The orange haired Elf grumbles to himself as he leaves the house, full intending to take a long walk. He catches Cirruci and Grimmjow in the garden, the Fae looking pissed as she glares at the ground and Grimmjow scolds her furiously. That's the Elf's only solace as he heads out to find something to occupy his time, hoping to come across Nelliel. Ichigo heads to the park, knowing she likes to frequent that area and watch over the cubs that play there.

Ichigo hums to himself as he watches a few cubs run past him, the weight on his shoulders gradually lightening with each step away from the cause of his problem. He doesn't notice as his feet keep walking forward, lengthening that distance unconsciously to keep the stress from his system. By the time the orangette realizes he's out of the village and deep within the wilds that fill the canyon… he's completely lost.

* * *

Oh no, poor Ichigo T^T Lost with no one to take care of him! What ever will he do now? Lol! I thank Alrye for the help with insults and such, I loved them =) I hope you guys did, too. It's not easy for me to write stuff like that, I'm not very good at insulting people ^^; I'm too nice ;p Anyway, rules stay the same. Your choices are: Tiger x3, Dream x2, Hunter x1, Jail x2, Lust x2, Divine x1, and Uncharted x1. Good luck! =D

Grimm: I choose Tiger! =3

Ichi: I choose Jail! =D

Shiro: I choose Hunter! =)

Ichi: Wait... you're not even in Hunter. *confused*

Shiro: Exactly! If I ain't in it, I don' have ta worry 'bout gettin' tormented! =D

Ichi: That's not fair! Grimm and I are in every single one of her fics! =(

Grimm: I don't have a problem with that. =3

Ichi: ... This is so unfair T^T


	14. Chapter 14

Obviously, this was the first requested! I have awesome news for everyone as well! XD Tomorrow is my birthday, so to help you all celebrate it with me... what for it... I'm gonna post TWO chapters or a NEW FIC! *jump around happily* The first two chapters requested or the first new fic requested will get what they want. Keeping in mind, you can't request more than one update. Sorry ^^; Here are your choices!

Pool: Dream x2, Hunter x1, Lust x2, Tiger x2

New Fics: Life's a Farce, Escort my Heart (title may change)

There you are! =) Remember, you get 2 chapters this time! I'm working on a third new fic, but I haven't gotten the first chapter done yet ^^; Happy reviewing! XD

Shiro: Yea! We're gonna party!

Ichi: Uh... no? This isn't like your idea of birthday parties, Shiro. No one's getting drunk, no one's getting laid, and no one's jumping out of the cake.

Shiro: ... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! D8

Grimm: Don't worry, Shiro, we'll plan out Ichi's next birthday party! We'll go all out! =3

Ichi: *jawdrop* I dont' think I like that idea. Vae! Stop them!

Vae: *quickly hides planner behind back* Yea... no party... bad idea. *whispers to Grimm* I've got the list, just get the stuff!

* * *

Chapter 14

Ichigo sighs as he sits beneath the shade of a tree, one hand running over his large belly in hopes of stilling the irritation of his now kicking baby. The Elf sighs and leans back; glad he remembered to take Orihime's potions that morning. He finds himself cringing once more, however, when the life within him kicks hard one more time. Ichigo scowls down at his stomach growling in frustration at the kick in response.

"I don't understand what _you_ have to be upset about, brat," he hisses. "_I'm_ the one lost and dealing with your dipshit of a father."

The baby calms within him, almost in understanding, and Ichigo sighs in relief before looking toward the canopy. He'll have to find something to eat soon, as he doubts he'll be finding his way back anytime soon. With more difficulty than he would've liked, Ichigo forces himself back on his feet. He hasn't taken three steps and his path is barred by three figures… all of which work for Aizen.

"Damn it," he groans. "I'm so not in the mood to deal with this shit right now."

"Kurosaki, our master has been patient and understanding when dealing with you," a male shouts out. "But no more. Either come with us, or we'll be forced to harm you! We've been given the order to use any method needed to finally bring you in!"

"… You're Barragan's men, aren't you?" Ichigo smirks humorlessly. "I thought Grimmjow killed you all in that pointless territory war."

"We managed to escape beneath a cloak of magic cast by Aizen," the raven haired Werewolf mutters bitterly.

"Let me guess… there were strings attached to said cloak."

There's silence in answer, Ichigo nodding his head as his assumption is proven correct. Were-wolves and creatures like them rarely ever take a different creature as a pack leader, so these working for Aizen were obviously forced into this arrangement.

"Enough talk!" a second snaps with a growl. "Either come with us or we'll be forced to subdue you!"

"… You can't hurt me," Ichigo realizes with a devious grin. "You're all Were-creatures; you aren't allowed to harm a creature that carries the offspring of another Were-creature."

The small group shifts uncomfortably, finally realizing that Ichigo is indeed pregnant… and his stomach is distended enough for them to realize he's very far along already. The Were-wolves back away uncertainly, yet Ichigo isn't stupid enough to think they'd honor said rule when their lives are on the line… and with Aizen, their lives are likely to be on the line with every possible failure. The Elf is aware his condition will slow him down terribly, so escape isn't likely, and he's unable to protect himself with the elements as usual. He's most definitely screwed. Ichigo attempts to inch away from his opponents while they're still indecisive, yet the raven he recognizes as Vega catches the movement.

"You're not leaving yet," he comments with a mean smirk. "We just started getting to know one another."

A single signal and all the Were-wolves converge on the Elf, Ichigo yelping in surprise before wrapping his arms protectively around his abdomen. He moves back quickly, stumbling over his own feet and landing hard on his backside. Ichigo continues to scoot away, his back touching a wide tree trunk to block him in. Just as the nearest wolf shifts and leaps for him, something flings it away in hostility. Ichigo blinks a couple times, thoroughly baffled as those around him still cautiously. The wolves have shifted into their animal forms, larger than normal and foaming at the mouths. The Elf looks around, uncertain what to do now that everything's come to a standstill.

"What the hell?" Ichigo mutters. "I know that wasn't me… so what was it?"

Nothing happens for a long while, the leaves above drifting down lazily, and then the wolves are turning their attention back to the target. Ichigo steels himself for the final blow, closing his eyes and turning his head away in expectation. The next leaps, yipping in pain when a deep gash is sliced along their side. They stumble when they land, whining and limping in attempt to get away from the pain.

*What are you doing! * Vega snarls.

"I'm not doing anything!" Ichigo snaps back.

The black wolf stalks forward, howling when a blade is swung to rest beneath his neck. Shiro stands aggressively, a snarl on his lips as he presses the steel closer. Ichigo is dumbfounded, yet it turns to irritation quickly. One swipe is all it takes for Shiro to get rid of the wolf before him; the other two already felled by his blade, yet the danger he was in doesn't register anymore.

"You asshole!" Ichigo shouts. "You were stalking me!"

"… I was not!" Shiro whines with a pout. "I was out huntin'."

"Yeah, you were hunting me!"

"I have no idea what yer talkin' 'bout," the pale twin remarks with an innocence that borders petulance. "Now let's go, I need ta get ya back 'fore Gin gets mad."

"I don't want to go back," the younger Elf sighs. "There's too much stress there, I just can't handle it anymore."

Shiro sighs and wraps his arms around his baby twin's waist, holding him close to provide comfort enough to calm him. Ichigo has always been easy to stress out, so Shiro's made it his first priority to learn what things could erase that tension. As always, his methods are flawless and Ichigo is sagging into his grasp tiredly.

"Time ta go back."

"… Fine."

The next day, Ichigo walks off again. Grimmjow is watching over him at the moment, since he was awake when Ichigo made his escape into the trees. This time, the smaller male remembered to bring a knife in order to mark the trees for his return. Grimmjow stalks the foliage around the pregnant Elf, every step soundless so he doesn't scare off the other. Ichigo doesn't look good today, his skin pale and slightly flushed with the beginnings of fever. His movements are almost labored as he leans against a tree every now and then, cursing beneath his breath in irritation and pressing onward to find a bit of solitude.

"This is… fucking ridiculous," Ichigo gasps out. "Stupid skank making this… hard on me! And… those damn… wolves messing up my… day yesterday! And… this fucking baby… sucking the life… out of me! Just like his… fucking dad!"

Grimmjow rolls his eyes at the rant, finally taking pity enough to show himself if only to shut the other up. Before he can, however, the orangette disappears within the trees. He sighs heavily, darting forward and peeking through the brush to see Ichigo slowly lowering himself to the bank of a lake. Once he's sitting down, he cringes and rests his hand atop his swollen stomach.

"Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this curse?" he cries. "Gaia's a fucking bitch and you're her evil little spawn out to destroy me!"

"That's no way to talk to your unborn child," Grimmjow snorts derisively. "Any suffering it puts you through is either your fault or Gin's… should've chosen the father better."

"Shut the fuck up!" Ichigo growls. "This is all _your_ fault! You should've left me lying in a bloody mess by the cliff!"

"You're just having mood swings, you'll be fine," the Were-jaguar comments with a roll of his eyes. "Chicks go through it all the time, it'll pass."

"I hate you!" Ichigo snaps. "I hate you. I hate you! I fucking hate you! I didn't want to come here, I didn't want to be your fucking trophy, and I don't want this baby!"

Grimmjow sits down beside Ichigo and holds him as he sobs, rubbing his back soothingly to hush him. Ichigo clings to the other's shirt, a part of him reveling in the attention and the strong muscle beneath his hand.

"I should get you back to Gin and Shiro."

"I don't want to go back," Ichigo mutters. "I don't like it there."

"Where else can you go?"

"… Anywhere but there. You're there and Cirruci's there," the Elf hisses as he pushes Grimmjow away. "I hate you and I hate her more than anything! There's too much stress and anger there, I just want to get away!"

"You don't mean that."

Ichigo glowers at the other, his eyes giving away the fact he's simply fed up with everything. Within his mind, Grimmjow can feel the panic build. He's seen this look many times, though never on one of his own lovers, and it never ends well. Quietly, Grimmjow leads Ichigo to stand. The Were tries hard to keep the Elf's attention away from the direction they're walking, yet Ichigo won't have it. He forcefully yanks his arm from Grimmjow grasp, backing away and getting a bit too close to the water's edge.

"I'm not going with you," the Elf states in determination. "I'm staying here."

"Ichigo, don't be stupid!" Grimmjow growls out. "You're two days away from giving birth; Szayel said you need to be watched over carefully! You have to come back with me so we can take care of you!"

"Kill me then!" Ichigo shouts. "Kill me now, because that's the only help I want! Put me out of my misery! End the suffering you've thrust onto me!"

"Don't be so dramatic," the feline scoffs. "It doesn't suit you. Now come here so I can take you back…"

"I said no!"

Grimmjow's about to knock the other out, yet stills upon sensing Ulquiorra close by. The other must've followed Ichigo as well, always one to show favor to children and their mothers. Growling one last time, the Were storms off in the Vampire's direction. Ulquiorra is sitting within the branches of a tree, a satchel lying open as it hangs from a higher branch and a book in his hand while others lie within the bag.

"He's impossible!" the blue haired feline snarls.

"Don't worry about him," Ulquiorra smirks slightly. "I'll stay here and make certain he's taken care of. You have other things to worry about."

"Nothing is more important than a pregnant pack mate," Grimmjow frowns as he crosses his arms over his chest. "You know that as well as I do. Instinct demands we protect them at any cost, something I've always adhered to during my long life."

"I realize this, Grimmjow, but you have to take into account that Ichigo isn't taking this as well as one would hope," the raven comments. "Being within the village is causing him nothing but stress, which only serves to make him sick. Surely you also noted the loss of color and beginnings of a fever."

"… I did."

"Cirruci is causing this sickness, though you probably don't want to hear that. Ichigo is better off here than with her."

Grimmjow opens his mouth for a rebuttal, yet snaps it shut once more at the look within his best friend's eyes. Ulquiorra is telling the truth, they both realize that, and Grimmjow can't deny with those cold emerald eyes warning him away from the topic. This isn't the first time Ulquiorra's spoken the truth Grimmjow didn't want to hear about his mates, so it's to be expected… but this time is so much harder than before.

"You realize Gin isn't the real father, correct?" the Vampire murmurs suddenly.

"What? But… Ichigo said…"

"He lied, of course. I was there when he told Szayel who the father was," the raven waves off. "He never slept with Gin; he wouldn't do that to his brother. Gin is simply taking the alpha role to keep him safe."

"But… who's the father? Why would Ichigo lie to me?"

"You're a smart man, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra smirks. "You'll figure it out. Now get back to the village before that Fae comes looking for you. I don't want her around Ichigo at this time."

He drops his gaze back to his book, ignoring the other's presence pointedly. Grimmjow grumbles to himself, yet ambles away from the raven and back toward Ichigo. The Elf is watching the waters intently as fish swim beneath the surface, one hand settled on his stomach as he attempts to get into a comfortable position. Grimmjow stops beside the other, Ichigo's trance broken as the serenity within his eyes is immediately replaced by stress and irritation. It's about that point that Grimmjow notes Cirruci isn't the only cause of Ichigo's distress. The very thought that he could be the one making Ichigo suffer as the Elf had said causes pain, the Were standing his ground though his eyes are hurt.

"Be careful," he mumbles. "If you want to stay here, I'll allow it… but just be careful and don't leave this area. You have food and water here, so I'll just go get you a tent for shelter."

"I'm an Elf, Grimmjow," Ichigo scoffs. "You honestly think I'm not capable of finding my own shelter?"

"I just want to…"

"I told you how you can help me," the other snaps. "You have three choices, Grimmjow. Either kill me, let me go, or break that fucking love potion! Until you can manage one of the three, I don't want your damn help!"

"… Is Gin really the father of that baby?"

Ichigo is taken by surprise at the question, his anger dropping to show a hint of vulnerability and sadness he's been hiding behind his default emotion. It pains Grimmjow to see the look, the other averting his eyes so those stricken orbs can't affect him as much. Finally, Ichigo gathers his wit enough to answer the question.

"Why would you think he isn't?" he inquires cautiously.

"Don't fuck with me, Ichigo," the Were sighs. "It took me forever to get in your pants; you're not the type to spread your legs for the first sign of comfort that comes walking by. I mean, if you didn't after waking from almost dying a simple break up isn't gonna do it for you."

"It's not for you to worry about," Ichigo growls. "It's my problem, I'll deal with it!"

"You better not be hiding the fact it's mine from me," the jaguar hisses. "I have a right to take care of my mate when they're carrying my offspring!"

"I'm not your mate!" the orangette screams. "I wanted to be, I went along with it when you asked, but you fucking used me! I meant nothing to you! If a child came from that coupling, what makes you think I'd even _consider_ it would mean anything more to you than I did?"

"Ichi…"

"Just go back to your Fae bitch!" the Elf comments venomously. "She'll be worried you aren't under her thumb."

Grimmjow says nothing more, trusting Ulquiorra to care for the one that may be carrying his child. Now that the seed of doubt has been planted, he's working harder to break through the spell upon him… though to no avail. Learning of his possible cub is a shock of emotion, but not one significant enough to force his own control. As he walks off, he lets cyan orbs linger on the petite male cloaked in sadness and loneliness.

Ichigo sleeps the night away beneath the stars, the stress having melted away from his frame. He's never felt so free and light since before he was sent on his mission, so it's such a refreshing feeling. Ulquiorra, a nocturnal creature that rarely needs sleep, watches over him throughout the night hours. In the morning, however, he leaves Ichigo just a moment. Though the raven keeps his senses trained on Ichigo, he knows the other really needs to eat.

Ichigo yawns and opens his eyes, groaning in agony when the life within him starts to put up a fuss. The sudden reminder of his plight is enough to bring tears to his eyes, though they're cast aside quickly at the sound of a crackling fire. Amber eyes turn in that direction, shock registering at the sight of a ring of stone holding a small fire. Stretched out between two sticks is a skewer, a good sized fish occupying it with a basket of fruit off to the side.

"I told Grimmjow I didn't need his help," he grumbles.

"I'm helping you, not Grimmjow."

At the monotonous tone, Ichigo jumps and looks Grimmjow's way. He's shocked to see Ulquiorra watching him from a tree, yet doesn't complain about the company. Thanks to the Vampire's presence, no one else will be bothering him and that's a huge plus in Ichigo's opinion. He knows arguing with the other isn't going to help, so he scoots closer to the fire to eat.

The village is quiet when Ichigo returns after breakfast, Grimmjow having warned everyone to keep the Elf's stress level to a minimum… or else. As he roams the dirt streets, he can feel the lingering serenity of his little vacation growing and he sighs in relief. Ulquiorra is keeping his distance, eyes never leaving the little Elf as he takes in the calm atmosphere.

"And here I thought I finally got rid of you," Cirruci sneers. "I'll have to remedy that."

She steps into Ichigo's path, raising a hand that holds a dagger. She rushes forward, Ichigo tensing immediately as he tries to stay uninjured. She slashes across his chest, her memory of Grimmjow returning last night to tell her of his possible parenthood driving her to scream. Ichigo deflects the blade that nears his stomach, his instincts overwhelming him with a bloodlust he's only ever felt rolling off Shiro. He growls in anger, punching the other in the jaw and kicking her away. Grimmjow hurries out to see the fight, his eyes growing large as Cirruci gets up once more. He shouts out to stop her, torn between the two. The Fae ignores him, running forward once more to end the Elf before her. Ichigo frowns, tired of playing with her, and slams his palm into her chest. Gasping at the pain, she staggers backward and trips. Cirruci tries to catch herself by turning and holding out a hand, yet she slips and the dagger embeds itself in her torso. Grimmjow turns accusing eyes onto Ichigo are her stillness, his features twisting into fury at the death of his mate. Ichigo backs away uncertainly, knowing the look as the same lust for blood he felt himself. Grimmjow is blinded by it, nothing else mattering save for avenging his lost lover.

* * *

WHOO-HOO! Cirruci is gone in the most demeaning way possible! Killed by her own stupidity! Bet you didn't see that coming ;p To tell you the truth, I didn't either. I ran out of room and just had to kick her while she was down XD You guys know you would've done the same thing =D But what's this? Grimm is still under the power of the potion? *le gasp* Whatever will happen next?

Shiro: Dun, dun, dun! =D

Ichi: I know! I know what happens! *waves arms about*

Grimm: Tell me! No one's told me yet! What the hell happens? T^T

Vae: Hmm... I don't think I'll tell. I'm gonna shock everyone once again with a quickly developed and last minute twist! Mwhahahahahahaha!

Trio: ... *shiver in fear*


	15. Chapter 15

This is it! The chapter you'd all been waiting for! ICHIGO IS GOING TO HAVE HIS BABY! XD This fic is being posted for Hollow-Ichigo Ichigo for her birthday =) And I know I said to keep the requests to the winning fic... but I forgot to put the pool up ^^; I'm tired and my brain is working T^T So here it is: **Divine x1, Dream x10, Life x4, Tiger x1**.

Shiro: I don' like any of 'em! *crosses arms over chest petulantly*

Ichi: ... No one listens to you anymore, you know.

Grimm: He just wants the new ones posted, don't mind him.

Shiro: Out wit the old an' in wit the new! DX

Vae: ... Such a whiner.

* * *

Chapter 15

Grimmjow leaps, claws unsheathing as his canines grow sharper. Ichigo backs away, wary of his attacker as Grimmjow's claws come down on him. Ulquiorra darts in at the last minute, taking the hit across his back and hissing in annoyance more than pain. The wound heals itself immediately. The vampire turns to face Grimmjow, noting that the other is quickly changing into his half-form.

"If I were you, I would run quickly," Ulquiorra remarks blandly. "I'll hold him off, but I might not be able to do so for very long."

"… No," Ichigo sighs. "I'll handle him. After all, I did tell him this is the only help I wanted from him."

With a humorless smile, Ichigo pushes the raven away and faces off with the seething jaguar. Grimmjow's eyes are nearly red with his rage, his hand swiping once more at Ichigo. Dodging deftly, Ichigo moves while shielding his swollen abdomen. Orihime and his sisters hurry over with Shiro and Gin; all of which are ready to jump into the thick of it, yet Ulquiorra keeps them back.

"He said he wants to deal with this on his own," he comments.

"Fuck that!" Gin growls. "That's my bitch ta protect, he ain't tellin' me ta do shit!"

"Grimmjow knows you have no claim on Ichigo, I told him last night."

"Ya told 'im 'bout…"

"No, I didn't tell him that much."

They're pulled out of their conversation when Ichigo cries out, all eyes turning to the scuffle nearby. Ichigo backs away from Grimmjow, his shirt sliced and his side barely nicked. Although he's in horrible shape within this match up, they can all see those amber orbs light up with the fires of fury. Grimmjow throws himself forward, toppling Ichigo easily beneath his weight. When they hit the ground, however, Ichigo's body is consumed in wildfire. It erupts from every pore upon his body, almost like his stomach exploded and all that pressure is being forced along the channels his pores provide. It's painful, more so than any ability he's ever possessed… more so than any death he should've succumb to had he not been favored by Gaia.

"Ichi!" Shiro cries out in panic. "No! Not 'gain! Please, Ichi, don' leave me!"

"Isn't fire his element?" Karen wonders in worry.

"He ain't usin' his powers, I'd feel it!" Shiro states with tears in his eyes. "That ain't Ichi's doin'!"

They can hear his screaming, Grimmjow backing away quickly as his cyan orbs grow in alarm. The potion is lingering, but weakly now that he's witnessing his mate's death. Ichigo is curled in on himself, sitting on his knees as the fires grow in intensity. Suddenly, he's on the ground unconscious and those flames gather between Ichigo and Grimmjow. They take the form of a little jaguar, the fires burning blue and white in warning as a little hiss of steam leaves a fanged mouth.

"… What the hell?" Grimmjow mutters in complete shock.

"Was that enough to break that damn potion?" Ulquiorra wonders with a glare.

"… What the hell is that thing?"

Orihime moves over carefully, attempting to check on Ichigo, and shrieks as the little flame-cat swipes at her aggressively. Its fires are so hot; the heat leaves charred paw prints upon the ground where it stands. Obviously, no one is getting passed it to reach Ichigo. Grimmjow moves cautiously, shifting into his animal form and catching onto the fact the cub's fires turn white in response.

*You're a vicious little thing, aren't you? * he purrs.

The little fire hisses, growling angrily as the flame on his back stands up a bit higher. Grimmjow carefully keeps his motions placid, trying hard to show he's no threat to Ichigo or the little cub. He's not stupid, he's lived long enough to know what an Elemental looks like. He's also aware that Fire Elementals are extremely dangerous and quick to enrage. Ichigo is far too close to set the little cub off; the Elf might get hurt even worse.

*I would like to check on my mate's health, if you don't mind, * he remarks softly. *He's injured and needs medical attention. *

The little cub immediately rushes over to Ichigo, mewling pathetically and softly batting the Elf's face to wake him. When there's no response, the fire-cat yowls louder in mourning. Grimmjow manages to get closer, laying a gentle paw on his chosen mate… and getting a flaming paw upside his snout for his trouble. Shockingly, the fire doesn't hurt the Were-jaguar although it's obviously skin melting in heat.

*Okay, this won't do, * Grimmjow frowns. *I know you can talk you little runt, you better start! *

*Leave my momma alone! * the little cub responds in a crackling tone.

*… Momma? * Grimmjow mutters. *Gin! *

Gin clears his throat, caught just a few steps away from darting. He knew something like this would happen; there was just no way things would go smoothly when Gaia's blessing is involved… it's as much a curse as it is a gift. The arctic fox heaves an exasperated sigh, moving to stand back beside his scowling lover.

"How did ya think Ichigo was s'posed ta give birth?" Gin comments. "Not ta mention his ability was due ta Gaia's favor, he don' 'xactly give birth ta babies like normal people!"

"He gave birth to an Elemental!" Orihime gasps.

"'Course he did," Gin scoffs. "Gaia normally only takes a favorite when the race is near extinction. Ichi was special, though, she favored 'im early on an' helped shape 'im inta a natural disaster of a warrior. She knew what Aizen was up ta, so she raised Ichi wit the hand a Fate. He was destined ta stop Aizen, but Aizen can only be stopped by an Elemental. He's no Divine, but he's still wicked powerful."

*You knew all this? * Grimmjow snarls. *And you didn't think to tell me! *

"Wraiths ain't allowed ta tell nothin'," Gin snaps. "Ya know that! Fate is woven within Wraiths! If we tell somethin' 'fore it's s'posed ta be known, we can change Fate!"

*You're lucky I don't gut you! *

"Oh just deal with yer lil rugrat!"

*_My_ little rugrat? *

Gin growls in frustration, slapping his forehead with a mutter 'clueless'. Shiro moves over to pick up his little brother, the Elemental hissing and raising a paw. Suddenly, that little fire-cat looks curiously between Ichigo and Shiro. It notices the similarities between the twins, backing away warily and allowing Shiro limited access to its momma.

*I'll burn you to a cinder if you hurt my momma, * it snarls in warning.

"_I'm_ not the one that burnt 'im so badly in the first place, ya pipsqueak!"

That little paw, about the size of Shiro's palm, smacks hard. The pale Elf yelps in pain, snatching his hand away to find a nasty burn on his skin. Orihime is quick to heal it, shaking her head at the short fuse shared between the two bickering creatures. She can only imagine how much worse things will get once Ichigo wakes. Being the Elemental's mother, his emotions will more easily trigger the cub's.

Ichigo wakes to yelling and a baby roar, his amber eyes still fogged with sleep as he turns his head toward the noise. His skin is still tingling and a bit flushed, but other than that it could be like nothing happened. Unconsciously, a hand runs over his stomach… to find his sculpted abs instead of the swollen gut his pregnancy gave him. Ichigo sits up quickly, the first thought in the Elf's head being miscarriage. Panic fills the orange head as memories flood through his mind, from his time in the forest to Cirruci's death and Grimmjow's idiocy… Ichigo isn't about to call it anything but that. A thump outside the door to the room alerts Ichigo to another presence, his heart thumping hard when the door is abruptly yanked open. Grimmjow holds the wood tight as something else slams against it, smoke billowing around it as he shouts in anger.

"Damn it! I told you not in the fucking house!"

"… What are you doing?" Ichigo questions cautiously.

"Ichi! Thank god you're awake!" Grimmjow sighs in relief. "Call your brat; it's terrorizing my fucking house! Any longer and it'll be burned down!"

"What brat? What happened?"

Grimmjow enters the room quickly, slamming the door behind him and hurrying to Ichigo's other side. At first the Elf is pissed he's being used as a shield, but he soon realizes why. The door is blown off the hinges, turning to ash before reaching the Elf, and a small form of blazing fire steps into the room threateningly.

*Get away from my momma! * it yowls.

"Ichigo, do something!"

"… Is the potion broken?"

"Yes! Yes the damn potion is broken! Just calm your little runt down!"

Ichigo glowers at the jaguar, yet sighs in relent and turns those smoldering amber orbs onto the fire-cat. It paces, growling and hissing in irritation. Grimmjow watches carefully, refusing to piss off the bundle of flames by touching Ichigo and wanting to do so badly… the Elf can see it in the way his fingers twitch.

"Okay, I don't know what the hell is going on… but apparently you're the little runt I've been carrying. Am I right?"

*Yes! You're my momma! * the little feline purrs. *The one that was upset because you were lost and had to deal with my dipshit of a father! *

"… Man, Elementals are fucking smart," Ichigo murmurs. "I can't believe it can remember all that! It wasn't even born yet!"

Grimmjow gives Ichigo a strange look, a cross between confusion and vexation. Obviously he doesn't realize who the father is yet, but he's taking the comment personally just in case. Ichigo mutters under his breath at the other's inability to figure things out himself. He saved from having to say anything by the cub, who's more than happy to talk with the parent that birthed it.

*Conceived Elementals gain their unnatural brilliance in the last few days of being inside their momma! We're born with a high intellect and learn very quickly! *

"Lesson one, no cursing until I say it's okay," Ichigo scolds. "Just because I say something, doesn't mean you can repeat it. You're just a baby. Next on the list, Grimmjow is your father. Stop burning down the house and start listening to your dad."

"I knew it!" Grimmjow hisses. "You lied to me!"

"You were all over that Fae bitch!" Ichigo snaps before glancing at the cub. "Which is a bad word, don't repeat it."

The little jaguar nods vigorously, leaping up onto the bed to curl up on Ichigo's lap. Surprisingly, the fires have ceased their destructive hunger. They burn, yet everything they touch is immune to their heat as long as Ichigo is in the vicinity. A loud purr rumbles from the baby as Ichigo hesitantly reaches out to run his fingers along its head.

"So… is it a boy or a girl?" Grimmjow questions.

"I don't know, I've been unconscious!" Ichigo growls out. "You're the one watching it, didn't you look?"

"I was too busy dodging its little paws of destructive goodness!" the Were-jaguar hisses. "What the hell did you want me to do? Ask it to lie on its back and show me?"

Ichigo rolls his eyes, giving the baby a pointed look. The little jaguar just stares right back, obviously not understanding the conversation. With a heavy sigh, Ichigo opens his mouth to ask. He's interrupted by Gin and Orihime, the two entering the open portal warily as they search for the cub. Gin is the first to note that Ichigo is awake.

"Oh thank the gods!" he gasps out. "I thought we'd be stuck wit that firecracker turned inferno forever!"

"Ichigo, your baby has horrid manners," Orihime scolds. "It burned Shiro, left charred paw prints all over the house, and destroyed all the furniture!"

"… And no one figured out if it was a girl or a boy?" Ichigo frowns. "What the hell were you all doing?"

"Chasin'… dodgin' mostly," Gin shrugs. "Elementals are sexless, by the way. They're whatever they want ta be."

Ichigo nods and looks back at his hellcat, the small jaguar cub glowering at the two new people in hostility. It takes him a moment before he realizes the cub hasn't chosen a gender yet, though he doesn't understand why. It's about that time that the feline realizes what they're talking about.

*I want to be whatever momma wants me to be! * it purrs loudly. *I love my momma! *

"Awe, that's so cute!" Ichigo gushes. "I love you, too!"

"That's not what you said yesterday," Grimmjow scoffs.

"I was having mood swings! Leave me the fuck alone!"

Gin and Orihime carefully back away from the little family, making a haste exit at the doorway and leaving them to bicker. The madder Ichigo gets, the more apt the cub is to swing. They don't want to be around when the Elf gets angry enough to cause the baby to turn into a wildfire they can't control… not that they were doing a great job when Ichigo was unconscious.

"So… a boy or a girl?" Ichigo muses. "What do I want?"

"Does it matter?" Grimmjow mutters. "Just name the brat."

"If it's a brat, it definitely got that from you!" Ichigo frowns. "I was never this bad… Shiro was. Now, what do we want?"

*Not daddy! * the cub growls with a playful bat to Ichigo. *Just momma! Just momma was there when I was made, just momma was there to talk to me and walk around with me, so just momma gets to choose. *

Ichigo watches Grimmjow's features through the whole exchange, realizing just how much this is tearing him apart. Granted Grimmjow did take care of him every now and then, but for the most part Cirruci and her potion kept him from taking the role he would've loved to have.

"Okay, I know I've been hard on Grimmjow," Ichigo admits. "But it wasn't… _all_… his fault. The Fae placed him under a strong potion, he wanted to be with us… but she wouldn't let him. Do you understand?"

*But… *

"I think I punished him enough for being stupid enough to trust a total coincidence in the first place," Ichigo frowns. "And if not… you can help annoy him later! Right now, however, we need to figure everything out… starting with you."

The cub is obviously upset at the scolding, yet says nothing more about Grimmjow not being present. The Elf would know more about that than the fire-cat, as the feline's senses were limited to only those in the vicinity. All it can be certain of was the fact this Were-jaguar was around a lot, but was also the reason for Ichigo's stress and anger… which influenced the Element he gave birth to. Had Ichigo's surroundings kept him serene, he would've given birth to water. Should he have been faced with a need to have an unwavering resolve, it would've been earth. And had been kept feeling a state of constant bliss and happiness, his child would've been air. But it was none of those things, he was constantly infuriated and as such his baby was born of that constantly burning fury. Grimmjow is the cause of all that rage.

"Grimmjow, what is it you want?" Ichigo questions. "A boy or a girl?"

"I don't care," Grimmjow smirks. "I have you… that's all I wanted. Anything more is a bonus. A highly combustible and temperamental bonus… but a bonus nonetheless. I say we give it a unisex name and deal with it later."

"That's… actually a really good idea," Ichigo muses. "Do you mind if I think about it for a bit, baby?"

*Anything for my momma! *

"Let's call the baby Nuri!" Ichigo smiles widely. "I like that name."

"Sounds perfect, Kitten," Grimmjow grins proudly.

"Nuri it is!"

*I like that name! * the cub grins toothily.

Nuri watches the two carefully, making a mental note to keep an eye on Grimmjow. Ichigo is obviously an emotional wreck, easily swayed by one feeling or the next, so it's up to Nuri to keep the orange headed Elf happy. Grimmjow sits beside the smaller male, wrapping an arm around his chosen mate in joy. After all this quarreling and tension, that small act of affection has Ichigo bawling. His overwhelming joy and relief washes through Nuri, drawing sympathy yowls from the infant Elemental. Though completely caught off guard, Grimmjow does his best to soothe both the creatures in his life. Ichigo is drawn closer and Nuri is pulled to sit on his lap, Grimmjow holding them both and frowning at the cold flames that touch his skin. He's heard of the many myths concerning Elementals, yet he never thought the one about fires burning at different heats according to emotions was true. The way Ichigo grips at him, the larger male knows his mate won't be away from him any time soon. Nuri, on the other hand, will be a handful.

* * *

Nuri= My Fire (Gotten off of )

There we have it! Ichigo has given birth! I bet you were all like: OO, *jawdrop*, WTF! D= Lmao! I just wanted to see if I could still surprise you ;p Is it working? Don't think this is all, either. Ichigo's not off the hook just because he nearly burned to death giving birth! I have plans for them all! *evil laughter*

Shiro: ... I don' like this fic no more.

Ichi: I haven't liked it since she threw me off a cliff. *grumbles*

Grimm: I don't know, I was possessed by a potion and I'm having a ball! XD


	16. Chapter 16

New Countdown: **5**

Time for Divine! Yea! XD One more fic done! Life is almost finished. I also finished your x-mas present! I think it's a bit different from what I usually write, so look for it around x-mas time! I'll try to post it between the 24-26. I have no clue what I'm working on after I finish Life, so we'll just have to wait and see =) I'm also hoping to work on the new idea I've gotten! I think it's rather neat, but I don't want to be repetitive with my ideas =( I'll just have to try and fix it up a little bit... throw in some stuff I haven't used.

Shiro: Am I kick ass? It don' matter if it's repetitive as long as I'm kick ass!

Ichi: The only 'kick ass' I'm hoping she'll write, is _me_ kicking _your_ ass! =(

Shiro: What 'bout Grimm? T^T

Grimm: I'll kick your ass, I don't mind =3

Shiro: No, dumb fuck! I meant, Ichi usually wants ta kick _yer_ ass! DX

Grimm: If I'm injured, how can I fuck him?

Ichi: For the love of... Just kill them both! DX

Vae: You guys are so helpful *rolls eyes*

* * *

Chapter 16

Ichigo and Nuri sleep in the next morning, their little emotional session held during the night wiping them out effectively. Grimmjow settled them in bed gently, and then headed off to sleep on the couch. He didn't want to chance harming either creature on the small bed, as they had been placed in the guest room and not on his own spacious one. Ichigo is woken by Nuri nudging his face persistently.

"Mm… what is it?" Ichigo mumbles.

*I'm hungry, * Nuri comments in a whiny tone. *I want food, momma. *

"Go tell your dad," Ichigo remarks half-asleep. "I don't know what to feed you."

*… Fine, * the small Elemental sighs in relent.

Nuri hopes down and pads out of the room, sniffing the air to locate its dad. It's curious when Grimmjow is found on the couch, yet shakes it off as unimportant. Gin and Shiro are in the kitchen area making breakfast, both watching the cub cautiously as it approaches its favored target. Nuri leaps up onto Grimmjow's stomach, the flames making up the cub still flickering with life although they don't burn anything.

*I'm hungry, * Nuri whines with a pat to Grimmjow's face.

"Go to sleep," Grimmjow growls out.

*I'm hungry! * Nuri hisses. *Get up and feed me, daddy! *

"Go tell your mom."

*I did! He said to tell you because he doesn't know what to feed me! *

The blue haired were-jaguar groans in irritation, opening one cyan orb to gaze upon the cub. Nuri is sitting on his stomach, head tilting to the side curiously, and seems the picture of innocence with those large blue eyes.

"Okay, fine," Grimmjow sighs. "Let's feed you then."

As he sits up, Nuri leaps to the floor and prances about eagerly. Grimmjow stands and begins to walk to the garden door, beckoning Nuri to follow as he heads outside. In the garden is a burning pit Nelliel likes to roast marshmallows in for some reason; it'll serve his needs perfectly. As the cub sits rather impatiently to the side, Grimmjow starts piling dry wood into the pit. Once he's finished Nuri charges the wood and curls up in the middle, the cub's flames devouring the offering greedily. Nuri can eat just about anything; its diet is just like any other fire, so when the cub gets older it'll learn to feed off just the oxygen around it. By then Nuri will be in the wild and away from people, feeding like that now could steal oxygen from humans and creatures that need to breathe.

"Happy?" Grimmjow smirks.

*Yes! Thank you! *

"Not a problem, brat."

Ichigo walks out around that time, gasping in horror at the sight of his child curled up in the middle of a fire. He's inches from yanking Nuri from the flames when Grimmjow grabs the back of his pajama pants, yanking him away from the pit and onto his lap.

"Grimmjow! What are you thinking? He'll get hurt!" Ichigo shouts in panic.

"That's how it eats, Kitten," Grimmjow chuckles. "Nuri can't live off oxygen because we all need it to breathe, so it makes due with dry wood and other flammable things."

"… Oh," Ichigo comments sheepishly. "I should probably read up on Elementals if I'm going to raise one."

"Don't worry; I know how to take care of the little brat. So… it's a boy now?"

Ichigo looks to his mate in confusion, completely missing his earlier slipup. It takes him a short while to think back on it, yet once he recalls it Ichigo smiles brightly. Nuri watches them with lazy eyes.

"I guess so," Ichigo grins. "Nuri, looks like you get to be a boy!"

*Okay! I'll change once I'm done eating, * the cub replies happily.

Ichigo and Grimmjow spend that moment in silence, soaking up the feeling of perfection. Their small family is settling just fine now that Nuri's anger has been curbed… for now. Unfortunately, that can't be the case for much longer. Aizen is still after Ichigo, though he doesn't likely know of Nuri. With his plans threatened, they'll need to find the second Divine for a bit of help until Grimmjow can raise Nuri up until he's powerful enough to destroy the witch. It's not something he's ready to think about, though, as only the worst case scenario pops into his head.

"Something wrong, Grimm?" Ichigo wonders.

"Ah… nothing," he answers distractedly. "I'm just wondering… you think maybe Nuri needs something to help him out on his quest to topple Aizen? I mean… one Elemental is tough, but… they can be countered when alone. How do you think they started to become extinct?"

"You're seriously asking me to get pregnant _again_?" Ichigo shrieks. "That was the single most painful experience in my life and you're asking me to do it _again_?"

"Well… do you know anyone else that can give birth to Elementals?" Grimmjow asks. "Because I don't mind borrowing kids so ours doesn't get killed."

Ichigo is quiet at that, his brow furrowing at the comment. He loves his baby, he doesn't want anything happening to take Nuri away… but he knows how ruthless and adaptable Aizen is as well. The Elf stands with a mumbled comment to Grimmjow, the other simply raising an elegant blue brow before returning his attention to Nuri.

*I'm getting a baby sister? * Nuri asks excitedly.

"Maybe… maybe both, you never know," Grimmjow grins. "I'd like a few more little tykes running about… as long as they don't destroy any more of my house. Although, I have to admit, I don't think any Elemental is as destructive as the fire one from my experience."

Nuri pouts at that, yet continues to eat silently. He doesn't want to upset his parents, or he might get scolded again by his momma. He can handle a lot of things, but a scolding by his birth parent isn't one of them. Ichigo's disappointment is thick within Nuri's veins when he scolds the cub, which only serves to make the Elemental feel thoroughly punished. If it's one thing they can't stand, it's disappointing their birth parent. They went through so much pain to bring them into the world; they don't deserve to go through any because of their offspring.

"Pipsqueak," Grimmjow states quietly. "Everything okay? You seem down."

*I don't want momma to be hurt because of me, * Nuri whispers. *I hurt him badly when I was born… *

"Hey, don't think that way," the jaguar offers. "Ichigo loves you, as do I, and we're here to take care of you through good and bad. Some day you're gonna be a teenager, you'll take to rolling your eyes at everything we say and going out of your way to not listen to us, but we'll still love you… even though we may feel like strangling you at times. It's the vicious circle of life. We were born, our parents loved us, we grew into teenagers, we hated them, then we have our own kids… and it starts all over."

*That doesn't seem like a very good circle, * Nuri mutters petulantly.

"Hey, it's the best I got."

The cub laughs at his father, climbing from the fire pit completely satiated, and leaps onto the jaguar's lap. Now that the dark cloud of the potion isn't hanging over Grimmjow, Nuri can see the spark of love inside him for his momma and himself… he approves.

Ichigo searches for Orihime diligently, needing to speak with her before making any rash decisions he'll regret later on. The Elf wasn't kidding when he said that birthing process was the most horrid pain he's ever gone through… it harmed him both physically and emotionally, as it sent him back to the time of his mother's death when he had to brave the fires of the temple. He felt almost as though he had taken his mother's place in those flames, as though he felt what she did when she was burned alive. He should've died back then, he really should've, but Gaia had favored him with his ability that came with a heavy cost.

"Orihime!" he calls.

The white witch looks up from the bird bath she stands before, pictures drifting along the water's surface as she checks up on other places. With a large smile, the strawberry blonde woman turns fully to greet the Elf she's known for so long.

"Hi, Ichigo! How's life with you new family?"

"Nuri is settled down today, he's taken much better to Grimmjow," Ichigo chuckles. "I'll need to read up on Elementals though… I didn't even know what to feed him."

"You'll learn, I'm sure. Grimmjow seems to know how to handle him well enough."

"Yeah. Hey, could I ask you a question?"

She nods happily, motioning for him to follow her into Ulquiorra's house. She's been staying with the vampire, who happily took in her and Ichigo's sisters. Since he doesn't sleep, he's rarely in the house at all and they have a lot of space to themselves. The two sit in some overstuffed armchairs by a small fireplace, unlit since it's summer out.

"Will I need to have more children?" Ichigo asks nervously. "Will they all be born like Nuri was? I don't' think I can handle that again."

"Wait, one thing at a time," she giggles. "What made you think of having more children?"

"Grimmjow. He said Nuri might die if he's the only one sent to fight Aizen," Ichigo replies sulkily. "I don't want to lose my baby, but Grimm's right. One Elemental can easily be canceled out and Aizen' is crafty enough to plan for this. Do you see any other Elementals in this war?"

"Obviously you'll be having more," Orihime comments. "You were chosen by Gaia to repopulate their numbers, so you'll be quite pregnant the majority of your life I would say. Each Elemental is born differently, each forced through your pours much like Nuri was. Obviously, the least likely to harm you would be air. Water will cause a drowning sensation and earth will feel uncomfortable… but fire will always hurt the most, it's the most destructive and it's born of your anger."

"So… I have to give birth again," Ichigo whines. "But I just had Nuri, I don't want to go through this again! It sucked! Can't Aizen drop dead spontaneously from too much stress on his blackened heart… while taking a shit? That would be just humiliating enough for him!"

Orihime sighs and shakes her head, stilling Ichigo's chatter so she can look through her visions. Grimmjow is powerful, he'll raise Nuri to be just as formidable… but there's another Divine out there with more strength and genius for this battle. Unfortunately, Orihime's vision refuses to divulge who it may be.

"More Elementals would help, Ichigo," she sighs. "But you haven't the time. Aizen will be planning his first siege on Grimmjow's land, as he really wants control over the Divine here. The second Divine won't reveal themselves until the end of this battle, taking the victory for Grimmjow's side. Nuri is a key component, as only an Elemental's attacks can damage Aizen. It doesn't matter which one, with his shield up he unwittingly loses the ability to destroy an Elemental of any type. He chose that shield because Nuri's kind is all but extinct, he had nothing to fear from them."

"So… I could have another, but it probably won't be born in time?" Ichigo wonders.

"No, it won't. I'm sure it wouldn't hinder you during battle; Elementals don't miscarry like human or Creature babies. Their bodies are insubstantial to begin with, so the blows simply move them about… like poking a water balloon, really. It just may help to be pregnant during the battle, as the majority of Aizen's forces are Were-Creatures and refuse to harm the offspring of others of their kind."

"Vega certainly didn't mind," Ichigo bristles.

"The point is even a blade won't harm them and they'll likely protect you even in the womb, you're important to them. I'd say another would be good, but be careful how your moods affect you during the time you carry them. Nuri turned out to be fire because you were constantly angry. If you allow your anger to get the best of you again, you'll have another fire Elemental."

Ichigo nods and stands to leave, contemplating her words. Obviously, he'll have to see how this war will affect his mood… he doesn't want another surprise birthing like Nuri. It's a relief to know how durable unborn Elementals can be, though. The last Ichigo wants is to learn he's miscarried because of a stupid battle.

Grimmjow is in his feline form with Nuri, watching curiously as Ichigo strolls into the garden. Nuri bats at the jaguar's tail playfully, standing up on hind legs and chasing it around as Grimmjow flicks it lazily. Ichigo sits before the white jaguar's stomach, lying back to make himself comfortable against the other.

*Problems? * Grimmjow questions.

"I talked to Orihime," he sighs. "I won't have time to birth another baby before Aizen attacks this place. She said being pregnant might help and I don't have to worry about a miscarriage, though. I've also been informed that the second Divine will reveal themselves at the end of the battle, though she doesn't know who it is."

*When will he attack? *

"I don't know… soon?"

*I don't have time to raise Nuri in that time, * Grimmjow hisses in irritation.

"… Maybe that's why he's attacking so soon," Ichigo says in shock. "He must have a witch among them that can spy on others like Orihime! But… she said they can't see in here like she can with them, that this canyon is a circle and that blocks dark magic."

*Maybe he has a white witch working for him, * Grimmjow shrugs. *Or someone is feeding him information. *

Ichigo ponders on these options, yet they don't seem feasible as of yet. Then again… Nuri's birth would've set off all types of alarms. If Aizen is aware he can be killed by an Elemental and he felt Nuri's power, he would've stepped up his plans immediately. Ichigo narrows his brow, ready to make some plans of his own. If they're about to get creamed by that idiot, he wants to go down with an epic fight!

"Grimmjow, we have planning to do."

*Yeah… I kind of do better with 'charge in and kill', * he remarks wistfully. *Planning never really goes well for me. *

"Then I have planning to do."

*Packs all yours, Kitten. I'll watch the brat. *

Ichigo rolls his amber orbs, yet grins happily and kisses Grimmjow's furry nose. The other purrs loudly, carefully smacking Ichigo's ass in passing. Nuri sticks out his tongue in distaste, biting his father's tail for the small interaction that may scar him for life. The white jaguar roars in pain at the bite, glaring back over to his equally white fireball of a cub.

Ichigo spends that rest of the day going through books and scribbling down different strategies Aizen might use. It's not difficult, he just has to think of the most arrogant thing possible that may demean his enemies and there you have it… Aizen's possible plan. Once night begins to fall, however, Ichigo's body begins to flush and overheat. He craves sex something awful, though he can't understand why, and hurries off to find Grimmjow.

Grimmjow just put Nuri down for bed in the guest room and is standing at the end of his own bed… when he's tackled from behind. His eyes grow large when someone smaller than him starts tugging at his clothes eagerly.

"Ichigo, if that's not you I'm killing whoever's sitting on my back," he states blandly.

"It's me," Ichigo gets out. "I need sex… now!"

"Why?"

"I don't know, just fucking take me! My body is overheated, my dick is so hard it's painful, and I want you inside me!"

Grimmjow is speechless a moment, but grins widely once he gathers enough sense to. He's positive they can figure out Ichigo's problem if they talk to Gin, but that can wait until the morning. After all, it would be rude to bother the other at this hour. Grimmjow rolls beneath Ichigo and shifts them so he's on top, easily tearing through cloth and locking lips with him mate. The sensation sparks a fury of emotion within them, their time apart taking a bigger toll than anticipated as electricity seems to surge through their veins. He reaches to grab a bottle of lube, ready to take the time preparing his mate, and Ichigo growls in frustration.

"Not now!" he hisses. "Take me _this instant_ or I'll flip us over and ride you _myself_!"

The jaguar needs to stop and think about that offer a moment, grinning insanely at the image of Ichigo riding him like a two dollar whore. He's shaken from his stupor when he's roughly flipped and Ichigo starts to force himself down on Grimmjow large member.

"Whoa, hey," he starts. "Ichigo, you're gonna hurt yourself!"

"I want it _now_! What part of that don't you get?"

"Okay, okay, just let me do this part."

Ichigo nods and forces himself to give the lead to Grimmjow, who takes too much time penetrating him in the Elf's opinion. Ichigo is whining and digging his nails into Grimmjow's pectorals as he waits, that massive cock nearly ripping him in two without the assistance of lube. No type of pain will ever compare to Nuri's birth, however, and Ichigo can easily shrug it off. Once he's released, Ichigo goes to town. His body bouncing on Grimmjow quickly and furiously, yearning for that oblivion provided by being filled with his mate's hot seed. Grimmjow's breath hitches at the sight and feel, that entrance tightening around him with every movement. The speed and force that Ichigo moves isn't helping the moment to last, the other rocking the bed feverishly as he pants and moans. Ichigo's head is thrown back in bliss, the name tumbling from his lips sending spikes of desire through Grimmjow. Without thinking, the Were-jaguar knocks Ichigo off his pelvic area. His cock slides out of Ichigo roughly, the Elf growling in anger and getting to his hands and knees.

"I want it now!" Ichigo snarls.

"You've said that," Grimmjow grins.

The little Elf leaps for Grimmjow, fingers curled as though ready to tear flesh; Grimmjow can't help the shiver of want that fills him. His instincts take over, the two heated bodies wrestling on the bed and falling to the floor. Ichigo forces Grimmjow down on the wooden floor, straddling his hips and pushing back on the swollen member touching his ass. Before he can even get the head in, Grimmjow has pushed him off with a dominating growl. Ichigo swings in fury, hitting his mate's jaw and igniting a lustful violence he's never seen before. Grimmjow doesn't hit him, but his actions are more aggressive… like that time in the bath. He maneuvers around Ichigo, sweat sliding down their bodies as they attempt to force the other down, and bends the Elf over with a hand to the back of his neck. Ichigo kicks out in anger, but the move is expected and caught. Helpless with the jaguar's knees on both his calves and the hand pushing his face to the floor, Ichigo has no choice but to worship the other. Grimmjow wastes no time, slamming back into Ichigo in this new position and reveling in the opportunity to completely mount his lover.

"Ah!" Ichigo moans into the floor. "Yes! Oh, Grimm… fuck me hard!"

"Man, you're a good little bitch tonight, aren't you?" Grimmjow grins. "Mm… a tight little bitch."

"Yes! God, yes! I'm your good little bitch!" Ichigo screams. "Just fuck me! I'll be whatever you want as long as you just drive me into the floor!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

Grimmjow places a hand on the small of Ichigo's back, pulling out almost all the way before ramming back in mercilessly. It's become abundantly apparent that Ichigo isn't in the mood for soft loving caresses, the other completely driven by a carnal need Grimmjow is all too happy to provide, so he concentrates on a vicious pace. Every snap of his hips rocks Ichigo's body forward aggressively, the other forced to pillow his face with his arms lest he break his nose on the smooth wood. Their orgasm is approaching fast by way of malicious stabs to Ichigo prostate, the smaller male trembling in his need as his legs give out. Grimmjow growls in annoyance, pushing the other's legs close to his body so he can't lie down. He spreads those legs further apart, draping himself over Ichigo's back and slamming into him repeatedly. He doesn't even have to touch the other, their orgasm spilling along their chest messily as Ichigo screams his release. His channel tightens obscenely around Grimmjow's throbbing cock, the other snarling as he presses himself in deep to mark his territory again. His release is so violent, his cum leaks out Ichigo's abused hole in copious amounts. With a sigh of relief, Grimmjow pulls out and sits back against the bed.

"Not quite sure why you got the itch, but I'm fucking glad you did," he sighs out.

Ichigo doesn't say anything more, the orangette snoozing deeply in his uncomfortable position. With a tired laugh, Grimmjow gets them both in bed. He foregoes cleaning up; too tired to do anything more than snuggle with his mate and fall asleep. As he's lying beneath the cool silk sheet, Ichigo pressed snuggly against his side, Grimmjow can't help but wonder about his feisty mate's actions. Ichigo didn't seem too particularly happy about having another kid, yet he jumps Grimmjow quite willingly without even thinking about it. The jaguar makes a mental note to speak with Gin in the morning. Right now, he just wants to sleep.

* * *

I'm so good to you guys ;p What a wonderful little lemon thrown into that, you're so lucky =) I think we all know where this is going, don't we? Of course we do! =D I never disappoint in that area ;p Anyway, I hope you're all eager for the next update! There's still a lot more to cover XD I'll try to finish up Life soon, maybe figure out the next one I'm working on, and maybe I'll have the fic's title next update! Since we're only posting one fic until finish, I suppose there's no reason for my usual game... so just review! I love reviews! XD

Shiro: I wanna play a game! T^T

Ichi: How about we see how long you can hold your breath!

Grimm: I know, let's play the game of silence. The first one to talk loses!

Shiro: ... I'm feelin' a serious loss a love from you two. =(

Vae: Awe, it's okay, Shiro. I still love you! =D *hugs Shiro*

Shiro: *sticks tongue out at Ichi and Grimm *


	17. Chapter 17

Countdown (Divine):**4** updates

Countdown (x-mas special): **5** days

Yet another update =D I've put up two countdowns, in case you haven't noticed ;p The one for the x-mas special is for the 24th, so if it hits zero before i post it's because I'm posting on the 25th =) Be eager! Okay, I haven't much to say. I wrote myself into a forked road in Life, so we'll just have to see how that turns out. I'm tempted to flip a coin ^^; either way is cool with me, but it's choosing one that's the problem XD I would ask your opinion, but that gives away the ending ;p In other news... I have no other news ;p I should be working on my second book's outline, but I'm not XD Obviously.

Shiro: Slacker!

Vae: Watch it, mister! You're in enough trouble as it is!

Shiro: I'm invincible! Ya ain't never gonna touch me! DX

Vae: I take this as a personal challenge! *points at Shiro*

Ichi: Oh, you're in trouble now. ;p

Grimm: Don't come to us when she tears you a new one. =3

Shiro: ... T^T

* * *

Chapter 17

Ichigo's life is over. There's no other way to explain it, this is just too horrible to be anything but the end of his meaningless life. He sits in bed, the mess of his pleasure still staining his chest in dry flakes and Grimmjow staring at the ceiling with a cheesy grin on his lips. Ichigo just doesn't understand what got into him, he just couldn't help himself. He wanted Grimmjow, he wanted that thick arousal burning with heat inside him, but… he didn't know why. Normally it's an urge that's easily brushed off or controlled, even with the other man, but last night he was completely gone with the desire to be filled.

"Can we do that again?" Grimmjow inquires with that satisfied grin. "That was the _best_ sex I've ever had. It was just like fucking another Were in feline form, only _better_!"

"I can't believe I did that," Ichigo murmurs. "It was like an out of body experience. I kept screaming at myself to stop, but I just… couldn't."

"Sounds like _someone_ let their inner beast out."

"I'm an Elf; I don't _have_ an inner beast!"

They're quiet for a long moment, and then Grimmjow gets up to carry Ichigo into the bathroom. As they sit in the hot water, he surveys the other's injuries. There are bruises all over his hips, claw marks on his lower back and neck, and a bruise on his cheek where his face hit the floor upon Grimmjow's reentry. A little bit of blood was drawn from the claw marks, however Grimmjow refrained from biting and he cheers inwardly at the accomplishment.

"I didn't bite you," he smiles happily.

"Disappointed?"

"Nope, I'm damn proud of myself! I _always_ bite."

Ichigo leans back into Grimmjow as the other washes them up, making certain to clean Ichigo's injuries carefully and lovingly. The other is far too worried about his inner workings to bother with Grimmjow's attempts at being a loving mate, so he doesn't catch when the jaguar stops washing him to look toward the door. Big paws for a cub push the door open, Nuri padding in quietly and grimacing at the sight of water.

"Hey, cub," Grimmjow grins. "What can I do for you?"

*No one will feed me! * Nuri whines. *And no one will play with me! I want to stay with you guys until you can play! *

"I won't be long, I promise," Grimmjow assures. "I just need to clean up your momma, he's way too distracted to do it himself."

*Momma smells like a baby! * the cub purrs loudly.

Grimmjow and Ichigo stiffen, the jaguar carefully burying his nose in orange locks to breath deep. Ichigo's scent is most definitely carrying another, a surge of joy lifting him at the thought he'll be there for this one!

"Tell me I'm not," Ichigo whines. "Please, Grimm. Please tell me I'm not!"

"If I did, I'd be lying," Grimmjow murmurs uncertainly.

"Fuck! I don't want another kid! What if I'm constantly angry and I have to get burned alive again?"

*I will protect you momma, * Nuri states quietly. *I promise. *

"That's sweet, Nuri, but I don't think…"

Grimmjow cuts him off with a pointed look, reaching a hand over to pet his cub affectionately. There's a sizzle as water touches fire, but the flames never warm enough to harm Grimmjow. Nuri can obviously pick and choose what his body injures.

"We'll just have to make sure you learn to control your mood," Grimmjow remarks. "Ulquiorra can help with that. He's lived centuries and I've never seen him crack a smile once when he thought something was funny, so he should be able to give you pointers."

"Why did I do that last night?" Ichigo growls. "I knew I'd get pregnant and I didn't want to, so what the hell?"

"Nuri, fuck and hell are bad words," Grimmjow comments. "If you say them around momma he'll scold you, but I don't mind if you say them around me. I'm rather easy going."

The cub nods happily, watching his parents get out of the tub as he sits by the door. Ichigo wraps up in a towel, but Grimmjow uses his to dry off before tossing it into a hamper. The two head into the bedroom with their baby at their heels, getting dressed and deciding Gin should be their first stop… he should know what's going on.

Gin is lying in the garden with Shiro, both leaving no doubt to the fact they were messing around in plain view of passersby. Ichigo moves toward them, kicking his twin while Nuri leaps on his gut. When Shiro is jostled awake, Gin opens an eye to see why.

"Shiro, you have something right here," Ichigo remarks with a point to his own face.

Shiro immediately wipes at the creamy white substance on the corner of his lips, cursing quietly at his twin's arrogant smirk. Grimmjow shakes his head as he seats himself next to Gin, the silver fox looking his way curiously.

"So… any idea why Ichigo would jump me out of the blue and practically demand rough sex when he said he didn't want to get preggers again just minutes before?"

"Sure. Gaia needs him to repopulate the Elemental species, he gave birth and now his body craves the feeling," the arctic fox shrugs. "If he refuses, Gaia pushes him into a sort of heat where he can't help but search out his mate for a good and thorough fucking."

"Seriously… but why?"

"Who knows? She might've done it to protect him," Gin shrugs. "Never question Gaia, she always does things for a reason."

Grimmjow doesn't bother to question the entity, he's happy he's going to be a father again, but he's worried about Ichigo. The other didn't take Nuri's birth well, so he may stress himself out again and end up going through the experience once more. They need to talk to Ulquiorra… fast. With a short farewell, Grimmjow leads Ichigo to the forest where his vampire friend enjoys hanging out.

Ulquiorra is by the lake he watched Ichigo at, a book in his hands and a satchel full of them hanging from a higher branch in his tree. He senses Grimmjow and Ichigo before he hears them, so he's prepared for their approach. Nuri is the first to reach him, the little creature not holding a specific scent and catching Ulquiorra off guard.

*Hi, Uncle Ulquiorra, * Nuri purrs. *Guess what? *

"I don't know. What?" the raven asks to humor the baby.

*I'm gonna have a baby sister! *

"Are you really? Is that the scent I smelled on Ichigo?"

Nuri nods happily, curling up beneath the vampire's perch as Grimmjow arrives with Ichigo. It's been well over a half hour since his new child was conceived, so Ichigo is already with a slightly swelled stomach.

"This is bullshit," he grumbles. "I just got my abs back when Nuri was born! I would've liked to enjoy them a bit longer."

"Me, too," Grimmjow muses.

*Momma only gets fat because he thinks he should, * Nuri voices. *We don't take up much space, we run the whole body. Our mommas' outer appearance changes according to their idea of pregnant. *

"Thank god!" Ichigo sighs in relief. "Okay, let's try and get my abs back!"

"Not yet, Kitten," Grimmjow remarks in worry. "I missed the last one; can't you just wait for that? I mean… I would sort of like this experience."

"… Fine, but this is the last time! Next time, I'm so having a washboard stomach!"

Ulquiorra smirks at the two, hopping down and carefully avoiding Nuri's small form. Once he's eye level with the others, or as close as he can get to it, he waits for Grimmjow to start speaking. The jaguar takes no time at all in blurting out everything that happened, only leaving out details because of Ichigo's firm hand smacking him upside the head.

"So you see, we're hoping you can teach Ichigo how to control his emotions enough to manipulate the element of the kid," Grimmjow finishes.

"It's not difficult," the vampire states. "You merely find the memory of a feeling and lock yourself away with it. It's like meditation. You block out everything else and focus on that sole feeling, let your body go into auto pilot. You see, the element of your baby is affect by emotion and not by physical state. As long as you can get over inner emotions conflicting with outer actions, you should be fine."

"I'll stay here and practice for a bit, okay?" Ichigo smiles sweetly. "You take Nuri on a run or something, he's been waiting so patiently for some father-son cat time."

Grimmjow nods, shifting into his animal form and purring for his cub. Nuri is on his feet immediately, hopping over with far too much energy before they dart off into the foliage. Ichigo turns his attention to Ulquiorra, the other moving toward the lake to sit. Meditation is something Ichigo is very familiar with, so he'll just need to learn how to hold onto a certain emotion. Hopefully it isn't that difficult.

Aizen is pacing now, grumbling to himself about plans on the verge of falling apart. He needs leverage against Grimmjow, especially now that he knows the Divine has fathered an Elemental. There's only a single Creature he knows of that's been built to birth such a thing, which was the reason he wanted Ichigo's alliance in the first place. Now that he's carried Grimmjow's child once, no one else will be able to touch him in that manner… he's useless to the Witch.

"Problems, sir?" a Witch wonders from her perch.

"I've no further use for that little Elf," he bristles. "He's birthed an Elemental, which means he's been taken by a mate… and no one else can touch him."

"Well… not intimately."

He stops and turns his gaze onto the Witch, the black haired woman smirking mischievously. Momo is his favored 'daughter', always sharp and quick to find a solution. She is his most clever student. He turns his seat to face her fully, all of his attention on her… just the way she likes it.

"I'm listening."

"Obviously, this Elf is important to the Divine you wish to control," she grins. "What better way to control someone than through the life of their lover? And this one is likely to have mothered Grimmjow's child, right? So…"

"There isn't anything he wouldn't do for him," Aizen grins sadistically. "Great job, Momo. I'll leave it to you. Be careful and stay out of harm's way."

"I'll be sure to."

She gets up and heads out with a skip in her step. She has the perfect plan to catch that slippery Elf, but she'll need help. Her first stop is the social quarters of the coven, her eyes roving over those present in search of the ones she needs.

Ichigo has finally gotten the hang of controlling his emotions, his mind drifting in a placid place. He was going for eternal bliss, but imagining the aftermath of his romps with Grimmjow only serves to get him hard. With a heavy heart, knowing his next birthing will include him drowning, Ichigo decides it's better than pushing sand through his pores. He's just not mentally ready for something like that.

"Are you okay?" Ulquiorra wonders.

"I'm fine," Ichigo comments as though in a trance. "This is really… relaxing."

"Grimmjow and Nuri aren't far from here," the vampire informs. "I'll stay here with you just in case."

"I'll be okay."

Ulquiorra doesn't want to take that chance, especially with Ichigo growing in size. Though it hasn't been twenty-four hours yet, the slight baby bulge in his abdomen leaves no doubt to his condition. The water ripples slightly within the lake, Ulquiorra raising a brow in caution at the sight. There's been nothing disturbing the surface since he got there, so it's odd that a random fish would decide to at that moment.

*Momma! * Nuri calls. *Momma, guess what I did! *

He and Grimmjow bound into the area, the little fire cub hopping into Ichigo's lap. The orangette doesn't open his eyes, but automatically reaches out to stroke Nuri's back. The cub purrs loudly and Grimmjow lies down behind Ichigo.

"What did you do, Nuri?" Ichigo asks in that tranquil tone.

*I caught a bird! Daddy helped me hunt it down! *

"That's great, honey," the Elf smiles.

*Momma… you sound funny."

"I'm in a very peaceful place right now," Ichigo sighs in content. "I think maybe your sister will be a water Elemental."

The cub frowns, his ears lying back in his distaste, and glances over to Grimmjow. The white jaguar shrugs his shoulders as much as possible, unconcerned about what his cub turns out to be. Any element is good with him. After a long moment of silence, the cub looks back up at Ichigo very seriously.

*… Can I just have a pet? * Nuri asks.

*Cub, that's not very nice, * Grimmjow scowls. *Your momma's going through a lot, he doesn't need to stress over the fact you don't want a sibling now. *

*But I do! I just don't want one made of water. How am I supposed to play with them when I'm made of fire? * Nuri whines.

*You're a smart cub, you'll think of something. *

Nuri bristles and slinks off of Ichigo's lap, the orange haired Elf barely moving at the absence. The cub hurries over to play with Ulquiorra, leaving his parents to enjoy one another's presence. Grimmjow sighs as his mate leans back into him, his body providing ample warmth for his lover.

"Did you have fun?"

*Yeah, he's a good cub when he's not acting like a pyro. *

"He really loves you," Ichigo smiles serenely. "And so will this baby. You're a really great father to them."

Grimmjow purrs loudly, proud of the compliment from his mate. It wasn't easy at first; he felt a sense of disconnection around Nuri when Ichigo first birthed him. The mystery pertaining to the father had gotten to him. Now, however, it's second nature to play with his cub in the forest and take him on little hunts. The large feline catches a splash in the water, his sharp eyes taking in the scene cautiously. Without warning, the water blasts out from where it lay. Grimmjow can't move fast enough, the liquid engulfing his mate and pulling him back into the water.

*Ichigo! * Grimmjow shouts in panic.

He attempts leaping in after his mate, yet a shield of some sort refuses him access. Nuri scrambles over, throwing himself into the shield as a small comet. His blazing fires weaken the spell, eventually shattering it… but too late. Ichigo has vanished.

"No!" the jaguar howls in fury as he shifts into a human form.

"Calm down, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra states. "Panicking won't help. Let's get to Gin and Shiro, perhaps they can help us out."

With a furious snarl, Grimmjow scoops Nuri up in passing. The trio heads back into the village, searching for the only one that might have a few answers for them. If Aizen is kidnapping people, Gin is sure to know why… and what his next move might be.

Ichigo groans as he wakes, his trance rattled and still holding on some level. He's in a lavish room, from the scenery outside the window it's in a tower. The only door is heavy oak with a metal ring for a handle; the only furniture being a large canopy bed, a dresser, and a couple tables. There's a chandelier overhead, a rug on the stone floor, and a couple paintings.

"Where the hell am I?" he wonders quietly. "What happened?"

The door to the room opens and a brown haired man waltzes in. His eyes are filled with malice, his stride made of arrogance, and Ichigo scoots back to the headboard at the sight of him. There's a power radiating off this man that sends tingles along the Elf's limbs.

"Good afternoon, Ichigo," he greets smoothly. "My name is Aizen, I'm the leader of this coven. You've been quite a nuisance to me, but I'll forgive you. Though I wanted you for my lover, you're still helping me out as a hostage."

"H-hostage?" Ichigo gasps.

"And look, you're pregnant again," the Witch grins cruelly. "Even better. You won't be leaving this place, you know. Once Grimmjow has served his purpose, I won't need him anymore… you'll be free to have another lover. I can't wait to take that position."

Ichigo is stunned at the news, watching helplessly as food is brought in and he's left alone. The click of the lock outside the only sound for a long time. He draws his knees up to hug his legs, trying hard not to sob in distress. Grimmjow will save him, he knows this, so until then he forces himself back into that serene place. He'll stay there until help comes.

* * *

And so it begins! *manic laughter* The great war between Aizen and Grimmjow that's easily cram packed into one chapter! XD Well... the fight is. And no, it's not next chapter ;p That's all you get. So... since I've nothing more to say and no more news for you... I didn't even contemplate which fic to work on after Life ;p But I did get a new idea that I may work on. Said idea may be the same new idea I was talking about before XD It's so hard to keep track of them.

Grimm: You should write them down.

Vae: But then I'll wanna work on them and not the ones I've started! T^T

Ichi: Don't tell her stuff like that! If she doesn't think about them long enough she'll forget them! That's one more fic I don't get tortured in! DX

Shiro: I wanna new fic! I get ta help write the next one! XD

Ichi: Screw you! You're such an asshole!

Vae: I love you guys! =)


	18. Chapter 18

Countdown (Divine): **3**

Countdown (x-mas special): **1**

My second countdown got a little crazy ^^; Sorry about that. I meant to update daily, but... well... I didn't get the chance. Tomorrow I should be posting the x-mas special I promised you! XD So exciting! If not tomorrow, then it'll be up on the 25th. I'll try really hard to get it up on time =) In other news, Life has been finished and I've started another fic =D No title yet, but it starts out promising... I hope ;p

Grimm: Why don't you just finish the fics you already have?

Vae: There are just too many ideas! DX

Shiro: I got ideas! XD

Ichi: *hits him over head* No one wants to hear your ideas! DX

Vae: ... We'll talk later. =3

* * *

Chapter 18

Grimmjow is pacing furiously, his pack gathered in the town's middle eagerly. Gin had told the other it was likely a ploy to arouse Grimmjow's wrath, yet it hardly matters. Ichigo belongs to Grimmjow; no one will stop him from bringing back his pregnant mate. The minute Ichigo was taken, the trio fell back to gather those fit to fight. There aren't many, but those that can fight are fierce and dangerous.

"Do we have a plan for confronting the Witches?" Hallibel questions.

"I'm not the planning type," Grimmjow bristles. "If you guys have an idea, spit it out. If not, we'll go with my plan… head on and bloody!"

Silence all around, no one daring to speak up. Personally, head on and bloody sounds wonderful to the more animalistic Creatures. Their base instincts demand a hunt, yet when threatened they demand blood. Of course, at least one among them has the mind of a strategic genius.

"… An attack from both sides would be sufficient," Stark yawns. "Head on is expected of you, but if they focus their attack on those before them… they're open for an inside attack. All their magic is pulled from the stone within their keep, correct?"

"That's right," Gin nods. "It's protected by a magic circle… only a witch can get past it."

"I can do it," Orihime states bravely. "I'll help any way I can!"

The offer is surprising and Grimmjow is quick to shut it down. If anything happens to Ichigo's friends, the little Elf would never forgive him. Unfortunately, his options are slim. Orihime is the only witch he knows, the only one he's reluctant to trust, and she's certainly not going to walk away from Ichigo when she can help.

"Don't worry," Stark comments. "I'll lay the plan out… but you need to work on a face of surrender."

"… I don't do surrender."

"You better learn."

Grimmjow sighs in exasperation and impatience, growling at the helplessness he feels at the loss of his mate. Gin and Shiro stand by, ready to lay siege to Aizen's coven if need be. Shiro is only kept in place by Gin's stern gaze, if the other hadn't of practically paralyzed him with his gaze he would've been off to save Ichigo already… or off to fall into a trap. Either way, he wouldn't be here.

Ichigo breathes deeply, centering himself in that serene place if only to calm the life within him. It's been a while since he woke in Aizen's presence; no one has stopped by to see him since then. He's beginning to get hungry, yet there's no way for him to contact anyone within the coven. The thought had crossed his mind to take a dive out the tower window, changing to air as he goes… however with his pregnancy, he isn't able to apply his ability well.

"This place is empty," he murmurs to himself. "And these witches are evil people, only out for themselves."

"We aren't all that bad."

The voice startles the Elf, but not enough to pull his mind from its calm. Aizen is standing in front of the closed door, obviously having walked through it. His arrogance knows no bounds, his haughty eyes gazing up Ichigo with lust and triumph.

"Are you hungry? I could arrange for you to get something to eat… but it'll cost you."

"I'd rather starve to death, thanks."

"You'd deprive your child of nutrients?"

"… I'd protect my child from unknown substances coming from the captor that wishes to mount me," Ichigo remarks in that trance-like tone.

Aizen smirks at the thought, a telltale sign that what Ichigo stated is likely true, and steps closer to the bed. Without thinking, Ichigo scoots away. He positions his body so he can attack with a powerful kick if need be. Thankfully, it isn't needed. Aizen is no fool, he's a very patient person, and he knows when to back away from a situation. Especially if the apparently threat is a pregnant Elf with the favor of Gaia and the teachings of a perfect warrior.

"Are you certain you aren't hungry?"

"… I hate you."

"Be that as it may, you really must eat something," the brunette sighs. "Besides, that won't be your outlook once I'm the only one capable to keep you safe."

"You could be the last dominant on earth, yet I'd still be able to keep me safer than you ever could," Ichigo scoffs. "If you can't keep me safe from your own egotism and arrogance, then you're not a dominant worth even spitting on."

"Your attitude is only humorous to a point, be careful you don't step over it."

"If you don't like my attitude, get the hell out of my prison cell," Ichigo comments pointedly. "I, unlike you, am not forcing anyone to stay here."

Trying not to let his uncaring and haughty features slip, Aizen merely shrugs and turns back to the door. It's never opened, yet a young witch passes through it with a tray of food. The coven leader watches as she sets it on the bedside table, both of them retreating and leaving Ichigo by himself.

"Did you hear that man, little baby?" Ichigo questions the life in his abdomen. "That man is a bad person, his heart is dark and he's filled with nothing but evil. Nuri said Elementals have a great intellect once conceived, so I know you understand me. Your daddy is a wonderful and powerful man, nothing like that one. We're in trouble right now; we're locked away in a tower far away from your daddy. I'll try to stay calm, but I need you to try and keep from being born too early."

Warmth radiates from his abdomen, almost as though that's the cub's answer. With a sigh of relief, Ichigo lies back against the headboard and closes his eyes. He has no doubt Grimmjow and Shiro will come for him… especially Shiro… but those doubts lie within his present predicament. If Nuri's birth could be forced so easily by a single attack to the Elf's person, what would bring about this new infant's birth?

Grimmjow paces furiously in his home, his worry skyrocketing. Thankfully Ulquiorra and Gin have the patience to sit with him. The arctic fox follows him with his gaze, one that can be felt more than seen.

"Stop staring at me!" he growls out.

"What the hell do ya want me ta do? Yer wearin' a fuckin' hole in the carpet."

"I can't help it! I'm worried! I want Ichigo back with me, why can't we just storm the place now?"

"We've talked about this," Ulquiorra pipes up.

He's sitting beside Gin at the breakfast bar, both facing outward to watch Grimmjow. He's been reading since Stark set out their plan of strategy, unbothered by the upcoming war. He's lived a long time, war is just another hurtle to him… it's meaningless.

"Ichigo is pregnant and will be so for exactly seven days, just as before. The more obvious his condition gets, the less likely Aizen is going to pussyfoot around him. He'll get bolder when dealing with Ichigo, which means he'll let down his guard in hopes of manipulating the 'weak' Elf as bait."

"We all know Ichi better than that dumbass," Gin smirks. "The minute Aizen let's down his guard, Ichi will fuck 'im up! Even if we can' get ta Aizen, Ichi can."

"We're just compensating for any and all complications, Grimmjow. If we make Aizen wait a few days, Ichigo will be large enough for Aizen's ego to overlook."

"What if you're wrong? What if Aizen hurts him before that?"

Before an answer is given, the front door opens and shuts loudly. Shiro is back from his walk. The trio still and wait to see the head of white locks, yet they see nothing. Shiro drops his hold over his ability, his form shimmering before coming into view.

"An' where the fuck did ya go ya needed yer ability?" Gin scolds.

"Uh… fer a walk."

"A lil more detail would be fuckin' perfect."

"… Okay, okay. I thought ya could use a lil info on the layout an' shit, so I snuck inta Aizen's coven. It was worth it, promise."

Grimmjow moves quickly around Shiro, scooping him up into his arms and dumping him onto the couch. Gin strides over without hurry, yet the vampire doesn't move. He can hear just fine from where he is. Grimmjow is sitting beside his lover's twin, squashing the urge to pet his snowy locks as he would Ichigo. They just look so similar and he misses his mate so, however no one could replicate the warmth Ichigo radiated.

"'Kay, so look… Ichi is in the west tower, locked up in the room there. He won' eat nothin' they bring him, which is prob'ly a smart idea. They never open the door, jus' pass through, but Ichi's bein' his usual pissed off self. He's mouthin' off all over the damn place."

"At least he's in high spirits," Grimmjow murmurs.

"He ain't any bigger yet, but the night's just startin'."

Gin sits down beside his lover, pulling the older twin onto his lap without resistance. Shiro sighs and leans back, watching the war of emotions on Grimmjow's face. Ichigo has always been a survivor, Shiro knows that, but his current condition makes that a bit more difficult. He can't use his elemental ability, which means Ichigo can't get away.

"Can you sneak him out?"

"No. I'm capable a cloakin' one other person… but I could never cloak Ichi. I don't know why, I think it's cause his Element Walker ability won' let me," Shiro sighs. "I can, however, sneak Orihime inta the coven's keep. I saw where it's at. The stone ain't gonna be easy ta get ta, though. She's gonna need time, which means she's gonna need a spell ta break up Aizen's security shit witout alertin' 'im."

"I'm sure she can handle it," Ulquiorra smirks. "She's a very bright Witch."

"Ya should make the call ta Aizen," Gin comments. "Tell 'im when ya wanna meet 'im, but don' make it sound like yer orderin' 'im. He has ta think he's in charge still."

"Fine. Dial the number, let's get this over with."

Aizen is surprised to say the least when Momo brings over the phone, her expression a mix between excited and confused. When he takes the device from her hand, she mouths that it's Grimmjow on the other line. A self-satisfied smirk takes over his features, his chest puffing out in pride.

"I take it you're missing your mate?" he comments scathingly.

"Just a whole fucking lot!" Grimmjow growls out. "I'd appreciate it if you'd bring his ass back here!"

"Now, Grimmjow, you know that's not how this works."

He can hear a snarl that morphs into a growl on the other end, the Witch imagining the delightful expression of fury on the face of such a powerful man. It takes a moment, and then Grimmjow is speaking again.

"I want to talk to him."

"No, I don't think I'll let you. He's rather tired… pregnancy does that? How about you give me a message and I'll make sure he gets it."

"Why should I do anything you say when you can't even give me the common courtesy of his voice? How do I even know you still have him alive?" Grimmjow points out smartly.

Aizen thinks on that a moment, finding he has no choice. He doesn't want Ichigo keeping hold of any hope, he especially doesn't want the Elf even hearing the Were's voice! It'll only take him longer to break down Ichigo's resistance to his advances.

"Fine, but if you so much as say anything about saving him… I will make certain that child he carries doesn't last past today."

"Understood."

Aizen disappears and reappears in front of the tower room's door. With a stead stride, he walks through the barrier. Ichigo is sitting in the middle of his bed, legs crossed Indian style and hands resting on his knees. His amber gaze is unfocused.

"You're back," he comments distantly. "To what do I owe this unpleasant visit?"

"Such acid when I've brought you a phone call," Aizen frowns. "Are you this ungrateful with that high handed mate of yours?"

"Yes. I am. And he may be high handed… but my foot moves faster," Ichigo smirks. "You'll do well to remember that. Should you try anything I don't like, no amount of magic will save you from my wrath."

With a huff, the brunette hands the phone over to his prisoner. Ichigo watches him cautiously, lifting the device to one ear and quietly listening for a voice. When he doesn't hear one, he breathes deeply and begins to speak himself.

"H-hello?" he murmurs.

"Hey, Kitten."

"Grimm!" Ichigo cheers. "Are you okay? How's Nuri? Is he behaving? He didn't start abusing Shiro again, did he?"

"Slow down, Kitten," Grimmjow chuckles. "Nuri's fine. He's a little pissed and he started a couple fires, but he's fine. Ulquiorra has him in the forest for now. Shiro is making himself scarce… Gin is threatening to chain him up if he doesn't stop threatening to charge in and get himself killed."

"I miss you guys! I miss my baby," Ichigo sniffs with tears in his eyes. "You're coming to get me, right?"

"Ichigo, calm down," the Were-jaguar sighs. "You're stronger than this. I need you to keep your head about you, okay?"

Ichigo can hear the warning tone in his lover's voice, Grimmjow is up to something. It's a tone that Shiro grew up with, practically invented, so Ichigo knows it well. Since his mate isn't promising a rescue, it doesn't take much for Ichigo to realize it probably isn't coming soon.

"I love you, Grimmjow," Ichigo murmurs. "I'll never love anyone other than you. Aizen wants to kill you once he's finished and take me for his own, but…"

Aizen quickly snatches the phone away from his unruly prisoner, glaring his way only to find an even more venous scowl challenging him. Since Ichigo was rushing his last statement, it took a bit for Aizen to grab the phone and his plan has already been leaked.

"My, my, what an obvious plan," Grimmjow scoffs. "Do you really want my mate that badly, Aizen?"

"I had claimed him first, you worthless Were."

"Claiming is strictly fucking in our worlds and I fucked him first!" the Were-jaguar remarks. "That means he's mine. If you couldn't get your dick up to do it before me, that's your problem."

"He was mine..!"

"You should've got your fucking ass up off your high horse and hunt him down yourself! That's how I got him."

"That doesn't change the fact he's in my possession now," the brunette snarls. "The only thing I want to be hearing from you is 'I surrender'."

Grimmjow opens his mouth to bite back, yet Gin's elbow in his stomach halts that thought. He gasps in pain, doubling over and holding the phone away for a moment. With a growl toward the artic fox, he sets his mind back on the current objective.

"… I'll meet with you," Grimmjow murmurs. "But I need time to calm down my clan, they're not too happy with you at the moment. They're howling for blood… your blood. If I don't take the time to make sure there's no ill will, they'll gather and take out your coven."

"… Agreed."

"I don't want any harm coming to Ichigo, nor do I want anything put in his food," the Were comments. "I don't think that's too much to ask. I won't help you if he's not taken care of perfectly."

"I assure you, Grimmjow, I've no reason to harm him now. That promise dies with our meeting if we don't come to an agreement I like, however."

"Understood," the other sighs in relent. "Give me six days; I'll call back when I'm ready."

"… Six days will be sufficient, but that includes today."

They both hang up at the same time, both wearing devious smiles. Ichigo watches Aizen curiously, yet decides he's not worth the attention and goes back to meditating. In the back of his mind, he can hear the gurgling of his unborn child. It's so peaceful and innocent.

"Nothing will be placed in your food from now on," the Witch comments. "You need to eat, or your mate will be quite unhappy with your lack of care."

Ichigo just nods slowly, hearing and not responding any other way. His tray is taken away, tainted with the sedatives and drugs Aizen wished to subdue him with. It won't be long before more food is brought to him, set before him to be eaten, and most likely ignored.

* * *

And the plot thickens! Poor Ichi, trapped with a perv that wants to jump him. Hopefully Aizen will be taught a wonderful lesson later on =D Though I won't give anything away =) As for my crafts, I've figured out how to crochet phone covers! I'm thinking about making a couple Bleach ones, but I'm not sure about that. Anyway, on with my note.

Shiro: I'm gonna write a fic a my own! DX

Ichi: And what, exactly, are you gonna write about?

Shiro: I got fantasies, ya know! I'm gonna write a fic fer me and Gin!

Grimm: And I'm co-writing, so you can bet your ass you'll be sore in the end! =3

Ichi: ... One of these nights, I'm going to kill you both. =(


	19. Chapter 19

Countdown: **2**

Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! I know I did ;p I have some things I need to get done... which I probably won't ;p ... but I thought I should update for all of you. Give you a little relaxing time after the x-mas stress =D I still have no clue what fic I'll be working on next ^^; I might finish Tiger since it was a request, though. Give me a bit, it's not like I don't have another finished to post ;p I'm also working on my outline for book two, I'm on page two ;p

Grimm: ... Where are Ichi and Shiro?

Vae: I have no clue, Grimm-kitty. I haven't seen them for a while now. =(

Grimm: I'm starting to get a bad feeling.

Vae: That might just be the ideas forming in my head ;p

Grimm: ... Fair enough. They do tend to get me skittish at times. Still... Ichi and Shiro should've been here by now.

Vae: True. Well, at least we know whatever's keeping them wasn't my fault! XD

Grimm: That's a first.

* * *

Chapter 19

It's quiet and Ichigo is beginning to feel the pressures of pregnancy, his moods already worsening and his appetite wavering randomly. He has a Witch on call now, only day three of his pregnancy and already a nightmare for those that imprison him. Every day has been just like the last, boring and taxing. His baby bump is more of a bulge now, sticking from his form like a basketball beneath his shirt.

"Is there anything you need?" a quiet woman wonders.

"No, if I needed anything I would've called you!" Ichigo snaps.

"No need to be such a bitch, I was just wondering."

"I'd like to see you locked up in a small tower room for three fucking days while pregnant without being bitchy!" Ichigo hollers as he shakes his fist. "I'm going fucking insane! Do you have any idea how difficult it is to keep calm in such a small area? I don't even get to take a walk or anything! How the fuck am I supposed to stay in shape for childbirth!"

The Witch is about to slowly back out of the room when she bumps into someone behind her. With a surprised squeak, she turns around quickly to see Aizen behind her. He steps around her, sending her off with a pointed glare, and waits for Ichigo to calm his rant.

"Is something to your dissatisfaction?" he wonders sarcastically.

"I want to be left alone," Ichigo growls. "How hard is that to understand?"

"You're with child; the girls are concerned and rather excited. This will be the first child born within this coven in a very long time."

"It's my child. Mine and Grimmjow's," Ichigo bristles. "Not theirs, not yours, and not this coven's! It's mine!"

Aizen attempts to hide his irritation, breathing out a long sigh before stepping closer to the disgruntled Elf. Ichigo's been spending his time between the window and the bed, but right now he's pacing in front of the bathroom door. He was going to take a hot bath, yet couldn't calm down enough to do so.

"I understand you're upset, you're a prisoner in a coven of Witches that wish to make you their queen," Aizen replies in mock empathy. "It's completely understandable...to a point. How you could ever choose that incompetent Were over me, I'll never know."

"It was an easier choice than you would think," Ichigo scowls.

"The point is, your care is in our hands at the moment. I promised that accursed Divine I'd take perfect care of you, so that's what I'll do. I'm nothing if not a man of my word."

"How noble."

The sarcasm drips off Ichigo's tongue, the Elemental within him kicking in agreement. Since they've been here, Ichigo's baby has been increasingly irritated with those around them. It's so bad, in fact, that the Elf can tell the difference between its 'I'm answering you happily' kick and its 'get them away from us I don't like them' kick. With Aizen, it's usually the later.

"Take a bath and I'll have a few of the girls walk you around the coven, how does that sound?"

"… Better than nothing."

Ichigo sighs and heads into the bathroom, drawing hot water and feeling a strange tingle along his veins… the baby is excited to be near its element. That calm and peace that shapes his baby's element has held fast within Ichigo's mind, no matter how pissed his tone is outside that. He's almost afraid it'll take him a few days to ease himself out of it.

"Okay, little baby," he sighs. "Just let me lock the door and we'll take a nice hot bath."

There's a bubbling that flows throughout him, a giddy feeling from his unborn child. Once he's positive he's alone within his prison, Ichigo shuts and locks his bathroom door. He didn't bother to before, as doors can't keep out these Witches, but after the call from Grimmjow he was assured the bathroom would be off limits. He strips down and sinks into the steaming water with a content sigh. It would be an even better bath if Grimmjow were sitting with him, but beggars can't be chooser.

Grimmjow is worse with every passing day, their plans all set and their hands tied until day six. Stark has taken lead for now, Shiro continuing to search out the best paths through the coven, and Gin keeps the clan leader company while they take care of Nuri. Gin doesn't need to watch over the cub, but that interval of him taking the spot of Ichigo's mate tainted him. he sees the cub as his own on some level and can't shake that feeling, so he cares for him with Grimmjow. Ulquiorra has been taking night surveillance, his eons of skills within the area of espionage coming in handy.

"This is driving me crazy!" Grimmjow snarls. "I want my fucking mate back!"

*Daddy, momma is fine, * Nuri sighs for the millionth time. *If something happens to make him upset or hurt, I will know. Now stop fucking spazzing, a lesser child would be thinking only the worst will happen! *

"Ichigo's gonna kill ya when he hears yer cub's nasty lil mouth," Gin cackles.

"… I'm telling him it's your fault," Grimmjow states gravely.

Gin's face pales at that, yet he recovers quickly. Nuri has been tailing Grimmjow like his life depends on it, never letting his father out of his sight. He may be intelligent, but he's still just a baby and he needs the presence of his parents. He mewls pitifully in request, Grimmjow chuckling fondly before shifting into his feline form. The cub of white fire leaps in a circle happily, and then leaps onto Grimmjow. As Nuri climbs about on his father, Gin lies back against a tree in the garden.

"Ya shouldn' worry, Grimm," he murmurs. "Ichi's a fuckin' pistol, he'll be fine."

*That's not the point! I was supposed to protect him! * the jaguar snarls. *They stole right from under my nose! Even if we do get him back, I'm not fit to be his mate anymore. *

"Don' sulk, it ain't like ya."

*I can't help it, I want my mate back. *

"Yer such a child sometimes," Gin snickers.

Nuri slides down Grimmjow's side, curling against him and purring loudly. He lifts his nose to the air and tests it delicately, licking his lips at the scent he's pinned to Shiro. Quietly, he moves into the flowers and bushes. Without making a sound, Nuri stalks over to where Shiro is soundlessly moving. Without warning, he leaps from the foliage with a mewl of viciousness only a kitten can make.

"Damn it!" Shiro shouts as he goes down.

He's shaken from his stealth ability, his form shivering into view as Nuri happily pounces on him repeatedly. Shiro raises his arms in defense, screaming out to Nuri as he bounces on his stomach. Finally, once Gin manages to calm his cackling, the arctic fox lifts Nuri into his arms and releases Shiro from his grasp.

"Stupid fuckin' cub! I'm yer fuckin' uncle, not yer damn chew toy!" Shiro shouts.

*You squeak the same, * Nuri remarks meanly.

Grimmjow is quick to move himself between his cub and the Elf about to pounce on him, roaring in warning while Nuri sticks his tongue out at Shiro from behind his father. Shiro does the same, crossing his arms over his chest with a childish pout.

"What did ya learn, koi?" Gin questions.

He takes a seat on the grass, pulling Shiro onto his lap happily. The younger male says nothing for a moment, caught between continuing his childish argument and paying attention to his lover. Finally, at Grimmjow's prompting growl, he decides on abandoning both.

"Ichi's real pissed," he grins wickedly. "The Witches er all over the fuckin' place tryin' ta take care a 'im. Aizen's beside 'imself! Ichi's already beat the shit outta three Witches. One was just tryin' ta get 'im ta take a bath!"

*Well fuck, maybe we don't want him back after all, * Grimmjow mutters.

*No! * Nuri whines. *I want my momma! *

*We can just leave him there until he has your sibling, * the jaguar offers.

The cub hesitates at that, tilting his head up in thought. Grimmjow waits patiently for his cub to decide, those innocent yet fiery orbs settling on him seriously.

*… Can we leave my sibling there? *

*… Maybe. *

*Okay! * the cub grins. *But I want a pet. *

The larger feline shakes his head in humor, the cub mewling in confusion before he's called over to Shiro. Reluctantly, the little white ball of fire heads over to Shiro without tackling him. He has to behave this close to Gin… the Wraith hybrid is sneaky enough to make even Nuri regret it.

"The place is quiet other than Ichi's bitchin'," Shiro continues with Nuri curled in his lap. "He's really puttin' 'em through the fuckin' ringer. When he gets his food, it's not good 'nough. When it's bath time, he wants his privacy. When they check to see if he needs somethin', he's bored. While I was there, he was pissin' an' moanin' 'bout not gettin' 'nough exercise."

"Sounds like he's just lookin' fer shit ta complain 'bout," Gin muses. "Ya would do the same if it were ya."

"If it were me, I'd already be gone," the Elf states confidently.

*But it isn't! * Grimmjow snaps. *Now tell me he's healthy! They're taking care of him, right? We only have three more days left, but we need him healthy! *

"He's fine," Shiro huffs. "I checked on 'im when I got there and 'fore I left. He was complainin' ta his little headache in the tub."

*And Aizen? He was giving him space? *

"Yep. Even promised ta let 'im walk about the coven if he calmed down," Shiro comments. "He's smart, though. He won' try an' take off, he'll bide his time."

Grimmjow lies down, eyes turning heavenward. Ichigo is all he has, all the matters, aside from his cub. Nuri, however, will grow up and leave him. Ichigo is his forever. He can't lose his mate; there will be no replacing the other.

Ichigo yawns and stretches, the morning of his fourth day rushing him to the bathroom to throw up. The first Witch to get to his side is a small woman, petite with long blue locks… but a horrible disposition. She's been assigned to care for Ichigo, but they usually only get into yelling matches.

"Are you okay, Elf?" she demands.

"Do I… fucking look okay?" he shouts between puking.

"No need to get so bitchy," the Witch scoffs. "Do you need breakfast? I can draw your bath now and go get your food…"

"I hate you all so much," he groans into the toilet.

"Whatever, I'll draw your bath and be right back."

Ichigo doesn't answer, merely leans back over the toilet to empty the rest of his stomach contents. Once he's done, he reaches for the mouthwash to kill the sour bile taste in his mouth. The Witch won't be back until she thinks Ichigo is finished with his bath, so he takes his time undressing and slipping into the water. His blood tingles, just as it always does when he's near his baby's element. It takes a little while to get used to, the constant sensation tickling beneath Ichigo's skin.

"Nuri will love you, I'm sure," Ichigo sighs. "He says he doesn't want a Water Element sibling, but I think he'll change his mind after you're born."

There's a knock at the bathroom door and Ichigo immediately throws something at the wooden surface. He's made it perfectly clear he doesn't want to be disturbed in the confines of his bathroom, so he feels no shame whatsoever in harming whoever walks in with anything in his reach.

"That's highly uncalled for," Aizen bites on the other side of the door. "I didn't even open the door."

"Don't care!" Ichigo snaps. "I just wanted to remind you."

"I came here to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

Ichigo thinks on it a moment, curious to know what sort of things Aizen would ask of him. The brunette is notorious from craving knowledge of all sorts, yet he's never had the opportunity to imprison an Elf. He may know about all the other species, or a good number of them, but he knows nothing about Elves. Ichigo isn't about to tell him anything either.

"Fine, go ahead. But I reserve the right to not answer."

As he waits for Aizen to speak, he washes up. Afterward, he lies back to soak. Aizen sounds a bit distressed on the other side of the door, obviously attempting to think through what he wants to ask. It unnerves Ichigo, yet he says nothing.

"… How's Gin?" the Witch wonders.

"What difference does that make?"

"Just answer the question."

"He's fine. Shiro came to town a bit after your psycho bitch Fae, they're together now. He's so much happier now that my twin's with him."

Silence again, the absence of sound grating on Ichigo's nerves. He rolls his eyes in frustration. It's obvious the Witch has feelings for Gin, yet he's so determined to nab Ichigo for his queen he's denied them. Now Gin's found love in Shiro, abandoning the Witch without a second thought. Personally, Ichigo can't see Gin being happy with anyone but his brother. He probably would've left Aizen for Shiro anyway should he have made a move.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" Ichigo wonders in boredom.

"Is he planning on coming back anytime soon? I would rather not have to force him back once the Divine is working for me…"

"Dude! He doesn't like you, get over it," Ichigo snaps. "He's in love with my brother, who you tried to kill after he warned you not to. He fucking hates you! I can't think of a single person outside this coven that _doesn't_ hate you!"

There's a growl from the bedroom, however Ichigo doesn't care anymore. If this dumbass was looking for empathy from his prisoner, he's barking up the wrong vindictive tree. It's a few moments later when the door slams shut, telling the Elf Aizen was so pissed he couldn't concentrate to walk through the door like he normally does. It's humorous to the Elf, even to the unborn child he carries, but on some level… he feels bad for him.

Grimmjow saunters through the forest with Nuri at his side, the two surveying the area. There's only two more days and their plans will be put into action. The jaguar has been so restless; he was practically thrown out of the village to work off his frustration and worry.

*Grimmy! * Nelliel calls.

Her smaller feline body hurries over to them, toppling Grimmjow over. Nuri mewls happily, taking that as the signal to play and leaping onto the other two. Nelliel laughs at her nephew's antics, carefully pinning the smaller feline beneath her paw.

*What is it, Nell? * Grimmjow wonders.

*Gin and Ulquiorra are with Stark, they want to speak with you, * she informs. *Apparently a couple friends of Ichigo's showed up upon Shiro's request. Hallibel and I will take care of Nuri while you're busy, okay? *

*Keep him close to home. *

She nods, lifting the cub by the nape of his neck and trotting toward the village. Grimmjow hurries after them, his eyes constantly sweeping about to locate anything worth his worry. There haven't been any Witches or spies within the trees; Aizen has been sticking to his agreement. He can only hope this lasts until the last day.

Gin and Ulquiorra are waiting in the garden with Stark, the brunette lying against a tree trunk with a coyote cub on his stomach. Stark doesn't go anywhere without Lilinette. She lifts her head and yawns, her little pink tongue curling before she stretches. Off to the side is a tiny raven haired Fae and a redheaded Were that carries the scent of tigers. Shiro introduces them as Renji and Rukia, the twins' childhood friends. They've broken off from their clans to help.

"What did you need?" he wonders.

"I just wanted to go over the plan's basics with you," Stark comments tiredly. "Just to be sure no one let's their emotions get in the way."

"I only did that once! I was still a cub!" Grimmjow defends. "Get off my fucking back!"

Stark eyes him a moment, the jaguar blushing before sitting down in a huff. He stays in a position he can keep his cub in sight, the little white ball of fire chasing Nelliel and Hallibel around in the front yard.

"Grimmjow, I need to know you won't try to break away from us during the fight," the coyote frowns. "We need to be together in this, or many will die."

The Were-jaguar sighs, yet nods in agreement. He understands the stakes better than anyone… war was his life, after all. He assures them once more he's listening with a short grunt. Stark and Gin begin going over the plans, Ulquiorra interjecting once in a while when asked for specifics. Nuri charges in before they're finished, hearing his name from Shiro and thinking he's been called. In all actuality, Nuri plays a big part of this war… they just didn't tell him that yet.

* * *

And the plans have been set! So exciting. Not really, though, the fight probably sucks horribly ^^; I've never been good at those. Anyway, I hope you all liked the update. Still two more to go! I believe the last chapter is an afterword. Just a little heads up =) I don't have much more to say right now =( I need to finish my cosplay outfit, my outline, and emmerse myself in addictive facebook games... so I'll let you go!

Grimm: Hey! There's Ichi! =D

Vae: Where have you been? The update is over already.

Ichi: Sorry I'm late, Shiro and I were sparring in my mindscape.

Grimm: ... Where's Shiro?

Ichi: ... Well... it turns out I was a tad more angry with him than I thought.

Grimm: And that means..?

Ichi: It means I beat the shit out of him so badly he's still lying in a pool of his own blood ^^;

Vae: Wow... and I thought I was bad. =(

Ichi: Oh don't worry, I'm not done yet... Grimmjow's next. *evil grin*

Grimm: Wait... what the hell did I do? D=

Ichi: I'm attempting to persuade you two not to write that fic you were planning. I just happen to persuade best with my Zanpakto.

Vae: Run, Grimm-kitty! I'll hold him off!


	20. Chapter 20

Updates: **1**

Well, we're winding down to the last two chapters of Divine. It's almost over... nearly the end... nothing more after this... You get the point ;p I apologize for not updating sooner. I meant to do so the last three days, but I got distracted ^^; I've been making dolls for the upcoming convention and looking for schedules and stuff. I still have to finish my first cosplay outfit, make more dolls (which I need the yarn for), figure out if I'm going to do 2 younger Sakura and 2 older Sakura or 4 with a second outfit, work on my fics, work on my book's outline, my mom's b-day is coming up, she's sick... I'M DROWNING IN THINGS TO TAKE CARE OF! DX Sorry, I needed to get that out ;p

Shiro: Damn, she's lost 'er fuckin' mind.

Ichi: Please don't start. She's in a bad mood already and I'm tired of getting punished because of you!

Shiro: Ya don' get punished 'cause a me, ya get punished 'cause yer a easy mark. *sticks out tongue*

Ichi: Every time you get in trouble, I have to suffer with you!

Shiro: Well, duh, we're kinda the same person.

Ichi: ... I am nothing like you. =(

Grimm: Yeah, he's a screamer and he's shy in bed. =3

Ichi: When the fuck did you sleep with him! DX

Grimm: Gin talks... alot.

Shiro: ... I'm gonna kill 'im! 0/0

* * *

Chapter 20

The sixth day and Ichigo is more intolerable than anyone Aizen has ever had the misfortune of meeting. He's flung three Witches out of his room, threw his food at another along with the tray, used the tray he retrieved to beat the shit out of a fifth Witch, and tried to strangle the one that attempting to pin him. That was just this morning. Now, the coven leader is attempting to drag Ichigo out of the tower room. He needs his insurance policy at that meeting… but Ichigo has locked himself in the bathroom.

"I know I said I wouldn't barge in when you're in the bathroom, but my patience is growing thin," he growls.

"If you come in here, I swear to ever species of Creature there is you'll regret it!" Ichigo shouts. "Go to that damn meeting without me!"

"This is ridiculous," the brunette sighs. "Don't' you want to see your… mate… again."

He had to force the word past his lips, the tone filled with disgust and jealousy. It doesn't get the reaction he hopes for, as Ichigo simply screams out for him to leave. Throwing his hands in the air in exasperation, the Witch leaves Ichigo behind. His presence isn't required, it was just preferred.

In the bathroom, Ichigo is cowering in the tub. He had woken before the sun rose that morning, pain lacing his body and tears pouring from his eyes. He doesn't know why he was crying, just that he was. Those tears haven't passed yet, the Elf afraid he's using up all the hydration in his body. As scared as he is, he refused to let those Witches see him like that. Ichigo did everything he could to keep them from him all day.

"What's wrong with me," he sobs quietly. "This never happened with Nuri. I want Grimmjow, why isn't he here yet?"

The Elf leans over and gags, water dripping from his mouth in place of bile. He curls further in on himself, attempting to hide from whatever ails him and failing horribly. Ichigo keeps himself as quiet as possible, not wanting to alert his 'caretakers', and mentally prays someone rescues him soon.

Grimmjow paces in the forest, waiting impatiently for the one he's meeting. Aizen arrives in a flurry of wind, a dramatic entrance for an over the top asshole with a god complex. As far as the Were knows, everything is in place and they're just waiting for Grimmjow to give the word.

"Where the hell's my mate?" Grimmjow growls.

"He refused to come with me," Aizen mutters. "So stubborn! I have never had the misfortune to entertain anyone as violent and temperamental! How do you stand him?"

"… I don't know, I always thought his temper was pretty damn sexy," the jaguar murmurs in thought.

"It must be an animal thing," the Witch sighs. "As promised, no one has harmed or drugged him. His pregnancy is coming along fine and no one has stepped into his private area."

Grimmjow frowns at the last part. Ichigo shouldn't need a private area, no one should be anywhere around him unless he calls for them or absolutely needs it. As if reading his mind, Aizen sighs heavily and relays what's been going on.

"Ichigo is the first pregnant Creature that's been in the coven for a long time," he informs. "The girls were overjoyed and begged to be a part of it. They just wanted to take care of him. He was… generally… receptive to their attempts. The further along he got, however, the more temperamental he became."

"You should've seen him with Cirruci," Grimmjow grins. "Vindictive little bitch. He set her on fire multiple times. Fun memories aside, however, I believe we have business to discuss."

"Indeed," the Witch remarks. "You'll pledge your loyalty to me and my cause… or Ichigo will lose his infant and you'll never see him again. Or, a more appealing idea would be to cast a spell that freezes the conception process. That elongates his pregnancy and its side effects, leaving him helpless to any sexual advances one might partake in."

"Son of a bitch," the jaguar snarls as he shifts. *You won't touch a hair on his head. *

"If that's your decision, we can always do this the hard way. You harm me and Ichigo is murdered where he stands, Momo has cast a spell on the two of us. She sits within the coven, but she'll take on any injury I do. The Witches watching her will act accordingly."

Grimmjow paces, flinging his tail about in agitation, and finally howls his fury to the sky. He trusts his mate and those he's sent ahead, this war begins now. He throws himself at Aizen, who quickly raises a shield to stop him. As much as he wants to force Grimmjow to heed him, he isn't too fond of getting his future lover harmed. From his peripheral vision, the Witch catches many forms stalking into view. One of which happens to be a cub of white fire. Nuri's lips are pulled back in a vicious snarl, his fires setting the trees ablaze. A quick scan leaves him without a sighting on Gin, who knows much of his coven's inner workings. He's about to send a message for his Witches to stay put, yet the arctic fox stalks forward with a toothy grin. The flare he sends is red, calling his Witches to him.

There's a shriek upon the air, the women and men of the coven appearing in a mass of spells. Grimmjow's feline form finally shifts into his half-form, his powerful haunches pushing off the ground to tackle the nearest Witch. His claws tear through their body like a hot knife through butter, their blood splattering wildly upon himself and the ground.

Shiro lifts his head at the shrieking, holding Orihime closer to himself. Carefully, he signals to Stark and the coyote leads Nelliel, Hallibel, Rukia, Renji and Szayel into the coven. They don't' need to be a large group, they're the best. Gin was supposed to join them, but he refused. Aizen would know something was wrong if Gin wasn't on the front line, so he reluctantly left Shiro alone.

"Gotta be quick," Shiro mutters. "I know where ta take Hime, but ya need ta stay close. I can tell ya if we gotta problem er not. I'll tell ya if there's company 'fore ya walk in."

"I need to get to the tower room where Ichigo is," Szayel states. "He hasn't exactly been known for carry full term in these conditions, he could be in labor at this very moment."

"And I need to set up my post," the coyote replies. "Renji and Rukia will clear out the coven, Hallibel and Nelliel will hold the gem's room."

Stark is an avid sniper, even served in the human military, so they chose to have him take out any Witches that try to retreat. Orihime has already posted spells all over the forest to cage them up while they moved through. Shiro grips her hand tightly and pulls her along, brushing easily into the coven and scanning the halls for any lingering Witches. There aren't any in the immediate area, but there are some in the main hall. Hallibel shifts and stalks into the room, Shiro carefully pulling Orihime closer to the jewel of their power as Nelliel takes the other side. Renji and Rukia run off on silent feet to take out the Witches lingering within the coven.

"Anyone able to get that little fucker out of the bathroom?" a younger Witch questions.

"No. He's pretty stubborn. We have strict orders to stay out of that area, so he's retreated there. Though it's strange he would," Momo remarks. "Aizen was supposed to take him to the meeting with his mate today."

"I heard the girls watching over him heard him puking his guts out."

Szayel forces himself not to intake sharply. He has a horrible feeling he knows why Ichigo is sick, but it isn't because of morning sickness. Hallibel leaps, tearing into the closest Witch's throat and letting her bleed out on the tiled floor. Nelliel breaks the neck of her victim with a quick jerk of the neck in her jaws. Momo gasps and curls up in the throne-like chair she's sitting in. Before she can cast a spell, Shiro drops his stealth ability. Orihime casts her own spell and cuts Momo off from the magic of their jewel.

"Stupid bitch!" she cries out. "You can't hurt me! If you hurt me, they'll kill your little Elf slut."

"Oi! Don' fuckin' call my baby twin a slut, you whore!" Shiro snaps.

A couple Witches race down the stairs at the sound of the shouting, Stark raising his gun without a thought and shooting each between the eyes. Their bodies drop immediately, tumbling downward a bit and resting haphazadously upon the stairs. The coyote and Szayel head up, realizing these few Witches must've been left behind to watch over Ichigo. A pregnant Elf doesn't raise much alarm, especially one that can't use their ability.

"Take care of the jewel," Stark calls back. "We'll find Ichigo."

They're gone before Shiro can say anything. Once they're out of sight, he turns to Orihime. The White Witch is already drawing runes around the jewel's pedestal, the empowered gem floating just above the stand as it shines brightly. With nothing more to do, Shiro pulls his veil about him and stalks the area to join Renji's and Rukia's hunt.

Grimmjow swings a clawed hand at Aizen's face, snarling furiously as he ducks a ball of magic. The curse hits a tree behind him, the bark sizzling and twisting into a black husk. Gin grabs hold of a Witch's wrist, wrenching it hard and ripping it from the socket. The screams surrounding them remind Grimmjow of the wars he partook in long ago, the vampire at his side only adding to the nostalgia. With soundless footsteps, Ulquiorra darts up behind two male Witches. He crushes one of their necks with a hand, digging his fangs deep into the other until their spine gives way beneath his powerful jaws.

"Where's my back up!" Aizen snarls.

"We've been calling them, but there's no answer from the coven!" a small Witch calls back. "We don't know what to do!"

"Give them nothing!" Aizen screams in anger. "They're still lowly Creatures, they don't have our power!"

The pack steals themselves once more for the second wave, standing their ground and fighting for the land they've managed to gain in the tussle. Grimmjow swipes at the head Witch again, barely making contact as his hooked claws raking through white material.

*Son of a bitch! * Grimmjow growls.

Nuri flies by, catching the brunette on fire with a sadistic mewl he could only learn from his father. Aizen tries to put the fire out desperately, but an Elemental's fire is near impossible to put out. True to their assumption, his shield protects him from all attacks but Nuri's. The Witches gather, combining their magic in one fatal blow to the pack gathered. Grimmjow raises a hand to block the blow, knowing it'll take out nearly all of his power. He has to protect his pack, no matter what. Should anything happen to him, he knows Shiro and Gin would take care of Ichigo and Nuri. Just as their spell builds to the peak… there's a flicker and everything stops.

Orihime squeals in joy as her power overtakes the jewel in the coven, said jewel now under her clan's control. All the darkness that shone throughout the darkened gem has faded, the precious stone now glittering like a prism. Renji and Rukia hurry in with Shiro at that point, afraid the White Witch is in trouble. There weren't many stragglers to take out, as Aizen worked according to Gin's assumption and called them all to face the front lines.

"I did it!" she cheers.

"That's great," Rukia grins. "Shiro, you should go get Ichigo, we'll stay here with Orihime and the girls."

Shiro nods and darts upstairs, completely having forgot the staircase to Ichigo's room is hidden. As he tears up the steps and barrels down the hallway, he almost runs straight into Stark. The coyote has shifted, using his nose to sniff out where Ichigo is. Unfortunately, the group has hit a dead end. Stark is sniffing along the wall, catching the Elf's scent from beneath the seam on the floor. Shiro slams a hand onto the loose stone, the wall popping open a bit so they can open it further. The rescue team hurries upstairs, Shiro taking a running jump and planting his feet on the door to break it in.

"Ichi!" he screams. "Ichi, where are ya!"

He skids to a stop at the silence, turning like a dog chasing his tail a couple times. There's a movement of water in the bathroom, the snowy haired Elf shouldering the door open. The next thing the others here is Shiro's cry of anguish. They hurry to the doorway, gasping at the sight of Shiro sobbing on the floor beside the tub. Inside the tub is Ichigo, amber eyes wide and mouth agape as he lies within a tub full of water.

"No!" Shiro sobs. "No, please! Please, not my baby brother!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Shiro," Szayel murmurs uncertainly. "Did you even check his pulse yet?"

"… You need a pulse?" Stark mutters as he gazes upon the still body.

Ignoring the thoughtless comment, the pink haired male reaches toward the water to touch Ichigo. He quickly yanks his hand back when jaws dart from the water, wide open with lines of shark-like teeth. Once he's far enough away, the jaws disappear back into the waters.

"Holy shit!" Shiro shrieks. "Ichi birthed a psychotic puddle of murderous liquid!"

"… Must have taken after you," the pink haired Creature remarks dryly.

*Stay away from momma, * the Elemental comments as bubbles rise to the water's surface. *Momma is mine! *

"Why is it all baby bro's offspring are so fuckin' possessive?" the snowy haired Elf inquires.

"It's Grimmjow's fault," Stark and Szayel comment in unison.

Throwing caution to the wind, Shiro dives halfway into the tub and yanks Ichigo's body from the water. A weak and barely noticeable heartbeat pitter-patters against him, the older twin lying Ichigo on the tiled floor carefully. With a gurgling moan of fury, the water twists upward into a liquid funnel. Its streams tear thin lines in Shiro's body, his blood trickling from the injuries as he shields Ichigo. Sensing kindred blood within the pale copy of its mother, the Elemental pauses. The water twists into the form of a feline, paws leave small puddles on the tile. Its body is white, just like Grimmjow's, and its eyes are blue. The only difference between Nuri and his sibling, is the fact this one is made of water and is slightly smaller.

"Stark, set up by the window," Szayel remarks. "The Witches should be retreating soon."

The coyote nods and takes a human form, sauntering to the window with his gun bag slung over one shoulder. Szayel had held it while he was in animal form. The pink haired man now studying Ichigo's worn body, humming to himself at the miniscule rise and fall of the other's chest. He gently closes the younger Elf's eyes, turning to look at a distraught Shiro.

"He's hibernating," he comments. "Birthing Elementals takes a lot out someone, they need time to sleep afterward. It was the same with Nuri. He'll be just fine, you can calm down now."

"I'll kill that fuckin' Were if he knocks Ichi up again during a time a war!" the older copy growls.

The Water Elemental tilts its head to the side curiously, sitting down and curling up beside Ichigo as Shiro pulls his brother into a gentle embrace. They need to start moving, or at least get downstairs. Stark will be fine on his own, but Grimmjow needs to at least see that Ichigo is okay. Orihime has raised a shield around the coven with her newfound power amplifier, there won't be any Witches returning, and any inside have been dealt with. Shiro carries Ichigo bridal style down the stairs, the newborn Elemental flowing down after him.

"Ichigo!" Rukia gasps. "Oh my goodness, is he okay?"

"He's hibernatin'," the older mumbles. "Did the cage trip yet?"

"No, but they're on their way," Renji offers. "Momo was just screaming about it from her little cage."

The raven haired Witch sits upon that throne still, grumbling to herself about her inability to cast any spells. A scream from outside alerts the group to the return of the Witches, Shiro hurrying out with Ichigo in his arms and the cub at his heels.

"No!" Aizen shouts. "No, this can't be happening!"

"But it is," Grimmjow sneers in his human form. "You're about to die."

"No, I'm not… but you are," the brunette grins sickeningly. "A Divine can't live without their mate, and the second Divine has yet to be unveiled. Without them, any normally fatal injury will be your undoing."

A blade slips from his billowing sleeve, the Witch thrusting that hand forward to bury the dagger beneath Grimmjow's ribs. Before he manages the hit, he's knocked backward by Nuri. The little cub snarls in fury, hissing as he paces and gets ready for the final attack. Before he gets the chance, a stream of water wraps itself around the Witch. He gags and gasps for breath, swinging his arms repeatedly at the cloak of water.

"Baby, that's enough," a weak cry sounds.

The water quickly drops from Aizen, taking its feline form and bounding over to its mom. Ichigo weakly sits up, leaning heavily against Shiro's side as he's hoisted to his feet. Grimmjow's gaze softens, his body automatically gravitating to his mate. Aizen doesn't leave room for the hesitation, jamming the blade deep into Grimmjow's side in a psychotic rage.

"No!" Ichigo screams.

Nuri and the newborn yowl at the loss of their father, the baby knowing without a doubt that's who helped conceive him. Shiro is tossed away from Ichigo, his twin's body taking on a bright glow unnatural to his typical ability. His eyes are liquid gold in their sockets, the light streaming form his shoulder blades to make wings. Depicting the feminine Divine of the Heavens, Ichigo has finally awakened. Grimmjow is the Divine of the Earth, grounded and taking the form of an animal.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow gapes. "You're…"

"Well ya didn' think Gaia paired ya up wit a typical Elf, did ya?"

"Shut the hell up, Gin!" the jaguar snaps as he yanks the blade from his body.

The injury heals easily, the cubs quickly gripping Aizen's long shirt with their tiny teeth. It takes a few tries, but they finally drag him down to the ground. He doesn't dare move beneath their infuriated gazes, without his magic he's helpless against the revengeful cubs. Grimmjow steps carefully toward Ichigo, logic telling him Aizen's death will likely draw too much attention from the humans outside their haven.

"Kitten?" he breathes. "Calm down, baby. Everything's okay, we're fine… we've won this war. Just calm down, okay?"

"He hurt you," Ichigo snarls out in a watery voice that mimics Shiro's.

"I'm fine," he assures. "See? All better. Now, please, calm down. The humans will get worried without the presence of a business mogul like Aizen; we can't let them rummage through the canyon. If they find our village, there'll be too many questions and the Creatures will be unveiled again."

"He won't stop!"

"He has no more magic, Kitten, he's powerless now. That crystal has been cleansed by Orihime; it'll only take to her clan now. That's the only crystal of that size, we're safe from him. That crystal was what gave him the power to persuade people he was a Divine, he's nothing without it."

Ichigo wavers in his determination, yet holds fast to his sense of vengeance. The cubs react to it without thought, snarling and growling as they pace around Aizen. Grimmjow doesn't know what to do in order to settle the anger broiling within his mate… so he pulls him forward for a kiss. It's deep and steamy, the brunette's jaw tightening as Shiro's drops. Those within the coven exit at the ruckus, startled at the turn of events… though Rukia is quick to pull out her cell and take a picture. It takes a minute, but eventually Ichigo is so enthralled with Grimmjow's lips that his anger fades and the cubs settle.

"Gin," Grimmjow comments as he breaks the kiss. "I'll leave the Witches to you and Ulquiorra. Shiro, gather the troops and head back. I'm taking my family home, I'm exhausted."

The older Elf salutes him just to be a mocking pain, hurrying away before the jaguar lashes out at him. Gin and Ulquiorra decide to lay down the law quickly, starting with Aizen. They weren't joking, without that massive jewel Orihime now possesses the Witches spells are weak. They'll be casting nothing more than simple things and potions from now on. Grimmjow sighs and wraps an arm around his lover, whistling to call his children to him. Nuri glowers at the newborn beside him.

*You're my sister? * he comments.

*I am momma's baby, * the Water Elemental replies. *Momma hasn't decided what I am. *

*Momma said I could have a sibling, so I get to choose, * the Fire Elemental says proudly. *I want a sister. I suppose you'll be fine, you're more aggressive than I thought you'd be… at least you're not an Air Elemental; they're no fun at all. *

*Momma, the Fire cub is telling me what gender I have to be! * the other whines.

"Nuri asked for a sister," Ichigo sighs. "If that's what you want to be, that's fine with me. I'm tired, I just want to go back to sleep. I didn't get enough after you were born."

*What about my name? *

"Grimmjow, carry me back and name the baby," Ichigo yawns.

The other blinks uncertainly, yet lifts a drowsy Ichigo into his arms anyway. After a moment, he glances down at the expecting cubs. Ichigo is already back into his deep hibernation, still and limp within his lover's embrace, and the cubs seem to be calmer at the feeling of his exhaustion. Grimmjow would be lying if he said he hadn't at least been thinking of names for the new baby… he had a lot of free time on his hands, after all.

"I think I'll call my baby girl Misu," he decides lightly. "Now, let's get you guys back home. I'll bet you're both hungry, right?"

The cubs nod eagerly, prancing after their parents. Every now and then, Nuri gives Misu a good smack or tackle in play. The sound of them colliding generates the hiss of steam the first few times, both quickly learning how to avoid allowing their element to affect the other like they do their parents.

Ichigo wakes the next morning, well rested and starving. He finds Misu lounging in the full tub, but Nuri is outside in the small fire he normally feeds from. Grimmjow is gone and Nelliel is making breakfast in his place, which means he has her babysitting.

"Hey, Nell," he smiles softly. "Where's Grimmjow?"

"Aizen has agreed to a treaty… for now. He really is a pussy without all that power to back him up," she snorts. "And I'm not talking like a Were-pussy; he's just a plain old pansy ass human. Grimmy had already set Nuri and Misu up for feeding before I got here; I'm just waiting for them to finish up so we can play."

"Misu," Ichigo murmurs thoughtfully. "That's a good name for her."

"I know Nuri had some reservations about a Water Elemental sibling, but he's not fooling me. He loves that little cub. He's already playing the older brother, you know," she giggles. "He reminds me of when Grimmy and I were cubs."

Ichigo grins at that, briefly wondering where Shiro went to. He knows the other most likely headed home to report to their family, yet he's also aware Shiro will be back within the day… they simply can't stay away from one another longer than that. At the thought of home, he immediately pales. He fumbles for the phone, dialing a number he long since forgot to use.

"Hello?" an irritated raven answers.

"Uryu! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Ichigo comments. "I know I should've called you when I first got here, but… shit happened and I was recovering and then there was…"

"Shiro already told me," Uryu sighs. "Actually, he told me the day he lost you. I stayed up for hours trying to console that sobbing idiot, don't lose him again!"

"It's not like I meant to the first time," the orangette mumbles. "Anyway, how's the business doing? I'll be back to work as soon as possible…"

Uryu doesn't waste time going into his rant, he was never the people person of the team and they always managed to drive him nuts. Ichigo breathes deeply and sighs in content, taking the scolding like a child starved of attention. He missed his friend's voice, missed this normality in his life, but he missed the café the most he thinks. He hopes Grimmjow will allow him to go back to work.

* * *

Okay, for starters according to babynames Misu= ripples in the water. I know that some people have been really good at correcting me on those things, so I'm just saying according to the site I looked on, that's what it means. Now that that's out of the way... Fic news! Life will be the next fic I post, the 'sort of hunger games crossover' is no more, I got a better idea for that one and replaced it... it's called 'Asylum of the Damned', I have 4 fics yet to be posted, Tiger is likely the next I'll finish up, and I don't think I'll be taking requests until I cut down on the list a bit more ^^; Of course, if you have a couple you'd like to see in one of my current fics, or a particular conflict you would like to read, I might take it into consideration. That's about it for fic news =D

Ichi: *waves hand* Oh! Oh! I have a request!

Vae: ... Okay..? What's your request?

Ichi: I request a conflict between Shiro and Grimm, where Shiro thinks Grimm isn't good enough for me, and both of them end up killing each other. I'll even act utterly destroyed that they're both gone. =D

Shiro: What the hell? No more request from you! DX

Grimm: No, no, let him have his request. But only if we get a say.

Vae: ... What might you want to add to it?

Grimm: I say Ichi's a woman and I leave him preggers with triplets...

Shiro: Yeah! Yeah! An' I was an only parent ta twins, so he has ta take care a 'em! XD

Ichi: ... You guys suck. T^T

Vae: I'll take that as 'request retracted'! Anyone else? ;p


	21. Chapter 21

Final chapter! This is the end. No more after this. Once you finish reading this chapter, there will be no more Divine ;p I don't yet know which fic I'll post to replace this one, but I will tell you it won't come for a little while. I'm working on ending Tiger now, Life will be the next fic posted until the end. I don't really have much more fic news, sorry =( I have figured out three of my new characters, which will take the place of the Bleach characters when I publish 'Asylum of the Damned'. Unfortunately, Ichigo is a female T^T Not in the fic, but in the book. As for Maid... Yeah... still working on that ^^; Good news for you guys though! You get to keep reading it here! XD

Shiro: ... No more Maid?

Ichi: That's not what she said, dumbass. Pay attention!

Grimm: Come on, Ichi, you know Shiro's brain doesn't work well when Gin's in the vacinity.

Ichi: ... Gin's not here. =(

Grimm: Gin's in the kitchen making lunch.

Ichi: ... Wow, Shiro's got a major Gin-sense if he can tell he's that close.

Ichi & Grimm: *look at Shiro*

Shiro: *eyes pinned to doorway*

Vae: Let's just leave him be for now.

* * *

Chapter 21: Afterword

It hasn't even been a month and Ichigo is itching for his mate. After drowning like he did, the orangette has gone to serious lengths to keep from getting pregnant again. He even visited his family's temple to negotiate with Gaia. Thankfully, she was in a good mood. They came to agreement that Ichigo won't go into heat anymore, but should he decide to have sex his chances of getting pregnant are the same as any human woman. Unfortunately, Grimmjow refuses to wear protection and he's now four days pregnant with his next cub… he could strangle the asshole. His only solace is the fact his figure has yet to change… and they're going for air.

"Ichigo, table seven needs attention," Rukia calls.

The tiny Fae is one of Ichigo's closest friends aside from Uryu. Ichigo missed the battle, but apparently she and Renji were a part of it. The Were has been dating Rukia for a few years now, the trio having been together since they were toddlers. Whereas Uryu is his best friend, the other two run a close race. To know that they abandoned their clans' choices just to help him and Grimmjow's pack… he can't help but remember why they're such good friends.

"I've got it, Rukia," he smiles brightly.

He knows Uryu would've helped if he had been asked, he's one of the best archers there is… but he's not a bit 'war' type of person. Though he's mastered the bow and arrow, his true strength lies in intellect. He was Renji and Rukia's alibi, since the elders were immediately at the café looking for them. Ichigo sighs as he comes up to the table, groaning in irritation at the sight of blue hair.

"Hey, Kitten!" Grimmjow grins.

His eyes are lustful as they rake over his mate's for. He licks his lips at the sight of knee high black leather heels, fishnet stocking up to mid-thigh, and a black leather miniskirt with straps clipped to said stockings. The shirt is leather and short enough to show off Ichigo's abs, a thick line of material trailing from his faux cleavage to a collar around his neck. The sleeves are nothing but straps around her shoulders, two other straps line horizontally across the chest and above Ichigo's cleavage. The only back there is on the top is at the lower part of Ichigo's back. Around his hips is a whip, wound tight like a belt as the thin tip trails behind him. His orange extensions are straight and hang just below his shoulders, his makeup constitutes of purple lipstick and matching eyeliner drawn to an Egyptian type style around his eyes. As always, dark feline ears sit atop his head and a long black tail trails behind him.

"Grimmjow, stop looking at me like you want to eat me," Ichigo mutters monotonously.

"Oh, there's a lot of things I'd like to do with you, Kitten, but that's not one of them."

"Fucking perv," the Elf huffs. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I just came for the view."

Ichigo grits his teeth, forcing himself to calm down and not bash his lover over the head with the tray he carries. At the table with Grimmjow are Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Shiro, and Stark. The others are laughing at the look of absolute mortification and rage on Ichigo's face; the Elf never could figure out why it's so damn funny to get him pissed off.

"Careful, Kitten, don't get too angry or I'll have to keep you at home," the jaguar warns.

"Speaking of, who's watching the cubs?"

"Smart little brats ya got, Ichi," Shiro pipes up. "Figured out how ta take human form taday accordin' ta Nell. Ain't figured out how ta find a human skin yet, though… it's a work in progress."

Ichigo smiles proudly at the news, his hand quickly reaching to hold his dizzy head before he sits down on Grimmjow's lap. His usual harasser immediately heads over to try and pick him up.

"You okay?" Grimmjow wonders.

"Yeah," he murmurs. "The baby's just… happy I guess. Each one is so much different from the others."

"Hey, baby, you can come sit on my lap for a bit," the approaching customer grins lecherously. "I might even have time to give you a nice ride…"

Grimmjow is on his feet quickly, only serving to make Ichigo's lightheadedness worse. He carefully sets his mate down in the seat he vacated and towers over the customer intimidatingly. The other backs down just a bit.

"Don't let me hear you talk to my wife like that again, or I'll break every bone in your body," he hisses out.

"Your w-wife?" he stammers with an audible gulp. "I'm sorry, she d-didn't tell me, I s-swear."

"Get lost and don't come around her again."

The man practically trips over himself to get away, the others at the table laughing sadistically. Ichigo lays his head down on the cool tabletop, groaning at the feeling as his head spins. Shiro reaches to rub his twin's back, frowning in worry at this new symptom. He only just started working, but Ichigo is more than ready to go home.

"Shiro, tell Uryu I'm done for the day," he murmurs. "I'm not feeling well; I just want to go home."

Grimmjow frowns and carefully lifts Ichigo into his arms. There won't be any changing until he gets his mate home, so he drapes his light jacket over the Elf instead. He can feel a heat radiating off his lover, gasping in surprise when Ichigo's lips begin to suck at his collarbone. Knowing exactly what his mate is after, Grimmjow's wicked grin eats up his face. The last four days have been nothing but nonstop sex for the two… and he's _far_ from bored with it. In fact, Ichigo can barely keep up even though he's the one seeking it out.

Nelliel is watching Misu and Nuri argue in the garden, their anger both setting fires and putting them out. She can't remember how it started, but they're not doing any harm… technically. When the front door opens and Grimmjow hurries into his room with Ichigo in tow, she briefly wonders if she should leave… and then the bedroom door slams shut.

"Okay, kids, let's go visit Uncle Ulquiorra and Aunt Orihime!" she shouts in a panic.

The cubs send her a questioning look, but catch the scent of their parents' arousal upon stepping inside. The two are out the door before Nelliel can get halfway there.

In the bedroom, Ichigo moans in delight at the feeling of Grimmjow sucking on his neck. Nimble fingers undo the whip around the submissive Elf's waist, quickly tying slender wrists to the head board. Ever since he first saw the little minx at the café, Grimmjow's wanted nothing more than to drive his sex into Ichigo's willing body repeatedly… while he was dolled up in his work uniform.

"I hope that four-eyed geek of yours doesn't care if those extensions are returned in disarray," he grins. "Because this beast isn't stopping until you can't scream anymore."

The very promise, uttered in dark tones of pleasure, has Ichigo's eyes rolling back in his head. Grimmjow's hands slide from his knees upward, ducking beneath his miniskirt and then traveling back down. He pulls off those knee high boots on the way down, not bothering with the stockings. With a quick flick of his fingers, those straps on the miniskirt are detached from the fishnet stockings.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he purrs. "And you're all _mine_."

"Mm," Ichigo hums. "Was there ever any doubt?"

"Well… you don't have very many choices without settling for less," Grimmjow muses as he pulls off his shirt. "I _am_ a Divine after all. No one's better than me."

"So modest," the Elf snorts derisively.

Grimmjow leans over the body tied on the bed before him, locking their lips in heated kiss. His hips grind against Ichigo's rapidly growing arousal, drawing a moan that's captured by the kiss. Those eager fingers slip beneath Ichigo's leather top, the Elf quickly pulling away.

"You have to undo the collar first," he informs quickly.

"Right, sorry."

The collar is undone and the shirt is taken off carefully, those warm hands drawing themselves all over Ichigo's lithe muscled frame. Ichigo moans and mewls with each touch, bucking his hips in need as Grimmjow's hands run up along his arms.

"Fuck, Grimm, just take me," he growls. "I'm tired of you teasing me like this! You know I'm gonna want sex two minutes after this, just get it over with!"

"… You don't let me have any fun anymore," Grimmjow pouts.

"You've been fucking me mercilessly for four fucking days! What part of that wasn't fun!"

"Okay, okay. Geez, you're such a bitch lately."

"I'm pregnant!" the Elf shouts.

Grimmjow looks at his mate's seething form blandly; quickly palming the other's straining erection through his underwear to shut him up. Ichigo groans in want, bucking up into that hand as his toes curl. He pulls against the whip tying his hands to the headboard, whimpering as his lover slowly pulls off his underwear. Thanks to their continuous romps, Ichigo hasn't needed stretching for a couple days now. Grimmjow stands to shed pants, gasping when Ichigo's legs wrap around his waist to tug him back to the bed.

"Fuck me now, or you aren't touching me for a fucking month!" the younger snarls.

Shrugging in the face of his mate's ire, Grimmjow unzips his jeans and frees himself from the confines. He gets comfortable between Ichigo's legs, flicking open the button of his pants and shimmying out of them just enough to clear the obstruction. As he slides into his mate, they both groan in pleasure. Ichigo arches his back, yanking on his bound wrists with a whimper, and gasps when his prostate is struck with a warning thrust. Grimmjow wants complete domination this time, something Ichigo is quick to allow. So long as he gets what he wants, he'll do whatever the hell his mate tells him to.

Grimmjow gazes upon his lover, purring in satisfaction when Ichigo looks to the side in order to bare his neck in submission. He takes the opportunity to leave a large hickey on the smooth flesh. He rocks his hips slowly at first, rolling his eyes at the impatient look upon Ichigo's face. Frustrated with his lover's need to get it over with, Grimmjow picks up a fast and almost brutal pace. This would've been so much better for him if Ichigo weren't demanding an immediate release. Ichigo pants and moans beneath Grimmjow's onslaught, writhing as his legs fight to find purchase around his partner's waist.

"Grimm," he moans out. "Oh god, Grimm."

Grimmjow closes his eyes as Ichigo shudders beneath him, his cum coating their stomachs as he screams out Grimmjow's name. That unbearable heat constricts around his pulsing shaft, his forehead dropping to Ichigo's as he slams in harder. Just a few more thrusts and he spills himself inside the smaller male with a growl. They take a moment to catch their breath, and then Grimmjow pulls out of his lover.

"Happy?" he questions.

"Yes," Ichigo sighs in content. "How about you untie me."

"…"

"Grimmjow."

"…"

"Grimmjow," he growls in warning.

"… Yeah… I'm gonna say no," the jaguar grins wildly. "I'm thinking of leaving you like this for the rest of the day. You know, keep my own sex slave for a day."

"Don't you dare."

Grimmjow kisses Ichigo on the forehead, deftly blocking a frantic kick as he retreats. Ichigo shouts out for Nelliel, yet Grimmjow knows she retreated the minute they arrived. He backs up to the door and locks it, saunter back to the bed and flipping Ichigo onto his stomach without hurting his bound wrists. Though the other complains with the treatment, he's already getting hard again. He silently curses Gaia. Grimmjow pumps himself back into hardness, drawing Ichigo's hips up and using a knee to spread those long legs before thrusting in. Ichigo screams in pleasure as his sensitive prostate is struck again. Once more he thrashes against his binds, pleading for more while cursing a rainbow for his mate's demanding libido. He knew letting Grimmjow loose in the bedroom… and on every other flat surface in the house… was a bad idea.

Ichigo is startled awake the next afternoon by a knock on the bedroom door. He finds his hands finally untied, his longer hair a tangled mess on his pillows, and Grimmjow is snoozing with his arms wrapped around the smaller. Ichigo lifts himself off his mate's chiseled chest, rubbing sleep from his eyes and cringing at the pain in his lower back. At the reminder of his hours trapped in a nonstop sex-fest, he punches the other. Grimmjow wakes with a start, one hand holding his sore jaw.

"What the hell," he murmurs. "If I knew that was the thanks I'd get for the mind-blowing orgasms, I would've left you tied up."

"You're such an asshole!" Ichigo snaps quietly. "Although the sex was incredible, you didn't let me rest for five minutes!"

"Stop whining, you weren't complaining at the time."

"I'm complaining now!"

The knock comes again, Grimmjow sliding from bed and slipping on a pair of shorts before tossing one of his large shirts to Ichigo. It's large on him, but Ichigo swims in it. Once they're fairly presentable, Grimmjow opens the bedroom door. Their cubs stand on the other side in their human-like forms. Both their skin is white, one liquid and one fire. Their hair is blue to match their dad's, as are their eyes. Misu, however, has waist length hair with full bangs that nearly hang into her large eyes. Nuri's hair is styled like Ichigo's, but slightly longer. He's adopted a bad boy style to his black clothes, most likely influenced by Shiro and Grimmjow. Misu is in a green sundress with a matching ribbon in her hair.

"Momma, are you and daddy finished molesting each other?" Nuri questions in a huff.

"Who the hell taught you that type of language!"

"Gin," Grimmjow immediately answers. "It was all him… maybe a little Shiro. It wasn't my fault, though. I may have taught him a couple new curse words, but nothing like that."

Ichigo eyes him suspiciously, yet waves it off. He has bigger problems than his cub speaking of activities he shouldn't know about for a lot of years yet… he still hasn't figured out how he's going to get out of bed without falling to the ground in pain.

"We stayed with Aunt Nelliel last night," Misu clears up. "She and Aunt Hallibel wanted some alone time with Uncle Stark today, so we came back home… but you two were still sleeping. We've been with Uncle Ulquiorra since sunrise today."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Ichigo comments in guilt. "Grimmjow, I told you to take time with the cubs."

"I must not have gotten that through 'oh god, Grimm. Yes, yes! Fuck me harder! Oh, give it to me'…"

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouts with a huge blush. "I can't help that I… I… oh god, Grimm, I'm really dizzy."

Grimmjow moves quickly when Ichigo falls back to the mattress, Nuri and Misu are gone in a flurry of their element before he can say anything. They can feel the power of their new sibling getting ready to enter the world. Grimmjow holds Ichigo close as he gasps, his head spinning horribly and pain spiking through his veins.

"Fuck," he hisses out. "Grimm, this hurts worse than birthing Nuri! I thought the Air Elemental was supposed to be the easiest!"

"Just try and breathe easy, Ichigo. I know it hurts, but I'm right here for you. I won't leave you until you wake up again, okay?" he promises. "Just try and breathe."

"Why me?" the Elf whines. "Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"

The large tears dripping from Ichigo's eyes are strangely muddy, the first thing that Grimmjow notices. He quickly thinks back along the five days Ichigo's been pregnant. Though he's kept Ichigo in a constant state of bliss, he's gone through a lot of grounding moments when at work. Right now, the birthing is a toss-up. He has to admit, however, that those sexual experiences were nothing like last night. He watches, helpless, as his mate cries out in breathless agony.

"Hang in there, Kitten."

"Do you have… any… idea what it's like..? Dying each time… I give birth?" Ichigo sobs. "I can't… do this anymore!"

"I would hope you'd become immune to all this shit after a bit," Grimmjow mumbles. "Szayel said eventually he'll be able to anticipate when you're going into labor. He's making medicine for you that'll help you get through the births without feeling anything."

"Where the hell is it!"

Ichigo moves away from Grimmjow, throwing up mud all over the blankets. Though he grimaces at the mess, the jaguar holds back the comments. His mate is in distress and things aren't going according to their original belief.

Szayel is shoved in by Nuri's rough hands, Misu complaining at his methods just outside the room. The pink haired male shuts the door between them, uncertain about allowing the two to watch such a thing. Nuri decides for him, shouldering his way in and dragging his sister behind him. Their power washes over Ichigo, settling the unbearable pain and yanking him into a trance like state where he feels nothing at all. The voices around him are distant, yet he can still hear them.

"Okay, momma shouldn't feel anything anymore," Misu comments softly.

"It'll pass quickly now that he isn't resisting," Nuri adds.

"… Much more effective than a pill," Szayel murmurs. "Okay, Ichigo, just lay back and let it happen. The sooner the little bundle of airborne joy is born, that sooner you'll feel better."

Ichigo's body goes completely limp, Grimmjow quick to roll him over when another mouthful of muddy liquid is spewed onto the floor. Ichigo's lungs are filling with the mud, suffocating him as his pores are forced open by air. His heartbeat slows, his amber eyes dulling, and Grimmjow watches with a mixture of sadness and curiosity as his mate falls away from him. Ichigo's mind goes dark, leaving those in the room to witness the birth of…

"Twins!" Grimmjow gapes at the two Elementals before him. "When the fuck did we have twins!"

"That's a stupid question with all the sex you guys have been having," Nuri scoffs.

"That's not how it works," Misu corrects with a smack of the back of her brother's head. "If his emotions are settled evenly, the conceived elemental splits into however many cubs the coinciding emotions pertain to… but only the dominating emotions. He had two, so he had twins."

"It's always more apt to happen with Air Elementals," Nuri drawls.

The wind around them twists into a small cub than his other two, about half the size and still white with blue eyes. The mud gathers on the bed, only an inch or two larger than the Air Elemental. Its feline form has amber eyes, its body hardening into a whitish concrete.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow murmurs.

The Elf is passed out on the bed, already deep in hibernation. This is one birthing he's positive he won't have sex after for a month. With a resigned sigh, he turns back to his cubs. He doesn't know what Ichigo wants, but to be fair he'll choose one of each.

"Okay, here's how we're doing this. Your momma is out like a light, so I'm choosing gender and names. You're going to be a girl and your name is Aure," he states with a point to the Air Elemental. "And you're a boy who we'll name Tarin. If you have a problem with it, talk to your mom."

The two merely tilt their heads to the side, purring loudly before curling up next to Ichigo. Grimmjow, however, shoos them off the bed. He needs to clean up Ichigo and the bed. He carries the unconscious Elf into the bathroom, leaving Nuri and his younger siblings to keep each other busy.

Ichigo wakes around midnight the next day, weary and unable to move without portraying that weakness. Grimmjow is sleeping as Ichigo uses him for a pillow, four feline bodies crowding around the two in bed. He blinks, mind adjusting to the idea of four cubs instead of three. He finally decides Lilinette must be staying over.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow mumbles sleepily. "You awake, Kitten?"

"Yeah," he replies in a raspy voice. "I'm… really tired, Grimm. I just… can't sleep anymore. Is Lilinette staying over?"

"No, Kitten… you had twins," he informs cautiously. "Both an Air and Earth Elemental. The Air Elemental is a girl, I named her Aure. Tarin is the boy."

"Grimmjow… if you don't wear protection from now on, I'm never sleeping with you for as long as we're alive… with is an extremely long time," Ichigo growls with as much conviction as he can muster. "That was the worst experience of my life."

"Agreed," the other sighs. "I had no idea the hell you had to go through. The first cub I was still trapped in that potion, the second I wasn't there, but that time… shit, I couldn't breathe. I thought I was gonna lose you."

The smallest cub, and youngest considering Ichigo threw up mud first, rouses from her slumber. Her paws are so small as they carry her onto Ichigo's stomach, her weight completely gone thanks to her element.

*Momma, * she practically whispers. *Momma, I'm Aure. Daddy said you were in pain. We don't mean to cause you pain. If you were with my siblings, you wouldn't feel anything… *

"It's fine, baby," Ichigo assures fondly. "Momma's just… overbred right now. I need a vacation."

*Daddy? *

"Don't worry, sweetheart, daddy's going to take extra good care of momma," Grimmjow assures.

He shifts Ichigo enough that he can reach his smallest cub, kissing her on the head and sending her back to bed. Ichigo falls asleep easily within the comfort of his steadily growing family. Grimmjow sighs and listens to the many heartbeats within his bed, a though suddenly occurring. If he keeps impregnating Ichigo like he has, they're gonna need a bigger bed.

* * *

Okay. According to babynames Aure means soft wind, breeze. Tarin means of the earth. And we've now ended the story with a complete Elemental set! XD How cool is that? I also like the ending, it's cute ;p Just to recap, Life is next and Tiger is after that. I might work on Hacking afterward, but that one will most likely be short =( We'll just have to see how it all goes.

Shiro: Life is next? I didn' get ta read the rest a that one, how does it end?

Ichi: Wonderfully! XD

Shiro: ... Grimm, how does it end?

Grimm: ... It won't be your favorite ending, Shiro. =(

Shiro: What did I do ta deserve that? T^T

Ichi: Oh man... where do I begin?


End file.
